Un sentimiento
by kotexan1011
Summary: La desición fue tomada, y eso la llevo a estar al lado del enemigo de su amado Sasuke... Ahora no solo Naruto es perseguido por Akatsuki, sino ella también. El pelinegro debe elegir entre su venganza y ese sentimiento que desperto en él. Cap. 17 Up
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdo cuando comencé a escribir este fic, mi primer fic y él más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, espero les guste.

(oooo): Pensamientos

_____________________________________________________________________

_********************Un sentimiento***********************_

_**1. **__**Encuentro y pérdida**___

Sakura va y viene, va y viene no puede esperar, esta entre el puente del cielo y la tierra, en la aldea de la Hierba, según Sasori un subordinado de él, debería venir y traerle noticias de Orochimaru.

Sakura: Dijo que era a las 12:00 hrs. Faltan 10 minutos.

Seguía caminando hasta que sintió una presencia y se ocultó. Pronto apareció un ninja con una túnica, y dijo:

Ninja: Sal de ahí, me estabas esperando o ¿no?

Sakura sale de su escondite.

Sakura: Sí, dime lo que sabes.

Ninja: El maestro Sasori me dijo que te diera esa información, y así lo haré. Orochimaru se encuentra entre la aldea de la cascada y el relámpago, y esta acompañado por Uchiha Sasuke y Kabuto. Eso es todo lo que pude obtener.

Sakura: Gracias, puedes irte si sabes algo más ubícame por favor.

Ninja: Lo siento, solo obedezco a mi maestro Sasori. Y se va.

Sakura ya sabía donde se encontraba Sasuke, iría a buscarlo o regresaría e informaría a Tsunade-sama sobre lo que sabía. La respuesta fue clara, salió inmediatamente en dirección a la aldea del relámpago no podía esperar en verlo, habían pasado 2 años desde ese gracias, ahora ella era más fuerte, y estaba decidida a traerlo de vuelta.

Al llegar a la Aldea del Relámpago fue hacia una posada para descansar un poco, al otro día esperaba encontrar a Sasuke. Pero un estruendo la hizo despertar de improvisto, salió de su habitación y al salir vio como gente corría despavorida, seguida por una inmensa víbora.

Sakura: Orochimaru... el debe ser el causante de esto.

Al instante aparecieron ninjas de la Aldea y pelearon con el animal, pero este era muy fuerte y caían como moscas, Sakura decidió ayudarlos y con uno de sus fuertes golpes, logro derrotarla, luego escucho esa risa que no podía olvidar.

¿?: Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver.

Sakura: Orochimaru...

Orochimaru: Vaya como has mejorado, se nota que Tsunade te a entrenado, aunque se nota que tú la superaras.

Sakura mira hacia los lados buscando a Sasuke

Orochimaru: O él no esta aquí, has venido por él ¿cierto? Que valiente has sido al venir tú sola a buscarlo, aun sabiendo que no puedes derrotarme.

A su derecha aparece Kabuto.

Kabuto: ¿Quieres que acabe con la gente de esta aldea?

Orochimaru: Si no sería mala idea, ¿no crees Sakura?

Al instante en que Kabuto se retira Sakura lo detiene.

Sakura: No iras, crees que me quedare mirando como matas a estas personas sin hacer nada.

Y lo ataca. Kabuto esquiva su primer ataque, pero queda sorprendido de la fuerza de Sakura.

Kabuto: Rayos, es más fuerte de lo que creí, pero aun así...

Kabuto usa un genjutsu y confunde a Sakura por un instante, lo justo para atacarla con la guardia baja, pero Sakura se percato y lo golpeo con uno de los ataques que le enseño Tsunade. Kabuto cayó a unos metros de ella, sus lentes se cayeron y dejaron ver una mirada aterradora.

Sakura: (Que le pasa, sus ojos, sus ojos dan miedo) No me subestimes.

Kabuto: Ahora veremos si puedes proteger a esas personas.

Kabuto lanza unos shurikens a unos aldeanos que se encontraban escondidos tras unos barriles. Sakura bloqueo su ataque con sus shurikens, pero Kabuto ataco a dos niños que estaban a un costado de él, los niños gritaron de dolor.

Sakura: ¡Maldito, son solo niños!

Sakura lo ataca con multiclones de sombra y saca a los niños de ese lugar, cura sus heridas y los deja en un lugar seguro. Kabuto ya había eliminado a todos los clones y estaba realmente molesto.

Kabuto: Sal ya, esto es aburrido, si no sales destruiré toda esta aldea.

Sakura: No es necesario, aquí estoy.

Así prosiguieron un arduo combate, mientras Orochimaru observaba fascinado el poder que tenía Sakura.

Orochimaru: Ah, Kakashi que suerte tienes, encontraste a tres diamantes en bruto, y ahora que ya se han pulido resplandecen como ningún otro. Sakura, me pregunto cual seria tu poder si te regalara un poco del mío.

De pronto Kabuto atacaba como loco a Sakura, esta ya no tenía muchas fuerzas, y solo esquivaba sus ataques.

Sakura: Rayos, me estoy cansando, pero si no lo detengo va a destruir la aldea, pero es muy fuerte, además de ser un ninja médico excelente, pero no perderé, no aun debo rescatarte.

Luego de hacer que Kabuto cayera en una de sus trampas, Sakura lo ataco, pero aunque el se protegió, el ataque le causo un gran daño. Sakura estaba de pie respirando agitadamente cuando aparece Sasuke al lado de Orochimaru.

Sasuke: Misión cumplida... ¿que pasa aquí? ... ¿Sakura?...

Orochimaru: Sí es ella, vino buscándote, y no quisimos que se aburriera. Pero tal parece que se ha vuelto muy poderosa, ¿crees que si le doy un poco de mi poder lo soportara al igual que tú?

Sasuke mira a Sakura.

Sakura: Sa...su...ke-kun (No puede hablar esta a punto de llorar, pero se controla)

Sakura observa al Sasuke de ahora, ya no es el chico que ella conoció, sino un joven apuesto, con la mirada fija y decidida. Su cabello esta un poco más largo, y casi tiene 1.80 mt.

Un golpe le saco de sus pensamientos, Kabuto uso un ninjutsu médico, lo que provoco que Sakura cayera de rodillas, mareada, y con un hilo de sangre en sus labios.

Cuando Sakura se iba a poner de pie, Kabuto la volvió a atacar pero fue detenido por unos shurikens. Este retrocedió.

Tras Sakura aparecieron dos hombres con túnicas negras con nubes rojas, Sasuke iba a atacarlos pero Orochimaru lo detuvo.

Orochimaru: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Kisame, Itachi.

Sakura se gira y observa a los dos hombres que están cerca de ella. Distingue inmediatamente a Itachi, ya había luchado con él cuando rescataron a Gaara.

Kabuto: ¡No te distraigas...!

Sakura no alcanza a protegerse del ataque de Kabuto, y cae pesadamente cerca de Kisame. Mientras Sasuke estaba a punto de atacar a Itachi, pero Orochimaru lo detuvo con un jutsu de parálisis.

Orochimaru: Espera a ver que quieren, no te precipites.

Sasuke:( Maldito)

Kisame: No te preocupes Orochimaru, el líder no nos mando a destruirte, tenemos otra razón para estar aquí.

Itachi: Ya no digas más... (Y se acerca a Sakura)

Sakura al ver que este se acercaba se pone de píe en posición de batalla.

Itachi: No puedes ganarme, no en esas condiciones.

Sakura: ¿Quieres probar?

Orochimaru: Bueno entonces me voy, Kabuto, Sasuke vamos.

Kabuto: Esta bien, pero nos volveremos a ver.

Sasuke se queda parado en su sitio, no quiere irse y dejar que el asesino de sus padres escape nuevamente.

Sasuke ataca a Itachi, pero Kisame se pone frente a él, mientras Itachi ataca a Sakura con su Sharingan, Sakura recuerda que no debe verlo a los ojos, pero es algo difícil, aun así esquiva algunos de sus golpes.

Orochimaru: (a Sasuke) Te esperamos donde siempre

Kisame: Quizás no llegue... al instante ataca a Sasuke.

Sasuke: No te confíes (y lo ataca con su ráfaga de tigres blancos).

Pero algo hace que su atención cambie de dirección, pronto ve a Itachi usando el Chidori y a Sakura cayendo a su lado.

Itachi: Kisame vamos, no hay razón para que pierdas el tiempo aquí, aun tenemos una misión que cumplir. Ah, hermanito te dejo un regalo, espero lo disfrutes.

Kisame usa su niebla y ambos desaparecen.

Sasuke corre hacia Sakura.

Sasuke: Sakura... o no Sakura respóndeme, ¿puedes usar tu chakra y curarte?

Sakura: Sasuke-kun... estas aquí... yo lo lamento... solo solo quería... verte.

Sasuke: Sakura... no hables te llevare con un doctor.

Sakura: No es necesario, no hay nada que hacer... (Brotan lágrimas de sus ojos) Yo quería llevarte de vuelta a Konoha, y... demostrarte... que no estas solo... (Y muere).

Sasuke: Sakura, Sakura no te duermas ¡no lo hagas!

Sasuke entiende que ella no va a despertar, a su mente llegan los momentos en que sus padres fueron asesinados, y observa a Sakura.

Sasuke: Otra vez deje que pasara lo mismo, me hice más fuerte pero aun así... (Y toma a Sakura en sus brazos).

Sasuke emprende el camino hacia Konoha, antes de llegar a ella manda una nota a Kakashi, este no tarda en llegar al lugar que estaba indicado en la nota.

Sasuke: Kakashi, no pude salvarla...

Kakashi: (mirando atónito a Sakura) ¿Que paso?

Sasuke: Cuando llegue ella estaba peleando con Kabuto, en la aldea del relámpago, luego aparecieron Kisame e Itachi, Sakura estaba exhausta por su pelea con Kabuto, y no pudo vencer a Itachi. Yo no pude hacer nada.

Kakashi: (bajando la mirada) ella dijo que iba a una misión muy especial, y se fue. No creí que fuera en tu busca. OH, Sakura, al igual que Naruto, ella siempre pensaba en traerte de vuelta, se hizo más fuerte por ti.

Sasuke solo mira callado a Sakura.

Kakashi extiende sus brazos, Sasuke le entrega a Sakura.

Kakashi: Bueno, yo la llevare, será duro darles la noticia. Un camarada caído siempre es motivo de pena, pero alguien como ella lo será aun más. ¿Tu que harás?

Sasuke: Yo volveré con Orochimaru, ahora mas que nunca debo hacerme mas fuerte para matar a Itachi.

Kakashi: No te detendré, pero piensa en lo que hizo Sakura por ti. (Y desaparece)

Sasuke se queda pensando en lo que le dijo Kakashi y luego desaparece. Mientras en la aldea una apenada Tsunade recibe a Kakashi.

Tsunade: Sabía que algo andaba mal pero no la detuve, no lo hice. Kakashi... debemos... informar a los chicos... discúlpame por favor, e visto a muchos morir, pero ella una de mis discípulas, una de las mejores, si solo la hubiera aconsejado mejor. (Y por sus mejillas ruedan unas lágrimas).

Kakashi: Así es la vida de un ninja, todos lo sabemos, aun así es duro perder a un amigo...

Tsunade: Me ocupare personalmente de los preparativos de su funeral, lo siento Kakashi tu tendrás que informales a los chicos.

Kakashi: Si no te preocupes. Así lo haré. (De pronto se abre la puerta y entran los demás jounnin)

Iruka: Hokage- sama nos llamo... ¿pasa algo? (al ver el rostro de Kakashi y Tsunade.

Kakashi: Bueno, debo ir a informales... (Y se va)

De camino a la casa de Naruto, se lo encuentra en el Ichiraku.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei que tal.

Kakashi: eh... Naruto debo decirte algo...

Naruto: Otra misión...

Kakashi: No... es Sakura... ella...

Naruto: Le paso algo, es eso Kakashi- sensei

Kakashi: Sí... Naruto ella esta...

Naruto: Bien cierto, ella es muy fuerte...

Kakashi: No, Naruto ella esta... (Pero Naruto sale corriendo, en dirección al hospital)

Una vez en el va donde una enfermera y pregunta por Sakura, Kakashi llega a ese lugar y lo lleva afuera.

Kakashi: Naruto, Sakura no esta aquí, ella... esta... muerta.

Naruto: No, no, no digas eso, es mentira ella no puede estar muerta, no Sakura ella no.

Kakashi: En estos momentos se encuentra con Tsunade ella, esta arreglando todo lo de su funeral.

Naruto sale enseguida, a donde Tsunade. Ahí se encuentra con los demás ninjas, al entrar a un salón, todo esta rodeado de flores de cerezo, se respiraba un aire de melancolía, tristeza, muchos sentimientos entremezclados. Y en medio de todo eso, un ataúd abierto, con Sakura dentro de él. Ella estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa, y su banda de ninja en la frente, su rostro se veía tranquilo, parecía que solo dormía. Naruto corrió hacia ella.

Naruto: Sakura-chan vamos despierta, diles que solo duermes, por favor diles... diles.

Lee-san: (con lágrimas en los ojos) Naruto, ella... ahora duerme... pero no va a... despertar jamás.

Naruto: Lee-san (y mira a Sakura) ¿Por qué te paso esto, quien fue, quien hizo esto?, Kakashi-sensei respóndame.

Kakashi: Naruto este no es el momento.

Tsunade: Ya basta estamos aquí, para honrar a una de las mejores kunoichis que esta aldea ha tenido. Mañana le daremos un último adiós en el cementerio de los ninjas, y su nombre será grabado en el memorial de los ninjas.

Nadie se mueve de su lugar, Naruto estaba sentado a un lado del ataúd, en el suelo. Rock- Lee miraba por la ventana hacia el cielo, por sus mejillas rodaban algunas lágrimas, Ino estaba cerca de él, y al verlo no podía contener sus propias lagrimas, Neji y Ten-Ten, observaban apenados a su compañero, Gai- sensei estuvo con el un largo rato y luego fue con Tsunade, Kiba, Shino y Hinata estaban a un lado de la puerta.

Hinata:( Naruto, lo lamento, si hubiera algo que pudiera ser) Pobre Naruto.

Kiba: Esta destrozado, pobre chico, Sakura era una buena amiga.

Shino: Aunque no la trate mucho, también la considere una amiga.

Shikamaru: (a Ino) Vamos debes descansar.

Chouji: Vamos Ino.

Ino: No yo me quedo... ella era mi... mejor amiga... no la dejare sola.

Al llegar al cementerio, había mucha gente, Tsunade y Kakashi dijeron algunas palabras, Naruto estaba como absorto, Lee solo escuchaba ya no lloraba. Desde no muy lejos, alguien miraba el funeral, no era otro que Sasuke.

Al marcharse toda la gente, Sasuke se acerco a la tumba dejo una flor de cerezo y desapareció.

Bueno, ese fue el fin del 1er capitulo, nos leemos en el próximo capi "¿Una ilusión?


	2. 2 ¿Una ilusión?

Hola!!!! Aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi fic.

He decidido no hacerle cambios, ya que así escribía en un inicio y mientras avance el fic, creo que ira mejorando mi redacción.

Espero el capi sea de su agrado, ya pronto subiré el ultimo capi de mi otro fic "Naruto Uchiha" así que atentos!!!

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

Al llegar al cementerio, había mucha gente, Tsunade y Kakashi dijeron algunas palabras, Naruto estaba como absorto, Lee solo escuchaba ya no lloraba. Desde no muy lejos, alguien miraba el funeral, no era otro que Sasuke.

Al marcharse toda la gente, Sasuke se acerco a la tumba dejo una flor de cerezo y desapareció.

Lo que sigue:

_**2. ¿Una ilusión?**_

Han pasado cuatro meses desde la muerte de Sakura, todo esta en paz en Konoha, Naruto entrena casi sin descanso, para no pensar en lo que paso, ahora tiene un objetivo: Traer de vuelta a Sasuke, tal y como lo iban a hacer con Sakura.

Tsunade manda a una misión a Naruto, Rock Lee, Neji, y Hinata, la cual consiste en resguardar un pergamino, que se encontraba en la Aldea de la Cascada. Al partir hacia el lugar, Tsunade...

Tsunade: Manténganse atentos, pues hay muchos ninjas que buscan los poderes de ese pergamino; ¡ah! No lean el pergamino, escuchaste Naruto.

Naruto: Sí, ya sé (dice con desgano)

Rock Lee: Bueno, son 5 días de viaje, nuestra meta será hacerlo en 4, no en 3, no mejor en...

Neji: No seas idiota, no podemos hacerlo, son 5 días y punto.

Lee: Pero con el poder de la juventud...

Neji: Que no... Vamos.

Hinata: Adiós Tsunade-sama

Tsunade: Adiós. (Y observa como los ninjas desaparecen)

Al anochecer han montado un campamento para descansar y seguir al amanecer.

Neji: Yo vigilare primero, luego Lee, y por último Naruto, así que ustedes descansen.

Todos se duermen, al amanecer, todos prosiguen su viaje, al cabo de 5 días llegan al templo que custodia el pergamino, ahí luego de una ceremonia, se les entrega el pergamino e inician el regreso a Konoha.

Naruto: No creen que alguien nos vigila...

Hinata: Byakugan... ¡Sí!... son 3 ninjas, se encuentran detrás de nosotros a una pequeña distancia.

Neji: Esos tipos son de... Akatsuki.

Naruto: ¡Que!

Neji: Pero uno de ellos, no es imposible...

Lee: Que pasa Neji

Neji: Nada, no es nada...debemos prepararnos para pelear, pero si podemos huir será lo mejor, recuerden quieren el pergamino, o...

Naruto: A mí.

Hinata: Naruto

Lee: Apresurémonos

Aumentan el paso, al llegar al final del bosque, ya no pueden evitar la confrontación, pues dos de los tres ninjas de Akatsuki aparecieron frente a ellos.

Kisame: Hola... nos volvemos a ver.

Naruto: Maldito...

Neji: Cálmate, recuerda nuestra misión.

Naruto: si lo se

Ninja 2: Dennos el pergamino, y acabaremos rápido con ustedes.

Lee: Así, no crees que nos subestimas.

Hinata: Lee-san

Kisame ataca a los ninjas, todos esquivan su ataque Naruto lo ataca con jutsu clones multisombra, Neji y Hinata pelean con el otro ninja, Lee ayuda a Naruto, mientras inmóvil el otro miembro de Akatsuki observa todo lo que pasa, en un momento el tercer ninja aparece frente a Neji, nubla sus ojos con un jutsu, y le roba el pergamino, Naruto y Lee lo atacan pero Kisame y su compañero lo protegen, Hinata lo ataca, pero el ninja golpea el suelo con un puño, y hace estallar todas las rocas que estaban a su alrededor, y los tres ninjas desaparecen, Hinata trata de buscarlos, pero no lo logra.

Naruto: Maldición, se llevaron el pergamino, eh... Neji te encuentras bien.

Neji: ... se llevaron el pergamino, como crees que estoy...

Hinata: Creo que el se refiere a tus ojos...

Neji: No veo bien, no se que clase de jutsu usó.

Lee: Debemos volver a Konoha e informarle a Tsunade-sama

Naruto: No quiero ser yo el que le diga eso (se pondrá furiosa, nos matara, nos aniquilara... Ahhhhhhh!!!!)

Hinata: Naruto... estas bien (al verlo con las manos en la cabeza)

Naruto: Eh, si

Al llegar a Konoha, Tsunade se disgusta mucho, no puede creer que hayan perdido el pergamino, y les explica que el pergamino contenía una técnica muy poderosa, que en malas manos podría ser muy peligrosa. Y como Akatsuki había sido quien lo había robado, pensó en lo peor. Luego reviso los ojos de Neji y...

Tsunade: Este jutsu es un jutsu médico

Neji: ¿Puede curarme?

Tsunade: Sí, es fácil para mí, pero este jutsu se me hace familiar, claro, debe ser un ninja médico el que ejecute la técnica del pergamino, pues se ocupa una gran cantidad de chakra, y tu cuerpo también recibe el daño que provoca esa técnica, al ser un ninja médico, se puede curar con facilidad, y hacer un jutsu más poderoso, a medida que lo va perfeccionando.

Neji: ¿Un ninja médico? Tsunade-sama necesito hablar con usted, pero en privado.

Tsunade: Bien, ustedes retírense a descansar ya veremos que haremos con el pergamino y como recuperarlo.

Naruto: ¿Recuperarlo?

Tsunade: Sí, no creas que dejare ese pergamino en manos de esos malditos.

Una vez que se han marchado todos, Neji conversa con la Hokage y...

Neji: Tsunade-sama, cuando peleamos con algunos miembros de Akatsuki, con mi Byakugan pude distinguir que uno de ellos era una mujer, y su parecido con Sakura era increíble

Tsunade: ¿A Sakura?

Neji: Si, me sorprendí un poco pero no puede ser posible, pero al atacar a Hinata uso un golpe parecido al de Sakura, y además uso un jutsu médico para nublarme los ojos, no cree que sean muchas coincidencias.

Tsunade: Si muchas, le has comentado a alguien sobre esto.

Neji: No a nadie, y creo que Hinata no se dio cuenta.

Tsunade: Pero es muy raro, tu mismo viste el cuerpo de Sakura, Kakashi, todos...

Neji: Ahora recuerdo que la primera vez que peleamos con un miembro de Akatsuki, resulto ser algo así como un clon, con sus mismos poderes y cuerpo, solo al derrotarlo volvió a la normalidad.

Tsunade: Quieres decir que esa chica era Sakura, entonces a quien enterramos.

Neji: No lo sé, es solo una suposición.

Tsunade: Esto quedara como un asunto confidencial, necesito averiguar si lo que suponemos es verdad, para eso tendré que llamar a expertos, tardara un poco, pero si es verdad que Sakura esta viva. ¿Qué hace como miembro de Akatsuki?

Neji: No lo sé.

Tsunade: Bueno puedes retirarte.

Neji: Sí.

Tsunade llama a Shizune y le da una lista con varios nombres para que los reúna de inmediato.

Tsunade: Que estén en mi oficina dentro de una hora.

Shizune: Si, los llamo de inmediato

Al otro día Naruto y los demás son llamados a la oficina de Tsunade, al llegar

Naruto: ¿Que pasa, tienes otra misión para nosotros?

Tsunade: Sí, deben traer ese pergamino de vuelta, según mis informantes el escondite de esos tipos no esta muy lejos de La aldea de la Cascada, Kakashi y Pakkun los guiarán.

Kakashi: Saldremos dentro de 15 minutos.

Tsunade: No esta demás decirles que quizás el enemigo ya sepa como hacer esa técnica, pero deben traer el pergamino igualmente ya que dentro se encuentra oculta otra, de mayor poder.

Todos se retiran, y dentro de 45 minutos, se encuentran en las puertas de Konoha, esperando a que Kakashi aparezca.

Naruto: Lo sabía, dice 15 minutos y aparecerá en una hora¡¡¡

Hinata: Debe venir en camino.

Lee: No lo creo Gai-sensei dice que una vez lo espero todo un día para pelear con él, y a Kakashi se le había olvidado.

Kakashi: Hola... disculpen el retraso, es que me perdí en el camino de la vida.

Naruto: Si como sea vamos debemos traer un pergamino.

Tsunade: Neji, ven

Neji: Si

Tsunade( En voz baja): Si te encuentras con esa chica cerciórate si es Sakura, los expertos tendrán las respuestas dentro de una semana.

Neji: Así lo haré

El grupo se aleja rápidamente de Konoha, en otro lugar un oculto Kabuto desaparece entre los árboles. De pronto llega a una montaña hace una señal de manos y se abre una puerta.

Orochimaru: Kabuto, que noticias traes.

Kabuto: Parece que la Hokage mando a recuperar un pergamino que robaron unos miembros de Akatsuki, a Kakashi y compañía.

Orochimaru: Ya veo, debe tener una técnica muy poderosa para enviar a Kakashi, creo que deberíamos ver ese pergamino.

Kabuto: Según mi información, no están muy lejos de la Aldea de la cascada.

Sasuke: Vamos.

Orochimaru: Estas con energía Sasuke, que te pasa.

Sasuke: Si esta Itachi, déjenme pelear con él.

Kabuto: Ah, es eso tú venganza

Orochimaru: Esta bien.

Y se marchan. Al llegar al lugar Kakashi y los demás ya están peleando con ellos.

Como no esta Itachi, Sasuke se va a retirar cuando Naruto hace una nueva técnica.

Sasuke: ¿Que fue eso?

Kabuto: Vaya el hablador se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

De pronto Orochimaru se hace presente en el campo de batalla

Orochimaru: Kakashi tanto tiempo

Kakashi, Orochimaru ¿que haces aquí?

Naruto: Maldito (y lo va a atacar)

Kakashi: Detente Naruto,

Naruto: Pero Kakashi-sensei

Hinata: Naruto, cuidado (y él, apenas esquiva un ataque de Kisame)

Naruto: Por poco, gracias Hinata.

Hinata:(sonrojada) De nada.

Neji: No se distraigan estos tipos son muy fuertes

Kabuto se escabulle hacia el interior del templo en que se encontraba, la ninja que tenia el pergamino. Al entrar Kabuto vio a alguien con una túnica, al acercarse una trampa se activo y lo delato. El ninja se puso en posición de batalla.

Kabuto: Con que vas a pelear conmigo.

Ninja:(Adopta una posición de pelea) …

Comienzan a pelear Kisame va hacia el templo pero Neji y Lee no lo dejan.

Sasuke se encontraba observando las peleas cuando ve que una de las paredes del templo se rompe y observa a Kabuto saliendo tras los escombros. También observa al otro ninja que ataca a Kabuto, pero este esquiva su ataque y con un jutsu lo aprisiona en uno de los pilares.

Kabuto: Vaya creí que sería más difícil.

Ninja: No me digas (y aparece detrás de él y lo golpea)

Kabuto: (enojadísimo) Maldita, antes te iba a dejar vivir pero ahora te mataré.

Kisame y el otro ninja quieren ir en su ayuda, pero Naruto y los demás son fuertes y no pueden hacer nada para ayudarla.

Kabuto ataca con furia a la chica, aunque esta se defiende igual recibe varios golpes de él, huye hacia el bosque, de pronto una luz inunda todo el bosque y templo, Sasuke va a ver que es eso y al llegar ve a Kabuto inconsciente, y a unos 20 metros, a una chica, muy malherida. De pronto ésta se coloca de pie poco a poco y su túnica cae.

Sasuke: ¡¡¡Sakura!!!

Sakura solo lo observa y cae arrodillada al suelo. Sasuke va hacia ella, pero Itachi aparece frente a él, toma a Sakura en sus brazos y se la lleva.

Sasuke lo sigue pero Kisame usa su niebla y desaparece junto a sus compañeros.

Naruto: ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke:...(esta viva, ¿pero por que Itachi se la llevo?, yo mismo la vi morir, pero era ella, estoy seguro)

Orochimaru: Lastima quería ese pergamino, denle mis salude a la Hokage. Y aparece al lado de Kabuto y ambos desaparecen seguidos de Sasuke.

Neji: Nuevamente se llevaron el pergamino.

Hinata: No es así, se les cayó cuando fueron al bosque.

Kakashi: Que bien Hinata, nos has salvado de la furia de la Quinta.

Continuara…

* * *

Nos leemos en el próximo capi ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Itachi: Bien hecho, volvamos con los demás, a Sasuke lo derrotare otro día, ahora regresemos.

Sakura: Sí. (Sakura mira a Sasuke y le hace una seña, este entiende que Sakura vuelve con Itachi para recabar información)

Sasuke: Cuídate.

_**Lo que sigue:**_

_**3.- La flor de cerezo renace**_

En la guarida de Akatsuki, Itachi deja a Sakura descansando, y se reúne con los demás.

Kisame: ¡Perdió el pergamino!

Deidara: el jefe se va a enojar

Itachi: Silencio, alguien viene.

De pronto aparece un hombre con túnica

¿?: ¿Qué pasó con el pergamino, pudo aprender la técnica?

Deidara: Si, aprendió la técnica pero, en una pelea con los ninjas de Konoha perdió el pergamino.

¿?: ¡Que!, y porque no la protegieron

Kisame: Por que no solo ellos estaban ahí, sino también Orochimaru.

¿?: Orochimaru, el también estaba interesado en el pergamino. Bueno, si aprendió la técnica no hay problema, ¿donde esta?

Itachi: Adentro

El hombre entra, y Sakura se levanta un poco agitada.

¿?: Sakura, ¿pudiste realizar la técnica?

Sakura: Sí, pero me debilita mucho, aun debo perfeccionarla.

¿?: Ya veo, descansa y luego entrena, esa técnica será muy provechosa para nuestra organización.

Sakura: Sí, pero tengo una pregunta, esos ninjas con los que peleamos he tenido algunas visiones, y los he visto, no sé todo es confuso.

¿?: Es lógico, perdiste la memoria, pero esos ninjas siempre han sido tus enemigos por eso los recuerdas.

Sakura: Si eso debe ser.

Al salir les habla a los otros

¿?: Vigílenla, esta recordando, no se como pero mi técnica no fue del todo efectiva. Si trata de escapar la detienen, no podemos dejar que ese poder se vaya, por lo menos no antes de reunir todo lo que necesitamos para destruir a las cinco naciones.

Deidara, Kisame, Itachi: Sí.

Al caer la noche Sakura decidió salir, quería entrenar un poco más, Itachi la siguió, pero sin que esta se diera cuenta. Caminó un largo rato hasta que llego a un claro, comenzó a entrenar, pero algo la hizo desviar su atención, la luna llena, esa luna, le trajo recuerdos, el recuerdo de un gracias que hizo que por sus mejillas rodaran unas lágrimas.

Sakura: ¿Por qué lloro? ¿Quién era él? (Y se coloca a llorar amargamente, de pronto pronuncia un nombre) Sa-su-ke

Itachi que estaba a una corta distancia de ella no entendía que pasaba. Sakura se secó sus lágrimas y

Sakura: No se quién es, pero algo me dice que me necesita. Me pregunto si podré realizar ese jutsu oculto que salía en el pergamino, (miro a ambos lados y no vio a nadie). No hay nadie, siempre me están siguiendo, y no quiero que sepan que se otro jutsu aun más poderoso, no se porque pero esos hombres me dan un poco de miedo y creo que no me dicen la verdad.

Sakura va a comenzar a realizar el jutsu cuando la imagen de Sasuke viene a su mente.

Sakura: Ese chico de antes, es... es Sasuke, el me conocía dijo mi nombre, no puedo equivocarme es Sasuke, ¿pero es mi enemigo, no lo creo el no me ataco, estaba muy sorprendido de verme, si lo veo de nuevo tratare de hablar con el, si me conoce podrá decirme quien soy en realidad. Mientras dejare este jutsu oculto. (Y se va)

Itachi: Ese no era el jutsu de antes, algo esconde, pero lo que si se, es que esta recordando.

El líder de Akatsuki ordena a sus camaradas que acaben con Orochimaru, ya que se ha seguido entrometiendo en los planes de la organización.

Así parten en busca de información, y luego al escondite.

Al llegar son recibidos por los seguidores de Orochimaru, se forma una gran batalla, mientras Sakura pelea ve a Sasuke, este también la observa, ella trata de acercarse sin que los demás se den cuenta, y lo ataca, Sasuke se defiende.

Sakura: Sasuke

Sasuke: Sakura, ¿Qué haces con esos malditos?, ¿Qué paso, pensé que estabas muerta?

Sakura: ¿Muerta?, por que dices eso, todo aun es confuso para mí, en el ataque a Konoha Salí muy lastimada, y solo recuerdo algunas cosas.

Sasuke: Eso no es verdad... (De pronto Itachi aparece frente a el) Maldito

Sakura: Itachi...

Itachi: No creas en él, el te ha lastimado más que nadie.

Sakura: Que... no...

Mientras Itachi pelea con Sasuke, este a su vez lo ataca con todas sus fuerzas, por fin podría vengarse, Sakura solo observaba, no sabía que hacer, no sabía quien mentía, Itachi uso un jutsu especial y cegó a Sasuke por unos instantes, lo ataco con el Chidori de Kakashi, y cuando le iba a dar la estocada, Sakura protegió a Sasuke, Itachi alcanzo a desviar su ataque de un punto vital de Sakura, pero aun así la hirió, ella cayó en sus brazos.

Itachi: Estúpida, ¿quieres que te mate, por que lo protegiste?

Sakura: No lo sé, solo lo hice y ya, lo lamento

Itachi: (Sosteniendo a Sakura) Tendremos nuestra pelea otro día, hermanito, tuviste suerte de que ella te protegiera.

Sasuke: Maldito, (y lo ataca)

Itachi deja caer a Sakura al suelo, y esquiva su ataque, Sakura mientras intentaba curar su herida, cuando es atacada por una kunoichi del sonido, Sakura cae en su jutsu, y no puede seguir aliviándose, el jutsu afecta a todos sus sentidos, la kunoichi le lanza unos shurikens, y ella apenas esquiva tres, los demás la hieren, Itachi va en su ayuda, pero aparecen más ninjas del sonido, Sasuke logra llegar hasta Sakura, pero también cae en el jutsu, aunque su movilidad no es tan afectada como en el caso de Sakura, aun así los ninjas del sonido seguían apareciendo, y tenían prohibido atacarlo a él, solo detenerlo si se entrometía. El cuerpo de Sakura empieza a rodearse de un chakra púrpura, se pone de pie y realiza unos signos de manos, luego una flor de chakra se abre y todos sus pétalos atacan a los ninjas, y a la propia Sakura, al exterminar a todos los ninjas el jutsu desaparece y Sakura cae al suelo.

Sasuke va en su ayuda, al llegar a su lado la ve muy lastimada, y exhausta por ese jutsu que había realizado, la ayuda a ponerse de pie, pero cae de rodillas.

Sakura: Te recordé, y a los demás también. Regresa a Konoha por favor, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Sakura tú... (Itachi aparece al lado de Sakura y la toma del brazo y le da un golpe que la deja inconsciente) ¡Déjala!

Itachi: Lo siento, aun necesitamos su poder, pero no te preocupes ya no recordará nada de su pasado. No te recordara. (Y desaparece)

Sasuke lo sigue, pero Orochimaru lo detiene.

Orochimaru: Vaya vaya, con que Akatsuki encontró un arma muy poderosa, ese jutsu fue espléndido. (El líder pretendió eliminarme con eso, pero no le resulto aun así debo cuidarme) Vamos, ellos regresarán y debemos estar listos.

Sasuke: hmp...

Dentro del escondite de Akatsuki una inconsciente Sakura es llevada hacia una especie de altar, luego se acerca el Líder y utiliza su jutsu para borrar todos los recuerdos de Sakura.

Líder: Listo, fue más fácil de lo que creí, eso es gracias a que esta totalmente agotada por el jutsu que realizo antes.

Kisame: ¿Ahora si funciono?

Líder: Sí, ya lo dije, ustedes deberían estar preparándose, debemos destruir a Orochimaru, retírense.

Todos: Sí.

Al despertar Sakura ya no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, pero si reconocía a todos los de Akatsuki, uso su poder de sanación y se restableció en unos minutos. Al anochecer todos partieron en busca de Orochimaru.

Sakura fue con Itachi y Kisame, saltaban entre los árboles cuando sintieron la presencia de alguien, todos se escondieron, y pudieron descubrir que un ninja del sonido los seguía, Kisame se deshizo de el y siguieron su camino.

Pronto ante ellos apareció Kabuto, Kisame...

Kisame: Sigan ustedes yo quiero pelear, luego los alcanzo.

Sakura: Esta bien, pero recuerda que usa técnicas ilusorias y médicas.

Kisame: Ya lo sé

Sakura e Itachi se van y Kisame comienza su pelea con Kabuto.

Itachi y Sakura llegan hasta un precipicio, y al observar de manera detenida, ven una cueva. Sakura va a bajar, pero Itachi la toma por la cintura y la acerca hacia él.

Sakura: (sonrojada) Itachi ¿que haces?

Itachi: No te precipites, hay dos ninjas ocultos tras nosotros, si bajas seguro estará una trampa esperando, espérame aquí, yo los destruiré. (La suelta y desaparece)

Sakura se queda escondida, mirando hacia la cueva, cuando de pronto ve salir de ella a un ninja que llama su atención (Sasuke). Este a su vez observa hacia todos lados, Sakura siente un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, y al moverse delata su presencia. Sasuke aparece de inmediato, y la ataca con su espada, pero al darse cuenta que es Sakura detiene su ataque. Pero Sakura si lo ataca, este la esquiva como puede pero aun así, los golpes de Sakura le causan daño.

Sasuke: Detente Sakura, soy Sasuke

Sakura: Y por que tendría que conocerte, Itachi me dijo que no confiara en ti.

Sasuke: ¿Y tu confías en ese maldito?

Sakura: Sí, el es mi compañero, y a ti no te conozco... Ya basta de hablar, si tú eres Sasuke mi misión es destruirte, eres un discípulo de Orochimaru, prepárate no te dejare escapar. (Ataca a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, este no tiene más remedio que defenderse, aunque los golpes que le da a Sakura, son leves, intenta de dejarla inconsciente para no pelear con ella. Una vez cree haberlo logrado pero ella se incorpora y lo golpea con su fuerza descomunal, lo cual lo deja muy lastimado. Mientras Itachi vuelve y al ver a Sakura peleando con Sasuke se une a ella)

Itachi: Vaya Sasuke veo que tienes una dura pelea.

Sasuke: Cállate, déjala fuera de esto, ustedes solo la manipulan para su beneficio, ella no sabe lo que hace.

Sakura: Itachi, que esta diciendo.

Itachi: Nada, no le hagas caso, derrotémoslo y vamos por Orochimaru.

Sakura: No, dos contra uno, no es justo. Déjame seguir a mí.

Itachi: No, tú no te atreverás a matarlo.

De pronto Orochimaru aparece y ataca a Sakura, Itachi la toma en brazos y la salva, pero su brazo sale muy lastimado.

Sakura: Itachi, Itachi espera te curo de inmediato, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Itachi: No lo sé...

Sakura cura la herida de Itachi, mientras Sasuke no puede creer lo que ve, su hermano acababa de salvar a alguien. Sintió rabia al ver a Sakura preocupándose por un tipo como ese.

Sasuke: Déjalo, no lo ayudes (y lo ataca, Sakura lo protege, pero Itachi la empuja a un lado, y arremete en contra de Sasuke, ambos comienzan a pelear, Sakura observa la pelea, y con cada golpe afloran a su mente los recuerdos de su pasado, de pronto Orochimaru aparece a su lado y con una bola de energía la lanza hacia el precipicio. Itachi y Sasuke van hacia ella, pero Orochimaru los detiene.

Orochimaru: Alto, estoy divirtiéndome, no se entrometan, Sasuke véngate, hay tienes a quien destruyo tu clan y a tus padres, véngate.

Sasuke: ...

Sakura se pone de pie y

Sakura: Ya veo porque lo odias... Orochimaru, antes lograste escapar, ahora no lo harás (Sakura hace unos símbolos de manos, y aparecen unos lazos de chakra, que atan a Orochimaru, luego un rayo de luz azul envuelve a Sakura, esta resplandece y ataca a Orochimaru, hace un símbolo de luz a los lados de este, y luego se abre una puerta)

Sakura: ¡heavenly gate! (Al instante el alma de Orochimaru, sale de su cuerpo y entra en la puerta, ante él aparecen dos figuras que lo acompañan hacia lo mas profundo de la puerta donde desaparece)

Al cerrarse la puerta, Sakura cae al suelo, pero al estar al borde del precipicio, cae por este. Sasuke que tenía a su hermano arrinconado, lo deja y va por Sakura y la alcanza antes de llegar al suelo.

Sasuke mira hacia arriba del precipicio, ve a Itachi y luego ve a Sakura. No lo piensa dos veces, corre lejos de ahí, ya no dejara que manipulen a Sakura, no lo permitiría. Pero Sakura despierta y lo golpea...

Sakura: ¡Déjame!... (Y se suelta de Sasuke)

Sasuke: Debí suponer que despertarías pronto.

Sakura: Sí, y ahora no tienes otra opción de pelar conmigo... (Sakura se tambalea, y cae de rodillas al suelo) Rayos, no puede ser que me pase esto de nuevo, maldición

Sasuke: ¿Estas bien?

Sakura: (se pone de pie y comienza a alejarse de él) La próxima vez no será igual, te derrotare.

Sasuke: No te iras, espera (la alcanza y con un golpe la deja inconsciente), Lo lamento pero no tenía otra opción.

Camina con ella, hasta llegar a un río, sabe que Akatsuki no dejara a Sakura fácilmente, solo, le queda ir a Konoha. Pronto Sakura despierta, y...

Sakura: Oye que te pasa, suéltame (la tenía atada con una cuerda de chakra, para que no fuera a escapar), por que haces esto

Sasuke: (que venia de la orilla del río con unos pescados) Por que tu no eres como ellos, tu no perteneces a Akatsuki.

Sakura: ja, no te creo, siempre diciendo lo mismo, no puedo recordar mucho, pero siempre que te recuerdo... me siento triste... es algo vago lo que recuerdo, pero seguro tú me hiciste sufrir mucho, o me equivoco.

Sasuke: (bajando la mirada) Si es verdad, yo te he hecho sufrir, pero no fue mi culpa, yo soy un vengador y te lo dije, pero tú...

Sakura: Yo que

Sasuke: Tú... te enamoraste de mí... (Y se va a buscar leña)

Sakura: (sonrojada) Enamorada de ti, estas loco, aunque... (Empieza a recordar todas las situaciones en las que ella, junto a otras chicas le gritaban, lo seguían, etc. También cuando él la había protegido en varias misiones, y cuando ella lo creyó muerto)

De pronto por sus mejillas rodaron lágrimas y...

Sasuke: Que te pasa, por que lloras

Sakura: ... una molestia, eso me decías... Ino y yo siempre peleábamos por ti, recordé aquella noche que te fuiste, esas gracias que no he podido olvidar...

Sasuke: Te dije que soy un vengador, me marche de la Aldea para ser más fuerte...

Sakura: Pero... tú eres fuerte, podrías haber seguido entrenando no era necesario que fueras con Orochimaru.

Sasuke: El es un sannin legendario, y el más poderoso, que mejor maestro.

Sakura: hmp, y de que te sirve, solo te esta usando, después... él... rayos, pero no va a volver, yo lo derrote y si tengo que pelear contigo para que vuelvas a la Aldea, lo haré. (Sakura rompe las cuerdas de chakra que la tenían aprisionada y se acerca a Sasuke).

Sasuke: Vaya, tu fuerza es mayor desde que nos vimos, pero no me puedes derrotar, además yo...

Sakura: (Se tambalea y cae de rodillas): Maldición, aun estoy débil, debo mejorar esta técnica.

Sasuke: Yo te llevare a Konoha, ahora descansa.

Sakura: Pero, que debo hacer, si vuelvo con Akatsuki, podré darles información a los de Konoha, y podremos acabar con ellos. Por favor cuéntale a Tsunade-sama todo lo que ha pasado, o hazle llegar un mensaje, yo estaré bien.

Sasuke: Pero es muy peligroso, además ya deben saber que tu recuperaste la memoria, y lo que es peor pueden borrártela nuevamente.

Sakura: Pero también, puedo engañarlos... (No alcanza a terminar cuando aparece Itachi). ¡Itachi!

Sasuke: Que haces aquí maldito, lo ataca.

Itachi: No es por ti hermanito, Ya veo que recuperaste la memoria, Sakura.

Sakura: Que, recuperar la memoria, claro, Sasuke trata de que crea que soy una ninja de Konoha pero... (Ataca a Sasuke con un jutsu médico, y este cae semiinconsciente al suelo).

Itachi: Bien hecho, volvamos con los demás, a Sasuke lo derrotare otro día, ahora regresemos.

Sakura: Sí. (Sakura mira a Sasuke y le hace una seña, este entiende que Sakura vuelve con Itachi para recabar información)

Sasuke: Cuídate.

*********

Kya!!! Con poquito tiempo… Saku volvió con Akatsuki, ¿Acaso Itachi le creyó realmente, o solo es una trampa para que vuelvan a ponerla bajo el control de Akatsuki?

Eso lo sabrán el el próximo capi "Escondiendo la verdad"

Nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!!! Lamento la tardanza, pero sin Internet T_T y sin Pc, nada podía hacer. Pero eso ya se soluciono Wiiiiii!!! Así que como regalo, este capi es más largo…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!! Siempre los leo y trato de responderlos y gracias a sus sugerencias y comentarios trato de hacer lo mejor.

Ahora que ya me disculpe y agradecí… pueden continuar con la lectura ^_^

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

Itachi: Bien hecho, volvamos con los demás, a Sasuke lo derrotare otro día, ahora regresemos.

Sakura: Sí. (Sakura mira a Sasuke y le hace una seña, este entiende que Sakura vuelve con Itachi para recavar información)

Sasuke: Cuídate.

Lo que sigue:

_**4.-Escondiendo la verdad**_

De vuelta en el escondite de Akatsuki, Sakura trata de no hacer ni decir nada que la delate, aun así Itachi no se fía que Sakura no haya recuperado sus recuerdos. El líder de Akatsuki les ordena a todos que se mantengan un tiempo bajo las sombras, solo es de momento para que ataquen Konoha y atrapen al Kyubi.

- Debo alertar a Naruto… debo hacer algo, pero Itachi, creo que sospecha que recupere la memoria, por el momento debo seguir fingiendo- pensaba Sakura, mientras Itachi la observa y se pone de espaldas a ella

-Sakura, ven - la guió a las afueras del escondite - mañana iré a matar a Sasuke y tu me ayudaras- ordeno el pelinegro

Sakura lo mira sorprendida - ¿A Sasuke?… ¿para que necesitas mi ayuda?-

- El no se atreverá a atacarte, y puedo aprovechar eso- respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos

- Acaso no puedes derrotarlo solo, según me dijo tú siempre fuiste más fuerte que él…- comentó la pelirrosa. Ante la respuesta de la kunoichi Itachi la observo desconfiado

- Veo que recuerdas lo que hablaste con él… no has olvidado… -

Sakura se aleja un poco de él - … Te ayudare…- luego desaparece de la vista del pelinegro.

Sakura no sabía que hacer, Sasuke y Naruto, ambos estaban en peligro, ideo una forma de mandar un mensaje a Konoha, a Sasuke lo ayudaría aunque esto la delatará. Al amanecer Sakura e Itachi emprendieron su camino, los demás miembros se quedaron en su escondite. Itachi solo caminaba Sakura estaba nerviosa, sabía que Orochimaru ya no estaba, Sasuke estaba a salvo, pero ahora Itachi lo acechaba, y de seguro Sasuke no dudaría en pelear con él, ese era su razón de vida.

Pero algo en Itachi hacia que Sakura dudará de que él quisiera matar a su hermano, más bien ella creía que el deseaba que Sasuke se hiciera cada vez más fuerte. No lo entendía pero pasara lo que pasara ella no dejaría que matara a Sasuke. Al llegar a un claro del bosque Itachi detuvo a Sakura, y le ordeno que se mantuviese alerta, ya que estaban rodeados. De pronto, frente a ellos, aparecieron Sasuke y tres ninjas.

-Maldito ahora veras- grita Sasuke, antes de lanzarse hacia su hermano - esta vez yo ganare-

- ¿Y nosotros Sasuke?- Pregunta uno de los ninjas que acompaña al menor de los Uchihas - Bueno creo que voy a jugar con esa belleza un rato…- comenta observando a Sakura, esta a su vez se pone en guardia.

-Suigetsu ella no es tu rival, déjala ir- ordena Sasuke

-Lo lamento pero no lo haré, quiero jugar con ella. Además tú dijiste que elimináramos a todos los de Akatsuki y ella también lo es- el Ninja albino se sigue acercando a la pelirrosa

-Suigetsu, a ella no – grita Sasuke. Itachi aprovecha y lo ataca pero este esquiva su ataque

-Vaya que Líder eres, pero no te preocupes, Sakura no es débil- comenta Itachi, haciendo que su hermano se fije en su subordinado.

-Suigetsu ya te lo dije…- Pero el ninja ataca a Sakura, esta lo esquiva y lo golpea, lo que hace que Suigetsu se coloque a reír - ja, ja, ja que bien además de hermosa eres fuerte, me divertiré mucho contigo- Suigetsu le dedica una gran sonrisa, a lo que Sakura responde con un chasquido de sus nudillos.

- Detente Suigetsu, no crees que yo debería pelear es una kunoichi, yo soy la más indicada además, es la discípula de Tsunade, quiero ver que tan fuerte es, Tsunade derroto a mi maestro y yo me vengare con ella- Sakura observa a la pelirroja kunoichi que la mira con un desprecio, de improvisto ataca Sakura, pero esta la esquiva, pero al hacerlo pierde el equilibrio y la pelirroja la golpea con un extraño jutsu, el cual impide a Sakura utilizar su chakra. Aun así, Sakura logra destruir ese jutsu y se aleja ya que Sasuke esta preocupado por su pelea e Itachi esta aprovechando eso.

-Sígueme, si puedes… ja- reta la pelirrosa a una furiosa kunoichi, para luego alejarse de ese lugar

-Me las pagaras… espera!!!!- grita la pelirroja, siguiendo a la kunoichi de Konoha

Itachi observa que los compañeros de Sasuke también desaparecen y van tras ellas. Él también los sigue, el Líder les ordeno a todos proteger a Sakura, ya que ella tenía el poder de dos jutsus que serian de gran ayuda en sus propósitos.

-¡Espera!- le grita Sasuke a su hermano

De pronto todo resplandece Sasuke comprende que es la técnica que Sakura uso con Kabuto, e intuye que debe estar muy lastimada y agotada, ya que aun no la perfeccionaba. Al llegar al lugar, vio a Suigetsu e Itachi luchando, Karin estaba inconsciente y Sakura estaba de pie, inmóvil, cuando Sasuke llego Itachi golpeo a Suigetsu y tomo a Sakura en sus brazos, pero Karin lo obligo a dejarla caer con un jutsu de parálisis, Sakura se recupera un poco y ataca nuevamente a Karin pero el otro ninja la detiene, aunque no la ataco pues Sasuke lo miro con sus ojos llenos de furia, lo que hizo que su subordinado retrocediera. De pronto algo golpeo a Sakura y cayo, Kisame aparece al lado de Sakura.

- Itachi, el líder desea que vuelvas en seguida, ella no debía venir, tú sabes que el líder la necesita, si algo le pasa te mataría. Regresemos, ya es hora- espeta el Akatsuki.

- Bien… lo se, Sasuke nos veremos otro día, aun puedes hacerte más fuerte, ah… - aparece al lado de Sasuke y le comenta - ¿crees que si ella desaparece tu odio hacia mí, será mas grande?-

Sasuke no alcanza a contestar ya que Itachi desaparece nuevamente -Sakura esta en peligro, aunque ese otro Akatsuki dijo que la necesitaban… por ahora no podrá hacerle daño- se calmo un poco y volvió su fría mirada hacia Karin y Suigetsu, los cuales estaban poniéndose de pie.

-Les dije que no la atacaran…- Sasuke tenía su sharingan activado

Suigetsu sonríe nervioso - Pero si solo quería jugar, no la iba a matar… además por que tengo que hacerte caso, somos un grupo pero tu no me mandas. Solo estoy contigo por que quiero la espada de Kisame y solo no puedo obtenerla- explico el albino.

Mientras, una celosa Karin, planeaba como deshacerse de su nueva rival, ese sería su objetivo, Sakura debía morir, No entendía por que Sasuke se ponía así, si el mismo había dicho que había roto sus lazos con su antiguo equipo. Eso la molesto aun más, se fue dejando a sus compañeros atrás.

*****

Mientras en Konoha, una alterada Tsunade, gritaba a Shizune y a Yamato para que encontraran inmediatamente a Naruto, el mensaje de Sakura había llegado. Tsunade estaba muy feliz, Sakura estaba viva. Pronto aparecieron Kakashi y Jiraiya, Tsunade les narro lo acontecido, de pronto alguien entro sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

-Que quieres vieja, estaba entrenando mi nueva técnica-

-Ya te dije Na-ru-to que no me llames vieja…- grito la Hokage a la vez que golpeaba su escritorio

-eh, Kakashi sensei, ero-sennin ¿Que están haciendo aquí?- Pregunto el rubio, al percatarse de la presencia de sus senseis

-Están dándome un reporte de su misión, pero eso no te incumbe, Naruto hemos recibido información que Akatsuki se esta moviendo, vienen por ti- informo la Hokage

-Eh… Ya era tiempo- comento despreocupado el rubio

-Por eso te quedaras en la aldea, no harás ninguna misión y serás vigilado por los Anbus…- informo Tsunade

-Nooo, yo quiero hacer misiones y no soy un bebe para que lo anden cuidando, soy un Ninja- respondió Naruto golpeando el escritorio de escritorio de la Hokage

-Aquí la que da las ordenes soy yo, pedazo de animal… me escuchaste- Tsunade ya había perdido la paciencia y Naruto solo respondió - Si…iii si-

Tsunade se sentó en su silla y observo a todos los presentes – Una cosa más… creo que les sorprenderá tanto como a mí, pero Sakura… ella esta viva-

-¡¡¡ Que!!!!!- Fue la expresión generalizada de los presentes ante la revelación de Tsunade.

- Ella fue la que me envió esta nota advirtiéndome de que Akatsuki vendría por ti, Naruto- explico

- Pero donde a estado todo este tiempo ¿que paso? ¿tu lo sabias anciana?- pregunto Naruto

La Hokage lo miro y respondió – No… yo estoy tan sorprendida como tu, al principio dude pero Sakura me conoce muy bien, y sabe que soy desconfiada, impregno su chakra en este papel, así se que es ella la que lo escribió y no un impostor- expreso la Hokage.

- ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto Yamato

- Ella se encuentra con Akatsuki- respondió la rubia

- ¡¿Con Akatsuki?!- Kakashi estaba sorprendido, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella estuviera con ellos

- No se como llego tan lejos… pero es parte de Akatsuki, y lo más increíble es que derroto a Orochimaru- comentó la Hokage

- ¡A Orochimaru! No puedo creerlo, pero… ¿Cómo se entero de todo Tsunade-sama?- pregunto Shizune

La nombrada miró a Naruto - Sasuke… el me lo dijo todo-

Al instante Naruto se adelanto hasta colocar sus manos sobre el escritorio de su superior -Sasuke… Sasuke estuvo en la aldea ¿porque no lo detuviste? porque…- la rubia lo interrumpió - El vino a cumplir el favor que le había pedido Sakura, además no me dio tiempo de atraparlo, es muy veloz-

Ahora si que todos ya no ocultaban su asombro

-¿Sakura estaba con Sasuke?- Naruto aun no cabía en su asombro

-No… para que entiendan mejor les explicare desde el principio… Naruto ¿recuerdas la misión del pergamino?- Naruto asintió y la Hokage continuo - Bien pues esa vez Neji vio a un ninja de Akatsuki que se parecía mucho a Sakura, yo le dije que se mantuviera alerta, en caso de encontrarse con ese ninja nuevamente para que se cerciorara de si en realidad era Sakura, mientras Shizune se contactaba con los mejores especialistas para descubrir si el cuerpo que estaba en la tumba era o no Sakura-

-Y yo sin saber nada, no es justo, yo soy su amigo, debieron haberme dicho- le reprocho Naruto

- No eres el único que no sabía nada sobre lo de Sakura, Naruto- comento con un poco de resentimiento Kakashi

-Queríamos cerciorarnos, no hacernos falsas esperanzas- se defendió la Hokage

- ¿Que paso después que se robaron el pergamino?- pregunto Jiraiya

- Sakura había perdido la memoria gracias a un jutsu, el líder de Akatsuki entonces le dio el pergamino para que aprendiera la técnica que venia en su interior, esta técnica es muy poderosa pero a la vez daña al que realiza la técnica, por eso al ser Sakura un ninja medico, tiene mas posibilidades de perfeccionarla, y poder usar ese poder en contra de Konoha y Orochimaru. Por esa razón creo que se la llevaron

-Sorprendente- exclamo Shizune

-Pero había otra técnica aun mas poderosa escondida en el pergamino, Sakura la descubrió y también aprendió a realizarla, con ella derroto a Orochimaru- explico Tsunade

-Pero… y Sasuke ¿cómo se entero de todo?- pregunto Yamato

-Al parecer Akatsuki también quería eliminar a Orochimaru, cuando lo atacaron Sakura fue con ellos, Sasuke lucho con ella ya que Sakura había perdido la memoria y no reconoció a Sasuke- explico Tsunade

-Luchó con Sasuke, que cruel coincidencia- comentó Yamato

-Sasuke y Sakura peleando, pero ¿y que paso?- Kakashi observaba la reacción del rubio, el cual escuchaba en silencio

-Él no se atrevió a lastimarla, pero apareció Itachi y Sasuke se coloco a pelear con él, cuando Itachi estaba por matar a Sasuke, Sakura lo protegió, Itachi logro desviar su ataque, aunque igualmente la hirió, él se iba a marchar con Sakura pero apareció Orochimaru y los ataco, pero esta vez Itachi protegió a Sakura- relato la Hokage.

Naruto presto más atención ante lo dicho por ella -¿Itachi la protegió?-

-Sí, esa vez Sasuke logro alejarla de Akatsuki y ella pudo recuperar su memoria, pero no quiso regresar a konoha, Sasuke esta preocupado pues no esta seguro de que no se den cuenta de que ella recupero la memoria, y lo que es peor, pueden bórrasela nuevamente.

-Mucha razón. Debe salir de ahí inmediatamente- hablo Jiraiya - pero… ¿ahora donde se encuentra?

La Hokage meneó su cabeza negativamente - No lo sé, en esta carta dice que vendrán por Naruto, pero no sabe cuando. Tendremos que esperar, si saben que Sakura nos advirtió, ella estará en peligro-

Naruto le dio la espalda a Tsunade -Pero ¿Qué esta pensando Sasuke? ¿Por qué la dejo ir con Akatsuki? ¿Por qué no la detuvo?-

-Sakura no le dio tiempo, aprovecho que apareció Itachi y golpeo a Sasuke con un jutsu médico, el cual lo dejo semiinconsciente- aseveró la rubia

-Se ve que estaba decidida- Kakashi ya conocía la terquedad de la pelirrosa, así que eso no le sorprendió mucho

-Sakura derroto a Orochimaru- comentó de repente Naruto - Eso quiere decir que Sasuke esta a salvo-

-Si, pero no te ilusiones, quizás el no quiera regresar, aun…- le explico su maestro

Naruto se acerco a la puerta –Si… todavía no cumple su venganza. Pero Sakura en estos momentos esta en medio de todo… me voy- abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse de ese lugar

-Espera Naruto ya sabes que no debes salir de la aldea- le ordenó la Godaime

-Solo voy a caminar… necesito estar solo…- susurro el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta tras él

Continuará

Bueno, no hubo mucho SasuSaku, pero ya vendrá… Pobre Naruto, ahora se a quedado sin sus dos mejores amigos ¿Se quedará en la Aldea? ¿O irá tras ellos? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capi "La soledad y la cercanía".

Nos leemos…


	5. 5 La soledad y la cercanía

Por fin!!!!! Me demore, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿o no? ^_^

Como siempre agradezco sus reviews, y tomo nota de sus consejos, asi puedo mejorar… y eso me gusta ^_^ Asi que muchas gracias

-_pensamientos-_

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

-Sakura derroto a Orochimaru- comentó de repente Naruto - Eso quiere decir que Sasuke esta a salvo-

-Si, pero no te ilusiones, quizás el no quiera regresar, aun…- le explico su maestro

Naruto se acerco a la puerta –Si… todavía no cumple su venganza. Pero Sakura en estos momentos esta en medio de todo… me voy- abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse de ese lugar

-Espera Naruto ya sabes que no debes salir de la aldea- le ordenó la Godaime

-Solo voy a caminar… necesito estar solo…- susurro el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Lo que sigue:

_**5.-La soledad y la cercanía**_

Naruto se aleja, no puede más que pensar en que Sakura esta viva, y Orochimaru ya no esta. Eran buenas noticias, pero algo lo molestaba, ahora se encontraba solo, Sasuke y Sakura estaban afuera, ya no solo era traer de vuelta a Sasuke sino también a Sakura. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando al doblar en una esquina choca con alguien.

-Ay… por que no te fijas por donde vas- espetó irritado

-Lo… lamento… Na… Naruto- El rubio se dio cuenta de quien era y la ayudo a ponerse de pie

-Eh… Hinata, ¡no! discúlpame yo era el que iba descuidado

-¿Te encuentras bien? Naruto- pregunto la kunoichi, ya que la mirada del rubio no era la misma, después de tanto tiempo conociéndolo, sabía cuando algo no andaba bien con Naruto

-Si… yo siempre estoy bien… bueno adiós- Naruto desapareció rápidamente

-Adiós… - susurro Hinata

Se da media vuelta para seguir su camino, pero la preocupación por Naruto puede más, asi que decide seguirlo, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Sale en su busca, luego de unos minutos y lo encuentra sentado en una banca, se queda alejada de él observándolo, pasan las horas y el rubio no se mueve, comienza a oscurecer, y con ello también baja la temperatura, Hinata decide irse, pero un inesperado estornudo la delata

-¿Quien esta ahí?… ¿Hinata?- pregunta el rubio, al ver a la pelinegra tras unos arbustos

-Eh, yo… ya me iba, achis!!!- Naruto se saca su chaqueta y se la ofrece –Vaya Ninja que soy… ¿Estas hace mucho aquí?- preguntó

-Gracias… no yo solo…- comento Hinata

-…Estabas preocupada- termino Naruto, Hinata asintió -Estas distinto a otras veces, por eso te seguí, no debí lo lamento- se disculpo

- No te preocupes, yo estaré bien es solo que recibí dos buenas noticias, pero… ahora tengo otra preocupación más- confeso el rubio, la verdad se le hacia muy fácil conversar con Hinata, ella siempre escuchaba atenta, todas las cosas que él le contaba y cuando lo requería le daba algún consejo

-Las buenas noticias siempre te dan alegría- admitió ella

-Sí, estoy feliz… bien te contare, pero no aquí, vamos- toma la mano de Hinata y la obliga a seguirlo hasta su casa, una vez ahí, Naruto le cuenta todo a Hinata y lo preocupado que esta por Sakura.

-Tú debes confiar en que ellos estarán bien, y si necesitas ayuda aquí estoy- informó la kunoichi

-Sí, lo sé, gracias Hinata- el rubio la miró agradecido, sin duda a parte de Sakura, Hinata también era una gran amiga, además ella no lo golpeaba.

La mirada de Hinata se torno triste -Tú quieres mucho a Sakura ¿cierto?-

Naruto asintió -Claro, es mi amiga. Y ahora no se como esta, pero haré todo lo posible porque ambos vuelvan-

Hinata le sonrió -Sí… de eso estoy segura-

Luego de esa conversación, Naruto fue a dejar a Hinata a su casa. Ya se sentía mejor, Hinata tenía razón, tanto Sasuke como Sakura eran fuertes y podían cuidarse. Ahora dormiría tranquilo y feliz, Sakura estaba viva, y Orochimaru ya no estaba.

******

En el escondite de Akatsuki. Sakura entrenaba con Kisame, el Líder necesitaba que Sakura aprendiera a controlar bien el jutsu del pergamino, ya que pronto irían por el Kyubi. Itachi aun dudaba de Sakura, cuando estaba peleando con Sasuke ella se había ido de ese lugar ¿lo haría para que Sasuke se concentrara en su propia pelea? No lo sabía. Pero algo debía admitir, se sentía bien tenerla aun con ellos, cerca de él, algo había en esa chica que lo atraía, no entendía que, pero eso no lo distraería de su misión, traer al Kyubi… Sasuke podía esperar.

Una agotada Sakura se apoyo en la pared y se dejo caer al suelo - Esta bien por hoy Kisame, si me excedo no podré recuperarme pronto… además tu no te ves nada de bien- comentó burlona

-Tsk… esa técnica es muy buena, ha hecho que llegue a sentirme agotado. Bueno, si no me necesitan me voy, necesito un relajo- Kisame se retiro del lugar.

Sakura se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de aquel lugar - Ah, yo saldré a caminar necesito aire- Tomo su mochila dispuesta a salir, pero la voz de aquel que era el Líder de Akatsuki la detuvo -Deidara ve con ella-

-¡Qué! Pasa algo… ¿Por qué no puedo salir sola?- pregunto la pelirrosa

-Es por protección, recuerda que tenemos muchos enemigos- explico el shinobi

-¡Que aburrido!... Es cierto eres una niñita que no se puede defender sola…- comento el rubio, provocando un evidente enojo por parte de la kunoichi. Sakura se acerco a él - ¿Que dijiste? -le da un golpe en la boca del estomago, aprovechando que tenía su guardia baja - no creas que no se me defender- amenazo ella

-Maldita- bufó Deidara para luego tomarla del chaleco -no creas que por ser mujer no te voy a golpear- amenazo él

-Detente Deidara- ordeno el líder, apretando el brazo con el cual Deidara aprisionaba a Sakura, el rubio soltó a la kunoichi y se retiro, escupiendo palabras en contra de la kunoichi. El líder se volvió hacia la pelirrosa -Sakura déjalo ya… entre nosotros no debe haber peleas… veo que ustedes no se toleran… mucho que problema- comento el shinobi dándole la espalda

-Esta bien no saldré, así este imbécil no tendrá que aburrirse- comentó enfada

-Yo iré con ella- Sakura miró a quien había alzado la voz

-Muy bien, entonces Itachi te acompañara- ordeno el lider

Sakura sale de mala gana de aquel lugar, y se adelanta a Itachi. Ella pretendía enviar otro mensaje a Konoha, pero con Itachi vigilándola, no se arriesgaría. Sabía que el sospechaba de ella, no era fácil de engañar. Entonces decidió ir darse un baño, a un lago que había cerca de ese lugar, necesitaba relajarse y sentía que apestaba. Itachi la siguió callado. Al llegar Sakura se puso frente a él - Me voy a bañar, así que no mires que me voy a desvestir-

Itachi no dijo nada y se dio vuelta, Sakura se fue tras unos arbustos y salio envuelta en una toalla, Itachi miro de reojo a la pelirrosa, realmente era atractiva…

-Te dije que no mirarás- ordeno ella

-Fue sin querer…- comento él, para luego darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar -Creo que iré a dar un paseo, luego vuelvo- dijo desapareciendo de aquel lugar

Sakura se metió en el agua, estaba fría, pero pronto se acostumbro, se sentía tranquila, el agua masajeaba su cuerpo, produciendo una sensación de descanso. No muy lejos de allí, Itachi la observaba, ahora con los rayos de sol en el agua, Sakura parecía una ilusión, no podía apartar la mirada de ella. De pronto observo que unos ninjas de la aldea del sonido se acercaban, y fue hacia ellos. Sakura sintió el chocar de los kunais y salio inmediatamente del agua. Se arropo con su toalla y fue hacia su ropa, a la vez que veía como Itachi se acercaba.

¿Que ha sido todo eso?-preguntó

-Vístete luego- ordeno el pelinegro -eran unos ninjas del sonido, seguro hay más por este lugar-

Al decir esto una lluvia de agujas llego hacia ellos, Itachi las detuvo todos, y se puso delante de Sakura -Rápido, vístete y vámonos de aquí-

Sakura se vistió rápidamente, mientras Itachi, estaba atento ante cualquier movimiento extraño.

-Ya esta, vamos – comentó Sakura adelantándose a Itachi

-Bien, vamos- Itachi siguió a la pelirrosa, aunque claro, sin dejar de observar a su alrededor en caso de que hubiera más ninjas cerca

-Creo que el líder tenia razón, si hubiera venido sola, esos ninjas quizás me hubieran tomado por sorpresa…Gracias Itachi- Sakura le brindo una sonrisa e Itachi se hizo el indiferente -Hmp…-fue todo lo que dijo

-La misma actitud de Sasuke- comento Sakura

Pronto se encontró con la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella -_no debí decir eso_- pensó la pelirrosa

Itachi la miro acusadoramente -Lo sabía… tu recuperaste la memoria-

- No yo solo lo dije… sin pensar- menciono ella

Itachi la miro por unos instantes, ella lo miro también, ya que creía que al esquivar su mirada le daría la razón a él. Itachi le dio la espalda, y comenzo a avanzar - Bien vamos-. Asi juntos volvieron a la guarida de Akatsuki.

****

Por otro lado, Karin planeaba como deshacerse de Sakura. No le perdonaría haberla lastimado y menos que Sasuke mostrara tanta preocupación por ella. Debía hacer algo.

Suigetsu se dio cuenta de la actitud de la chica, ya que desde la pelea con Akatsuki, ella había dejado de fastidiarlo, incluso a Sasuke y eso ya era mucho - Parece que la pelea con esa chica te quito lo fastidiosa… zanahoria-

Karin lo miró furiosa, luego vio que Sasuke se acercaba, se puso de pie y se - Nada que te importe, déjame en paz- informó para luego comenzar a alejarse

-Creo que esa chica de Konoha, te puso de muy mal humor- comento burlonamente el albino

-Estúpido… Piensa lo que quieras- grito ella antes de desaparecer

Suigetsu rió ante la actitud de la kunoichi - Creo que di en el clavo- el pelinegro llego hasta su lado -Sasuke creo que esa chica de Akatsuki, se ha ganado una enemiga temible, Karin asusta- comentó sonrientemente Suigetsu.

A Sasuke no le gusto lo que escucho, se quedo observando hacia un punto, pensando en lo que Suigetsu le comentó. Sabía que Sakura era fuerte, pero Karin también lo era. Sakura estaba en peligro y eso no le gusto para nada. Tendría que vigilar a Karin.

****

Kisame, Itachi, Sakura Y Deidara se dirigian hacia Konoha, el grupo de Sasuke estaba cerca de ellos. Karin quería eliminar a Sakura, Suigetsu quería la espada de Kisame, Sasuke quería cumplir su venganza, y Juugo solo los seguía. Los Akatsuki sabían perfectamente que estaban siendo seguidos. Sin previo aviso, Kisame formo una ola gigante y Sakura golpeo el suelo con uno de sus puños, provocando una gran grieta, forzando a que sus perseguidores salieran

-Vaya con que estas eran las ratas que nos seguían- mencionó Kisame, al ver al sonriente albino que miraba su espada

-Que fastidio- exclamo Deidara

-Estúpido- le comentó Itachi

Deidara se puso delante de Itachi - ¿Que dijiste? Aquí el único estúpido eres tú- amenazo el rubio

-Vaya que compañerismo- comento Suigetsu - hola Sakura, nos volvemos a encontrar- comento agitando una de sus manos, provocando una mirada de fastidio de parte de tres personas

-Hola- respondió cortante -_Sasuke por que tenías que aparecer justo ahora_-

Karin observaba con ira a aquella kunoichi -_Tsk_… _Ya veras niñita, te eliminare, aunque Sasuke nos haya advertido que no te atacáramos, los accidentes pasan, y tu muerte será un desafortunado suceso- _Karin sonrió maliciosamente

-¿Con quien peleare?- pregunto de pronto Juugo

Sasuke observa a Itachi con su guardia baja y lo ataca, éste lo esquiva y se aleja del lugar, los demás miembros de Akatsuki hacen lo mismo, se separan. Sakura se aleja hacia el camino que va hacia Konoha, aunque esta oculta, observando todo lo que pasa con Sasuke e Itachi. Suigetsu mientras peleaba con Kisame

-Aun te falta, chico soy mejor que tú- afirmo Kisame, mientras esquivaba los ataques del chico

-Quiero tú espada, y la tendré- Suigetsu comenzó a atacar con más fiereza a su sempai, comenzando así una batalla predestinada a realizarse tarde o temprano.

En otro lugar un enojado Deidara peleaba con Juugo

-Maldición, yo no quería luchar aun, tengo sueño, y estoy cansado. La vida de un artista es dura, ¿sabes?- menciono Deidara a un inexpresivo Juugo.

-Entonces…te matare luego, para que descanses todo lo que quieras ¿que te parece?- informo al Akatsuki

Deidara lo miro con fastidio -No lo creo, ya me fastidiaste el día y por eso, vas a morir- y se lanzo a atacarlo.

En otro lugar Karin buscaba desesperadamente a Sakura, al ubicarla lanza unos kunais hacia ella, para tomarla por sorpresa, pero Sakura los esquiva fácilmente, y le hace frente. Pero al estar tan cerca de la pelea entre Itachi y Sasuke, casi es herida por unos shurikens lanzados por Sasuke.

Karin sonrió con malicia -Vaya, veo que Sasuke quiere eliminarte también, nos dio la orden de matarte, y yo cumpliré- mintió

-¿Qué? No te creo, además tú no me puedes derrotar- afirmó Sakura, lo que hizo que Karin enfureciera

-Eso es lo que crees- enfatizo la kunoichi saltando a un árbol y comenzando a hacer sellos.

Karin va a utilizar uno de sus jutsus, pero Sakura rompe el árbol en que ella se encuentra, Karin salta hacia otro y Sakura usa el kage bunshin no jutsu (multiclones de sombra) para atacarla desde distintos lugares con sus golpes, Karin deshace fácilmente el jutsu de Sakura, y la hace caer en una de sus trampas, al lograr esto Sakura queda dentro de un genjutsu muy poderoso, a diferencia de los otros genjutsus, las heridas que sufre en su sueño, se transforman en heridas de verdad, y a la vez va perdiendo su chakra. Karin a la vez se envuelve en una aura de chakra, ya que si es atacada y pierde su concentración, el jutsu se pierde, el aura de chakra que la rodea se hará más fuerte a medida que absorba el chakra de Sakura, y por lo tanto su jutsu.

Sasuke, se da cuenta de lo que ha pasado -_Suigetsu tenía razón, Karin quiere matar a Sakura-_, el pelinegro quiere ir en su ayuda, pero ya es tarde, ni él puede romper el aura que rodea a Karin, ahora solo queda que Sakura rompa el jutsu, Itachi a su vez ve a Sakura y va en su ayuda, pero Sasuke, en un extraño acto, le explica lo que ha pasado

Itachi se queda mirando hacia la barrera de chakra –_Rayos… no debí confiarme, si algo le pasa el líder nos matara, además no puedo dejar que muera, no puedo_-

Itachi saca una espada de chakra y se dirige hacia Karin, Sasuke no hace ningún movimiento, lo deja actuar _-todo sea por salvar a Sakura-_ Pero aun la espada de Itachi no logra romper el aura.

En el cuerpo de Sakura comienzan a aparecer heridas, de seguro estaría luchando dentro del genjutsu. De pronto Karin comienza a sangrar por la boca, el aura que la rodea comienza a trizarse, Sasuke e Itachi miran hacia Sakura, esta se pone de pie con dificultad y Karin cae inconsciente.

- Me subestimaste, te dije que no me ganarías, tengo personas por las que vivir, no puedo morir aquí…aunque quizás, yo también te subestime- confesó la pelirrosa, con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Una mancha de sangre empieza a aflorar de su costado y cae pesadamente al suelo, mientras el aura que la rodeaba a ella se rompe. Itachi va hacia Sakura pero Sasuke se le adelanta.

-¡Déjala, no la toques!- ordena Itachi a su hermano a la vez que lo ataca y lo aleja de Sakura, a la cual acerca hacia sí, en algo parecido a un abrazo -Vamos, se fuerte, dijiste que no morirías aquí- susurro Itachi

-Deja llevarla a Konoha, Tsunade la curara- exigió el Uchiha menor

-No…ya es tarde, esta muriendo-sus ojos estaban llameantes, llenos de furia, Sasuke sintió temor - La próxima vez te matare…- amenazo Itachi

- Sasuke… Sasu…- susurro la kunoichi en brazos de Itachi

Itachi mira con resentimiento a Sasuke -Rayos, hasta el final dice tu nombre, eres un maldito-

-Deja llevarla con Tsunade- exige nuevamente Sasuke, acercándose cautelosamente hacia su hermano - ella la puede salvar-

- Nooo!!!- Itachi provoca una gran ráfaga de viento y desaparece junto a Sakura

Un apesadumbrado Sasuke se deja caer de rodillas al suelo, donde hay rastros de la sangre de Sakura.

- No puede ser, te dije que debías volver a Konoha, que era peligroso… al final no te pude proteger, y un integrante de mi propio grupo te… no Sakura, no te mueras, no lo hagas- murmuro el pelinegro

-Ja… Ja… Cof.. Cof… Esta muerta…era una herida mortal, pudo haberla esquivado, pero en la ilusión iba hacia ti, ella se cruzó entre la espada y tú. Tonta aunque sabía que eras una ilusión, te protegió… cof…- comentó una moribunda Karin

Sasuke se acerco a Karin, la miro con furia, y le atravesó el pecho con su espada.

-Les advertí que a ella no la atacarán- gritó el pelinegro con frustración. Se dio media vuelta y se alejo de ese lugar, esperando que Sakura no muriera, Tsunade podía ayudarla y aunque corriera el riesgo de que lo capturaran, iría hacia Konoha, tal como lo había hecho la otra vez.

****

Mientras Itachi, corría con una moribunda Sakura en sus brazos. El líder quizás podría salvarla.

-No te mueras, no lo hagas- Sus ojos se mostraban tristes, algo había pasado en el tiempo que ella estuvo a su lado, ahora era importante para él, y no podía evitar sentirse abrumado por el estado de ella

-Aug… Sasuke… estas aquí- dijo Sakura, la cual veía en Itachi a Sasuke debido a la perdida de sangre.

Itachi se detuvo y la observo -_Tanto lo quieres_- asintió -Si estoy aquí… se fuerte Sakura-

Sakura le dedido una sonrisa débil y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos - Sasuke… estas bien, que bueno… yo… y… -

-No hables más, ya vamos a llegar y te van a curar- pidió Itachi, poniendose en marcha de nuevo

-Sólo diré algo más…- menciono Sakura - Te amo… Sasuke…- Y se desmaya

Itachi se detuvo al ver que Sakura no reaccionaba, pero dio un suspiro de alivio al percatarse que ella aun vivía y que solo se había desmayado. Emprendió nuevamente el camino hacia el escondite, al llegar a dicho lugar, alarmo a todos por el estado en que traía a Sakura.

El líder rápidamente utilizó unas de sus técnicas sobre la chica, dejándola envuelta en un aura de chakra. Luego fue hacia Itachi, y lo golpeó, este cayo al suelo, pero rápidamente se puso de pie.

-Te dije que la protegieran. Yo no puedo salvarla, necesitamos a un ninja médico, más vale que encuentres uno rápido o no solo ella morirá- informo el Akatsuki

Itachi asiente y desaparece.

-Uds. También vayan, no podemos perder tiempo- ordenó el líder a los demás integrantes de Akatsuki.

****

En Konoha, Tsunade esta en su despacho, firmando papeles, de pronto su taza de té se triza.

Tsunade observa la taza -Esto no es bueno, algo malo ha pasado-

Una ráfaga de viento entra por la ventana y tira todos los documentos al suelo, Tsunade se pone de pie y fija la mirada hacia quien esta frente a ella.

-¿Por qué estas aquí, Sakura te envió?- pregunto la Hokage al recién llegado

-Debes venir conmigo-

-¿Porque iría contigo?... Sasuke Uchiha- comentó la rubia

-Sakura esta muriendo, y usted es la única que puede ayudarla- explico en un tono un poco alterado el shinobi

-¡Qué! Y ¿Por qué no la trajiste?-

-Por que Itachi se la llevo- Sasuke apreto sus puños recordando aquello -debe estar con Akatsuki- explico

-Tsk… será muy difícil llegar a ella ¿al menos sabes donde se encuentran?-

-No… pero debes ayudarla- exigió Sasuke

Tsunade observó con atención la actitud de Sasuke - Bien, iré, pero debemos tener ayuda, Akatsuki tiene muchos miembros y de seguro no va a ser fácil dar con su paradero- explico la Hokage

-Lo sé, por eso vine…por mi culpa ella esta muriendo- confesó el Uchiha

-Llamare a Shizune y reuniré a algunos ninjas… ¿podrás esperar?- informó Tsunade

El pelinegro asintió. Tsunade llama a Shizune y le informa lo ocurrido, esta se sorprende al ver a Sasuke en la oficina, pero escucha atentamente las instrucciones de la Hokage.

En diez minutos un escuadrón, comandado por la mismísima se dirige hacia el escondite de Akatsuki. Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru conformaban el equipo que Tsunade había podido convocar, ya que los otros se encontraban en misiones.

Al atardecer, Akamaru percibe el aroma de Sakura, al igual que Kiba, entonces deciden hacer un plan para poder sacar a Sakura de ahí, lo más rápido posible, ya que como Sasuke había dicho antes, ella estaba gravemente herida.

Continuara

****

¿Qué les pareció?... En el próximo capi sabran si logran recuperar a Sakura o si Akatsuki la mantiene con ellos…

Espero actualizar pronto… asi que hasta entonces… Cuídense


	6. 6 De regreso a Konoha

Actualizando lo más pronto posible, y con escaso tiempo… pero que se le va a hacer. ^_^

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc… Gracias a quienes siguen mi historia… Bueno no alargo más y a leer

* * *

_**6.-Volviendo a Konoha**_

Gracias al Byakugan de Hinata, se enteran de que Sakura esta siendo custodiada por solo una persona. Tsunade decide ir con Sasuke al interior de la guarida, mientras los tres restantes custodiarían afuera, ya que en cualquier momento podrían aparecer los demás miembros de Akatsuki.

El interior de aquel lugar, estaba tenuemente iluminado, siguieron por el pasillo principal, ya que al final de este se podía ver una luz distinta. Al llegar, Sasuke ve a Sakura envuelta en un manto de chakra, se dirige a ella sin pensarlo dos veces, pero es atacado por unas agujas envenenadas, este las esquiva rápidamente y Tsunade arremete en contra del atacante, y lo golpea con su bisturí de Chakra. Su ataque da en el blanco, pero se escucha un puuf¡¡¡ y Tsunade se da cuenta de que solo era un clon, el verdadero la ataca con un jutsu de parálisis, pero esta al ser un ninja médico ( y nada menos que la Hokage) logra romper el jutsu fácilmente.

Mientras Sasuke llega al lado de Sakura, y la toma en sus brazos. No puede evitar sentirse acongojado, Sakura estaba fría, pálida, su corazón apenas palpitaba.

-¡¡¡¡¡Tsunade!!!!! Ayúdala, Sakura esta, esta… - balbuceo el pelinegro

Tsunade utiliza el Kuchiyose no jutsu (técnica de invocación) llama Katsuyu, y la deja en su lugar, junto a un clon de ella, el líder trata de impedir que la rubia se aleje, pero el ácido de la babosa, es muy venenoso. Sasuke aprovecha el momento y sale con Sakura, seguido de Tsunade, ya que la prioridad no era luchar con Akatsuki.

Al salir Shino, Hinata y Kiba están peleando con Itachi, el cual ya había regresado con un ninja médico. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke tenía a Sakura y se dirigió hacia él, pero Tsunade se interpuso y empezó a luchar con él. Sasuke dejo a Sakura con Hinata y Shino – cuídenla- Luego se fue a luchar con Itachi

- Tsunade ayude a Sakura… esta es mi pelea… -

Tsunade observó a los dos Uchihas y retrocedió - Esta bien, pero ten cuidado. Además si te llegara a pasar algo Sakura se enojaría mucho conmigo-

-Entiendo-

Tsunade va a socorrer a Sakura, al ver el estado en el que esta, empieza a curarla con suma rapidez, pero… menea su cabeza negativamente - No puedo curarla aquí, he detenido la hemorragia, pero debo atenderla en el hospital, lo antes posible o no habrá nada que hacer-

Hinata tomo la mano de su amiga - Tsunade-sama ¿tan mal esta Sakura?-

Tsunade asintió - Sus heridas son internas… necesito más ayuda- informo

Kiba se acerco a ellas - Entonces apresurémonos, siento el olor de más tipos que se acercan hacia acá-

-Bien, vamos, si nos retrasamos más… Sakura puede morir- exclamo la Hokage, viendo hacia el lugar donde luchaban los hermanos Uchiha.

Itachi escucho el comentario de la Hokage, esquivo algunos ataques de su hermano, observo a la kunoichi que estaba en brazos del Inuzuka. Luego activo una técnica nueva de su sharingan con la cual creo una distorsión de dimensión.

-Váyanse- les ordeno

Sasuke lo miro receloso -¿Por que haces esto?-

-Por ti no, estúpido, si ella muere no nos servirá, dejare que la lleven a Konoha y que se recupere, pero después iremos por ella y el kyubi- sentenció el Uchiha mayor

- No si te mato antes- amenazo Sasuke

-Aunque me mates, no soy el único Akatsuki que ira tras ellos, ahora váyanse-

Tsunade mira Itachi, aunque no confía mucho en él, se arriesgo ya que la vida de Sakura estaba en peligro. Seguida de sus ninjas, cruzo aquella distorsión desapareciendo en un instante. Sasuke apreta sus puños, quería eliminar a Itachi, pero ahora él le estaba dando la oportunidad de salvar a Sakura, tan solo por esta vez, se olvidaría de su venganza.

- Nos volveremos a ver- comentó Itachi

Cuando desaparecen Itachi desvanece su sharingan y desaparece de ese lugar junto con el ninja médico que traía. Al llegar los demás miembros de Akatsuki, se encuentran con su líder, un poco lastimado por el ácido de la babosa de Tsunade. Itachi aparece con el ninja médico, al igual que sus compañeros. Al no encontrar a Sakura, entienden que debe estar de vuelta en Konoha, luego de que los ninjas médicos curaran al líder, los eliminaron.

Ahora tendrían que planear una nueva estrategia para atrapar al kyubi y a Sakura, ya que de seguro la Hokage habría reforzado la defensa de la aldea. El factor sorpresa se había perdido.

****

Cerca de las puertas de Konoha, Sasuke, él cual llevaba a Sakura, se detiene, y se acerca a Tsunade -Cuide de ella- deposita a Sakura en sus brazos y comienza a alejarse de ellos.

-Espera Sasuke Uchiha- Tsunade le entrega a Sakura a Kiba -Adelántense al hospital, yo iré en un momento, Shizune sabrá que hacer mientras llegó- ordenó, los chicos asintieron, y se marcharon

Tsunade se acerca a Sasuke, este se pone a la defensiva -¿Que quieres?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Mantente al lado de ella hasta que despierte- contesto la Hokage

-¿Qué?... No necesita que este ahí, tú debes ir a ayudarla- exclamo Sasuke un poco confundido

Tsunade asintió -Lo sé, pero sus heridas también son del alma, y si te siente a su lado podrá recuperarse rápidamente-

-Tonterías, Sakura es muy terca como para morir, tiene razones por las que vivir-

-Tú eres una de esas razones-

Sasuke la miró sorprendido, luego bajo su mirada -Lo sé, pero yo rompí mis lazos con ella, Naruto y Kakashi, no le afectara si estoy a su lado o no-

Tsunade comenzó a perder su calma y lo miro con un deje de enojo -Te lo diré de otra forma, en estos momentos Sakura, necesita algo o alguien que la haga volver- le informo

- ¿Qué quieres decir con volver?-

-El genjutsu que usaron en ella, Sakura no lo desvaneció por completo, su conciencia aun esta atrapada y solo ella puede liberarse, pero se que si te escucha, si te siente a su lado ella volverá, sino cada día ira empeorando, y yo no podré hacer nada por ella.

Sasuke observa el camino hacia Konoha, recuerda las tantas veces que cruzo ese camino junto a ella, Naruto y Kakashi -Esta bien… pero si entro en la villa los Anbus me atraparan-

Tsunade sonrió orgullosa -Por eso no te preocupes, yo soy la Hokage, a las 20:00 hrs. mandaré a la guardia del lado sureste a otra localización, por unos minutos. Tú entras por ese lado y te diriges al hospital, el cual no estará custodiado ya que yo daré la orden. Entendido- informo la rubia

-Si-

La Hokage se comenzó a alejar -Yo te buscaré y te indicaré donde esta Sakura- Se detiene y se vuelve hacia el pelinegro -Ella te quiere mucho, de seguro la traerás de vuelta- Y desaparece, dejando a un pensativo pelinegro.

-Maldita Karin… Sakura resiste se fuerte-

******

En el hospital de Konoha, Shizune tenía a un equipo rodeando a Sakura, la cual estaba en medio de un sello de sanación, al llegar Tsunade, reviso el estado de Sakura, la herida estaba sanando lentamente, pero su pulso, era débil. Al pasar una hora, su herida había sanado casi por completo. Tsunade despacho a su equipo, incluida Shizune.

- Gracias a todos han hecho un gran trabajo, ahora vayan a descansar yo me haré cargo-

Shizune se acerco a ella, no muy de acuerdo con dejarle todo el trabajo a su maestra -Pero Tsunade-sama…yo quiero ayudarla-

-No te preocupes Shizune ve a descansar, yo me haré cargo, además ya hicieron todo lo que podían, ahora es turno de Sakura-

-Pero…- La Hokage meneo negativamente la cabeza, y Shizune supo que no había pero que valga - Espero que despierte pronto... Bueno me retiro, hasta mañana-

-Adiós, Shizune- _Uno menos, ahora quedan pocos… Espero que Sasuke no haya huido-_

Hinata, Shino y Kiba se acercan a la Hokage

¿Como esta Sakura?- pregunto Kiba

-Bien, pudimos estabilizarla, pero esta dentro de un genjutsu, y ella es la única que puede romperlo, sino despierta dentro de 2 días, ira muriendo y nada se podrá hacer-

-Ella va a despertar, es muy fuerte- murmuro Hinata

-Sí… más tercas que Sakura no hay- Exclamo Kiba, ganándose la reprochadora mirada de sus compañeros -Creo que no debí decir eso-

La Hokage sonrío - No te preocupes, es verdad esa terquedad la puede ayudar. Pero vayan a descansar, yo me haré cargo-

- Entonces…con su permiso, nos retiramos- informo Shino

Al quedar sola en el pasillo, Tsunade va hasta la ventana y hace una señal. Al instante Sasuke aparece a su lado.

-Que bueno que viniste. Ve a verla, esta en la habitación del fondo. Y no te preocupes, la guardia la hago yo, así que puedes quedarte tranquilo- informo Tsunade -Anda ve con ella-

Sasuke se dirige a la habitación, al llegar a la puerta duda un poco antes de entrar. Al abrir la puerta la habitación esta iluminada solo con la luz de la luna, Sakura estaba dormida, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse herido, se sentía culpable por el estado en el que se encontraba. Se acerco a Sakura, tomo una silla que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, y la acerco a la cama en la que ella se encontraba. Se sentó a su lado, y tiernamente paso su mano por la pálida mejilla de la pelirrosa. Luego tomo su mano y la acerco su cara (a la de Sasuke) ahí se quedo un buen rato observándola.

-Sakura despierta, estas a salvo, estas en tu hogar en Konoha. Por favor regresa, eres fuerte- Hablarle, eso era lo único que podía hacer.

Así llego la mañana, Sasuke estaba dormido al lado de Sakura, Tsunade entro y Sasuke despertó de inmediato.

-Tranquilo, soy yo. Ha reaccionado Sakura-

-No, aunque le hable no responde, creo que no soy yo quien debería estar aquí- comento con desgano el pelinegro

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Tsunade, mientras se acercaba a revisar a Sakura

Sasuke le dio la espalda -Naruto… el debería estar aquí, no yo-

-Sa… sasu… ke-kun- un leve murmullo salió de los labios de Sakura. Al instante el pelinegro se encontraba a su lado -¡Sakura!- Para desilusión de Tsunade y Sasuke, ella no había despertado.

-Creo que te equivocas, ella te llama en sueños. Estoy segura de que la harás volver- comentó la Hokage – Bien como no puedes andar a plena luz del día así que hoy te quedaras en mi casa, en la noche volverás a verla-

- Pero…- intento rebatir Sasuke

- Nada… Ella te necesita. A sufrido mucho estos años, se ha hecho más fuerte, pero aún así su corazón esta herido, por que cuando te fuiste, heriste a quienes te apreciaban y te aprecian- sermoneo la rubia

Sasuke miro de reojo a Sakura -Lo sé, pero era algo que debía hacer, es más aun no he cumplido mi venganza. Pero tienes razón es mi culpa, yo estoy destruyendo a mis amigos, estoy haciendo lo mismo que Itachi. Por eso rompí mi lazo con ellos, pero ellos no quieren romper sus lazos conmigo. Y eso también me lastima-

Tsunade escuchaba atenta al Uchiha, su tono de voz era distinto, no era frío y distante. Aunque tratase de romper sus lazos con sus amigos el nunca lo lograría, ya que sus lazos eran para toda la vida. Al menos así lo creían Naruto y Sakura.

Sasuke se retira a la casa de Tsunade, al llegar observa unas fotos que hay colgadas en la pared, reconoce a muchas de las personas en ellas, y se sonríe al ver una en el que aparece él, junto a Naruto y Sakura. Luego se sentó en el sofá, de pronto se sintió inquieto y decidió cerrar todas las cortinas e irse a una habitación del fondo, si alguien entraba el tendría tiempo de escapar.

Así paso el día, Sakura no había vuelto a hablar, Tsunade había dormido toda la tarde en su oficina, Shizune estaba vuelta loca con todos los papeles que tenía aun por firmar la Hokage, pero no la quiso molestar, sabía el genio que tenía cuando la despertaban, además había estado cuidando de Sakura por la noche. Se merecía un descanso.

Al anochecer Tsunade se retiro a su casa, al entrar vio que todas las cortinas estaban cerradas.

-Ese Uchiha, se nota que no quiere que lo atrapen. Hablando de él ¿Dónde se metió?- se pregunto la Hokage

Recorrió la casa y al llegar a la última habitación, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sasuke en una posición de defensa y con un kunai en sus manos.

-Tranquilo, soy yo… ¿Descansaste?-

Sasuke relajo su postura – Sí… ¿Qué ha pasado con Sakura?-

Tsunade sonríe al ver la cara de preocupación de Sasuke - No ha reaccionado y ya nos queda menos tiempo. Comeremos algo y luego iremos al hospital, ¿Te parece?- comento Tsunade

Sasuke asintió

-Ah, deberías darte un baño, y meter la ropa a la lavadora y luego a la secadora. No querrás que Sakura se despierte y te encuentre sucio y oliendo mal- exclamo burlona

Sasuke la miro mal y se marcho hacia el baño –Bien- Xb

Como a las 21:00 hrs. Tsunade se fue al hospital, seguida de Sasuke el cuál iba entre los árboles. Luego espero a que Tsunade le diera una señal y volvió a entrar a la habitación de Sakura.

***************

Hasta aquí el capi…con suerte y actualizo el sábado. Ahí leerán si Sasuke logra que Saku despierte… Pero si lo logra ¿Qué hará después, se volverá a marchar de la Aldea?

Nos leemos en el próximo capi. Saludos ^_^


	7. 7 Despertar de un sentimiento

En el capitulo anterior:

-Ah, deberías darte un baño, y meter la ropa a la lavadora y luego a la secadora. No querrás que Sakura se despierte y te encuentre sucio y oliendo mal- exclamo burlona

Sasuke la miro mal y se marcho hacia el baño –Bien- Xb

Como a las 21:00 hrs. Tsunade se fue al hospital, seguida de Sasuke el cuál iba entre los árboles. Luego espero a que Tsunade le diera una señal y volvió a entrar a la habitación de Sakura.

Lo que sigue:

_**7.-El despertar de un sentimiento reprimido **_

Al entrar a la habitación, se fue directamente al lado de la pelirrosa, y tomo su mano. Sentía que si hacia eso, ella podría reaccionar. Paso de píe al lado de ella por un largo tiempo. A su mente afloraban los recuerdos de niñez, las misiones que habían realizado. No pudo evitar sonreírse, al recordar las tonterías de Naruto y compañía.

- El dobe… me pregunto ¿que harías en mi lugar?- Se imagino a Naruto, gritándole a Sakura con un megáfono ¡¡¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!!!! Despierta - _Seguro eso haría_-

De pronto escucho unos pasos que se acercaban veloces a la puerta, decidió salir de ahí por la ventana, y ver que pasaba. Al llegar a la ventana escucho a Tsunade detrás la puerta

-Lee, ¿qué crees que haces?-

-Tsunade-sama, me acabo de enterar, déjeme verla por favor, unos minutos- suplicó el chico

- Pero no son horas de visitas-

-No importa, usted puede dejarme entrar- exclamo esperanzado

-Pero…-

-Esta bien, mañana estaré aquí a las 8:00, no a las 7:00, así podré verla más tiempo- confesó resignado aquel Ninja, a la vez que daba la vuelta para retirarse.

-Espera un momento, las horas de visitas no son tan temprano, deberías haber venido antes- recalco la Hokage, mirando seriamente al shinobi

- ¡Por favor! acabo de llegar de una misión sino, hubiera venido antes. Déjeme ver a mi adorada Sakura, por favor- imploro nuevamente

Tsunade lo observo -_Rayos, no me puedo negar o mañana temprano estará aquí, dando lata_- bufo cansinamente - Esta bien, solo 5 minutos, pero antes espera a que la revise-

-Sí, como usted diga-

Al entrar, la Hokage nota la ausencia de Sasuke, va hacia la ventana y este aparece a un lado, Tsunade le cuenta lo ocurrido, y le comenta que al salir Lee, vuelva a entrar. Sasuke frunce el ceño, no le gustaba mucho la idea de que ese cejas encrespadas, estuviera con Sakura. Así que se quedó a un lado de la ventana vigilándolo.

Lee entro y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito -¡Sakura!-

-Silencio, estas en un hospital-

-Lo lamento-

-Bien 5 minutos, ¿vale?-

-Sí-

Tsunade se retiro, el pobre Lee estaba más que contento al volver a verla, recién venía enterándose de que Sakura estaba viva. No podía ocultar su alegría. Pero a la vez se sintió apenado al verla ahí, tan pálida. Se acerco a ella y le tomo una de sus manos. Sasuke observaba todo desde la ventana, estaba que saltaba sobre Lee y lo golpeaba por tomar la mano de Sakura, por alegrarse tanto de que ella estuviera viva, por verlo enamorado de ella. De pronto se detuvo a pensar que le sucedía, por que reaccionaba así, no lo entendía.

Pronto Tsunade entro y Lee se tuvo que marchar. Aunque no dejó de quejarse por el poco tiempo que había estado con su pelirrosa, a lo que Tsunade lo había mandado a callar, ya que la tenía histérica con sus gritos. Al final el pobre Lee salió del hospital, con un enorme chichón en su cabeza.

Sasuke agradeció que se fuera ya que estaba harto de escuchar a Lee hablarle con tanto amor a Sakura, le enfermaba, lo hacía enloquecer. Celos, eso era lo que sentía, pero era muy tonto en ese campo para darse cuenta. Volvió a entrar en la habitación de la chica. Ahora se sentía más calmado solo él y ella, nadie más. Volvió a colocar la silla al lado de la cama de Sakura, y tomo su mano y la beso (la mano de Sakura)

-Sakura, despierta, vamos eres muy terca, como para dejarte vencer. Sakura… abre tus ojos… por favor- susurro

Una solitaria lágrima apareció en la cara del Uchiha, este agacho la cabeza y la coloco a un lado del brazo de Sakura. Se había marchado de Konoha para ser más fuerte y cumplir su venganza, pero había arrastrado a sus amigos con él, y no podía hacer nada, nada. Solo esperar a que ella despierte. Se sentía débil. Sus lágrimas brotaron con mayor fuerza, ese sentimiento que tenía reprimido había despertado.

De pronto sintió una mano acariciando sus cabellos, al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos jade que tanto quería ver. No pudo evitar lanzarse en sus brazos como un niño, Sakura había vuelto. La pelirrosa no salía de su asombro, el frío Uchiha la estaba abrazando, y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Pensó que era una alucinación suya, pero al darse cuenta de que no era eso, se sintió dichosa de que ese frío chico la abrazara con tanta ternura. Al instante él reacciono y se coloco de pie dándole la espalda. Limpio sus lagrimas y…

-Ya era hora que despertaras- comentó él con un tono neutro

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En Konoha-

-¿En Konoha?... ¿pero tú estás aquí?-

-Sí, Tsunade me obligo a quedarme, hasta que despertaras-

El rostro de Sakura se torno triste - Ya veo… te obligo, pero ya no tienes que molestarte en estar aquí a mi lado, ya estoy bien- comento casi en un susurro

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, y vio su triste mirada, no supo que hacer se coloco nervioso, lo único que hacía era hacerla sufrir, no había querido decir eso, pero no se quería mostrar débil frente de ella. Pero la había lastimado. Se acerco a ella…

-Discul…pa, no quise decir eso, no estoy aquí obligado- Sakura lo quedo mirando, en silencio, Sasuke se acerco más a ella y la abrazo nuevamente.

-Me tenías preocupado… Bueno no solo yo, la Hokage… y los demás-

-Lo siento… No recuerdo mucho que paso. Eh… estaba peleando con esa chica de tu grupo…-

-Ya no importa…-

-Ya no podré volver con Akatsuki- exclamo Sakura con un deje de frustración

Sasuke se separo de ella y la miro enojado -¡Como que volver, estas loca, casi mueres por estar con esos tipos!-

Sakura bajo su mirada - Si, tienes razón, siempre termino siendo una molestia-

Sasuke se quedo mirando a Sakura, una molestia, él siempre le decía eso -Te has vuelto muy fuerte, no eres una molestia. El que te diga eso, estará en serios problemas si lo alcanzas con uno de tus golpes- la elogió

Sakura miro con una sonrisa desafiante al Uchiha -Si estarás en serios problemas-

Sasuke se sorprendió de la respuesta de ella, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

El amanecer se estaba acercando, la triste hora de marcharse estaba llegando. Sasuke se acerco a la ventana, un aire de melancolía inundo la habitación, Sakura lo observaba silenciosa. Sasuke se giro hacia ella -Cuídate, Akatsuki no solo quiere a Naruto, sino a ti también-

-Lo sé, ¿Pero, porque te vas? por fin estas de nuevo en la aldea-

-Lo sabes de sobra, mi venganza-

-Venganza, recuerdo que cuando te marchabas de la aldea te dije que me llevaras contigo, que te ayudaría con tu venganza… Ahora te digo lo mismo-

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, nuevamente la pelirrosa le dedicaba esas palabras que mantenía aun en su subconsciente. No sabía que responder, no estaba seguro si alguien de su grupo Hebi, había sobrevivido, o si se encontraba solo, nuevamente solo. Pero llevarla con él, era algo distinto, no quería verla envuelta en batallas y menos a causa de él. Pero a la vez la quería a su lado, quería ser él quien la protegiera, Itachi ya se lo había dicho, volvería por ella, y no soportaría que nuevamente, Sakura estuviera a su lado.

Mientras Sakura lo observa en silencio, sabía que de nuevo le diría que no se entrometiera en sus asuntos, que era una molestia. Se estaba preparando mentalmente para no llorar cuando escuchará esas palabras.

-¿Estas segura, de lo que has dicho?-

Sakura miro sorprendida al pelinegro - Sí, lo estoy, pero ya se que… -

- Bien vamos- informo él acercándose a la ventana

Sakura se quedo atónita, él no la había rechazado. Su mente había quedado en blanco, su cuerpo no le respondía. Solo la voz de Sasuke llamándola desde la ventana la despabiló. Pero detuvo a Sasuke.

-Espera por favor, no puedo salir en bata de hospital ¿no crees? voy a cambiarme, y luego debemos ir a mi casa, serán solo unos minutos- informó la pelirrosa

-Hmp… Pero apresúrate-

-Sí-

Sakura entro a cambiarse en el baño de su habitación. Luego se dirigen a la casa de Sakura, ahí ella guarda algunas cosas en una mochila, observa la fotografía que esta en su escritorio, el antiguo equipo puede evitar sonreír, ella traería a Sasuke de vuelta, lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas. Luego dejo una nota en el escritorio de su habitación, sabía que Tsunade al no encontrarla, iría hasta su casa, en ese lugar encontraría la carta con las razones por las cuales se alejaba de su adorada Konoha.

Prontamente estaban saltando por los árboles, hacia la puerta de Konoha, pero Sasuke cambió el rumbo de repente, y aparecieron frente a lo que alguna vez fue la entrada de la villa de los Uchiha. Fue directo hacia su casa. Sakura lo seguía de cerca, no era primera vez que ella había estado en ese lugar, pero aun así era difícil, aguantar las lágrimas al ver la cara de Sasuke, recordando todo lo sufrido en su niñez. El entro a su casa, Sakura se quedo afuera no quería estropear ese momento tan intimo de él. Al salir comenzó a saltar nuevamente, no dijo nada.

****

Horas más tarde una preocupada Tsunade se dirigía a casa de Sakura, al no responder nadie a sus llamados decidió entrar, al llegar a la habitación de la pelirrosa, vio inmediatamente la hoja sobre el escritorio, al instante entendió que pasaba, aun antes de leer el contenido. Tomo la carta y se sentó en la cama

-Eres una tonta, pero yo haría lo mismo. Solo espero que vuelvas pronto, que vuelvan pronto y con bien-

Dicho esto Tsunade se dirigió hacia su oficina, donde relato a Shizune lo ocurrido, ninguna de las dos se sorprendía mucho, ya que conocían a Sakura. Lo que pensaban era en la reacción del equipo Kakashi, especialmente de Naruto al saber la noticia.

**********

Con muy poco tiempo!!!! Muchas cosas que hacer luego de un terremoto… hace poquito hubo una fuerte replica de 5 grados… ya estoy acostumbrada así que seguí escribiendo. Si se colocaba más fuerte, arrancaba… pero menos mal que no siguió. Fuerza a todos mis compatriotas!!! Mucha fuerza y a ayudar los que podemos, ya sea con dinero, mercadería o con nuestro servicio como voluntarios (En eso me anoto yo).

Bien… me despido, no se cuando pueda actualizar, ya que todo esta un poco inestable. Pero espero hacerlo pronto, nos leemos!!!! Un abrazo

Kotexan1011


	8. Dime la verdad

Hola queridos lectores!!! Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capitulo, Espero les guste y como tarde un poco, este capi es más largo. Así que espero que lo disfruten.

Ah, muchas gracias por sus reviews, y apoyo ^_^

-_pensamientos-_

En el capitulo anterior:

(…) Una preocupada Tsunade se dirigía a casa de Sakura, al no responder nadie a sus llamados decidió entrar, al llegar a la habitación de la pelirrosa, vio inmediatamente la hoja sobre el escritorio, al instante entendió que pasaba, aun antes de leer el contenido. Tomo la carta y se sentó en la cama

-Eres una tonta, pero yo haría lo mismo. Solo espero que vuelvas pronto, que vuelvan pronto y con bien-

Dicho esto Tsunade se dirigió hacia su oficina, donde relato a Shizune lo ocurrido, ninguna de las dos se sorprendía mucho, ya que conocían a Sakura. Lo que pensaban era en la reacción del equipo Kakashi, especialmente de Naruto al saber la noticia.

Lo que sigue:

_**Un sentimiento**_

_**8.-Dime la verdad**_

Sasuke se dirigió hasta una casa, la cual era el escondite de su grupo. Entro en la casa con esperanza de encontrar a Suigetsu y a Juugo, pero la casa estaba vacía. Sakura esperaba afuera, observando aquel lugar en el que Sasuke había estado todo este tiempo, era muy alejado de Konoha, era un lugar al que si no sabías llegar, te perderías.

Sakura decidió dejar su mochila en el suelo, y recorrer la casa por fuera, era muy bonita, tenía muchas ventanas, en la parte de atrás, un pequeño arroyo, daba paso a un sin fin de flores naturales, era algo hermoso, que daba a ese lugar un poco de paz. Sasuke salió y vio la mochila de Sakura tirada en el suelo, se apresuro en buscarla y se calmo al encontrarla cerca del arroyo.

-Sakura, no te desaparezcas así de repente-

- Eh… Lo lamento, es que soy curiosa, además no me desaparecí, solo le di una vuelta a la casa y me encontré con este lugar tan lindo -Sonrió

- Bien, vamos adentro te enseñare tú habitación- informo el pelinegro, comenzando a caminar

Sakura lo siguió, pero al llegar a la puerta se detuvo - Sasuke… ¿tú grupo también esta aquí? -

Sasuke se volvio hacia ella - No, ninguno ha regresado- Sasuke tomo la mochila de Sakura y entro en la casa seguido de la kunoichi

El interior de la casa era un poco frío, aunque acogedor, la luz que entraba por las ventanas, ayudaba a que eso pasará. Sasuke camino hasta el final de un pasillo, abrió la puerta que estaba ahí. Y entro, dejo la mochila en una cama, tras el entro Sakura.

-Esta será tu habitación, voy a buscar ropa de cama, ya que esta recamara no era ocupada-

Sakura se dedico a ordenar un poco el lugar, necesitaría una escoba ya que había mucho polvo en aquella habitación, pero no le importo ya que la ventana frente a su cama daba hacia el arroyo y las flores que tanto le habían gustado. Fue en busca de Sasuke para pedirle una escoba, y al salir de ahí, chocó torpemente con él, las frazadas y sabanas cayeron al suelo, se apresuraron a recogerlas.

-Que tonta soy, lo siento- comento ella

-Ya es habitual en ti-

Sakura lo miro mal -Que dijiste, eso no fue nada amable-

- Hmp…- Sonrió para él, por la cara que tenía Sakura

- Eh… que iba a hacer, ah tienes una escoba, es que hay mucho polvo, debo hacer un buen aseo-

- Afuera hay una, pero si quieres te vas a la habitación que era de Karin, esta limpia- informo el pelinegro

Sakura, con una cara de pocos amigos, comenzó a caminar lejos de él -No gracias, voy por la escoba-

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, lo sacaba de quicio pero a la vez lo reconfortaba tenerla a su lado.

Mientras Sakura no hacia mas que reprochar lo que había sugerido Sasuke, ella dormir en la cama de quien casi la mata, no señor, prefería dormir afuera. Dicho esto emprendió el regreso a su habitación. Luego de un par de horas, lo que era una zona de desastre, ahora era una acogedora habitación. Sakura se abalanzo sobre su cama, estaba exhausta, el largo viaje y el aseo que hizo la agotaron, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, hasta que se rindió ante los brazos de Morfeo.

La noche se hacia presente en la habitación, de pronto Sasuke apareció en el umbral de la puerta, y la observo dormida sobre la cama, miro la habitación, tenía que reconocer que era realmente acogedora, se aproximo a ella y le hablo, ella no reacciono, entonces la movió un poco, Sakura al instante salto y saco un kunai.

-Tranquila, soy yo-

-Sasuke… ¿Eh… qué pasa?-

-Vamos a comer algo, luego vienes a dormir-

Sakura asintió y lo siguió hasta el comedor - ¿Tú hiciste la comida?-

-Sí, así que no te quejes- amenazo Sasuke

-Vale-

Cenaron y tal como había dicho Sasuke la cocina no era su fuerte, pero lo había intentado.

-Estuvo muy rico, gracias- comento cortésmente

Sasuke la miró con una ceja en alto - No mientas, estaba fatal. Te lo advertí-

-No me he quejado…. Bueno como tú cocinaste yo lavaré la loza-

La cocina era americana así que Sasuke podía ver como la pelirrosa se movía por ese lugar, era nuevo para él verla en esa faceta de dueña de casa, sin saber porque se sonrió.

Un auch! Lo saco de sus pensamientos, se acerco a la cocina y vio a la pelirrosa botando un vaso al basurero, y luego colocar su mano bajo la llave, borrando el rastro de sangre que esta tenía.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Nada es solo que apreté mucho el vaso y se rompió-

-Tu mano- exclamo él al ver rastros de sangre en ella

-No es nada, me curo en un momento. He recibido heridas peores, esto es nada comparado con aquellas- comento ella, siguiendo con sus labores

Sasuke volvió al living, y Sakura siguió ordenando la loza, ya que su querido Sasuke había dejado un desastre preparando la comida. A los minutos Sakura se sentó frente a Sasuke, su mano aun sangraba, pero se curo rápidamente utilizando su chakra. Luego todo en silencio. Un silencio muy incomodo pensaban ambos.

-Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansada… buenas noches Sasuke-

El pelinegro siguió con su vista en un pergamino que tenía entre sus manos -Buenas noches-

Al día siguiente Sakura despertó algo confusa, poco a poco fue recordando que estaba con Sasuke y no en Konoha. Se levanto y se asomo por la ventana, su vista era privilegiada con ese arroyo, rodeado de flores y cerezos. Resolvió salir a entrenar, luego se daría un baño y prepararía el desayuno, total Sasuke debía seguir dormido.

Decidió que lo primero era entrenar con las armas, así lo hizo, luego con sus ataques ofensivos y defensivos, aunque le costaba un poco ya que simulaba los golpes solamente, o si no dejaba el lugar como campo de guerra. Al sentir que ya era suficiente se fue a bañar. Estaba en eso cuando la puerta del baño se abre.

- ¿Qué crees que haces Sasuke?- espetó molesta

Sasuke le dio la espalda sonrojado, pues aunque la chica estaba cubierta por la cortina del baño, su silueta se traslucía por esta - Lo siento, salgo de inmediato-

Después de unos minutos Sakura salio envuelta en una toalla y se fue a su pieza y como estaba decidido, fue a preparar el desayuno, Pronto llamo a Sasuke para que desayunaran.

-Creo que en esto de cocinar me ganas- menciono él

-Un cumplido, gracias-

-En algo debías poder ganarme- comento Sasuke, en un tono burlesco

-Así, pues… mejor no digo nada-

Sasuke miraba divertido la cara de niña enojada que ponía Sakura. Al terminar el desayuno Sasuke fue a los alrededores a buscar algún rastro de su equipo, pero no encontró a ninguno. Sakura mientras estaba sentada a la orilla del arroyo, y se preguntaba que haría Sasuke ahora, si no encontraba a nadie de su equipo, ella le pediría que volvieran a Konoha, que Naruto y ella lo ayudarían con su venganza, que no necesitaba estar lejos de su hogar para poder llevarla a cabo, aunque sabía que el se negaría, pero quien sabe, ella pensaba que no la traería con él, y ahí estaban compartiendo la misma casa.

Sasuke regreso, y se encerró en su habitación, Sakura decidió salir a caminar, poco a poco se empezó a alejar de aquel lugar, pero no sin antes dejar marcas en caso de confundirse y no acordarse como regresar. Llego hasta un pequeño precipicio, que daba una vista fabulosa, el aire que se respiraba en aquel lugar era reparador, resolvió sentarse en aquel lugar, pronto apoyo su espalda en el suelo rocoso y contemplo las nubes.

- Ahora entiendo a Shikamaru, las nubes son tan bonitas, flotan tranquilas, sin nadie que les diga que hacer, sin problemas, Ah quiero ser una nube. Ja, Ja ¿Qué cosas digo?.... Ah, Sasuke deberías ver esto tú también-

Mientras el Uchiha estaba buscándola por la casa.

- Le dije que no saliera sin avisarme, a donde se fue, ¡Sakura!- la llamo enfadado

Recorrió todo el lugar, aparentemente no estaba en la casa, debía haber salido por ahí, con lo curiosa que era. Pronto su vista se enfoco en unas pequeñas marcas que tenían algunos árboles, no sabía por que, pero si las seguía, pensó que encontraría a Sakura, al menos eso creía.

Bingo. Pronto vio a la pelirrosa tumbada sobre el suelo rocoso, observando el cielo, despreocupadamente

-Te dije que no salieras sin avisarme-

Sakura dio un salto por el susto que le había dado el Uchiha - Sasuke me asustaste-

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto molesto

-No quería molestarte, así que Salí a dar un paseo y llegue hasta este lugar… Ven deberías recostarte un momento aquí y observar las nubes, es muy relajador- Sakura se puso de pie y se acerco al pelinegro

-¿Se te pego lo de Shikamaru?- pregunto Sasuke

-Creo que sí, ven- Sakura empujo a Sasuke y este de malas ganas se recostó en aquel lugar y observo las nubes que le nombraba Sakura, tenía razón, lo relajaba, aunque también lo aburría. Sakura se coloco al lado de él.

-¿Tenía razón verdad? es relajador- comento ella, mirando al cielo

Sasuke la miro de reojo - Sí, aunque un poco aburrido-

-Sasuke- murmuro Sakura sin dejar de ver al cielo

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué harás si no regresan los de tu equipo?- miro de reojo al pelinegro

Sasuke cerró sus ojos -Aun no lo he pensado-

-¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo a Konoha? Naruto y yo te ayudaremos- confeso ella mirándolo a los ojos

Sasuke se puso de pie y le dio la espalda -Si quieres regresar a Konoha, ve no te detendré-

Sakura comenzó a levantarse del suelo -No, no quise decir eso, pero solos no podremos derrotar a Itachi… el es muy fuerte, además sabes perfectamente que el ira por Naruto, si estamos a su lado seguro nos encontraremos con Itachi nuevamente- concluyo, parándose al lado del chico

- Hmp… prometí no volver hasta cumplir mi venganza… Además soy muy fuerte, e Itachi no solo ira en busca de Naruto- confesó él

Sakura se quedo mirándolo pensativamente hasta que su vista se volvió a posar sobre el pelinegro - Entonces… yo… tú, no me trajiste contigo por que te podía ser de ayuda, sino como un señuelo, algo con que traer a Itachi hasta ti, ¿es eso?- pregunto una dolida Sakura

-No… yo no pensé en eso, Sakura…-

Pero ella se había marchado, la sola idea de ser solo un sebo para atraer a Itachi, la destruía por dentro, ella pensaba que era porque había reconocido que era más fuerte, por que la necesitaba. Claro la única razón por la que la necesitaba era Itachi.

Lloraba aferrada a las mantas de su cama, siempre era lo mismo, todos la protegían, nadie creía que era más fuerte. Sasuke llego a la casa y se encamino hacia la habitación de Sakura, se quedo parado en la entrada, se maldecía por hacerla llorar, siempre le causaba sufrimiento, tal vez era un error haberla traído con él, no lo sabía. Se acerco a ella…

-Sakura… escúchame- pidió

-Vete, no digas más, no te preocupes no me iré, así Itachi vendrá por mí y tu lo podrás matar- grito ella

Sasuke frunció el ceño - ¡Yo no te traje por esa razón!-

Sakura lo miro desafiante -¿A no, y por que me trajiste?-

- Por… que… pienso que estarás mejor a mi lado, Itachi dijo que volvería por ti, y yo no quiero que te vuelvan a llevar con ellos. No quiero tener que pelear contigo nuevamente, no quiero que te lastimen- término por decir en un murmullo

Sakura lo miraba en silencio, Sasuke se preocupaba por ella, nunca lo había escuchado con ese tono de voz, quizás se equivocaba con él, aunque al igual que todos los demás, Sasuke también pensaba que no se podía defender sola, y eso la molesto un poco.

-Igual que los demás- comento ella

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Sasuke

Sakura se sentó en su cama -Qué tú al igual que los de la aldea creen que no me puedo proteger sola, siempre me protegen, me he hecho más fuerte, pero nadie se da cuenta, todos me menosprecian- confesó Sakura, con un tinte de frustración en su voz

-No creo que sea eso, si te protegen es por que te estiman y no quieren que nada malo te pase. Cuando alguien quiere proteger algo, es por que ese algo es importante para él- reflexiono él, sorprendiendo gratamente a la kunoichi

-Lo sé, pero eso es lo que siento…. Espera un momento, quieres decir que ¿soy importante para ti?-

Sasuke tragó en seco y se dispuso a salir de ese lugar - Hmp… Me voy a entrenar-

-Espera respóndeme, no te escapes-

- No me escapo…Adiós…- Y sale rápidamente de la habitación, Sakura lo sale siguiendo exigiéndole que le responda. Sasuke se escabullía de ella, pero Sakura también era veloz, así llego la tarde, el juego de corre que te pillo, había pasado a una confrontación de dos shinobis, uno intentando calmar sus emociones, sus sentimientos que habían despertado nuevamente y otra intentando descubrir que escondía el otro.

-No crees que deberías preparar algo para almorzar, tengo hambre- espetó él, en un tono cansino

-No hasta que me respondas- comento una segura Sakura

Sasuke se encamino hacia la casa –Bueno… entonces cocinare yo-

Sakura le obstruyo el paso - No, no te dejare, tanto te cuesta responderme, por que tanto secreto, sino me respondes estaré acechándote hasta que por obligación me lo digas-

Sasuke bufo cansado - Soy mas fuerte que tú, no podrás hacer que diga nada-

-Ahora veras-

Sakura se acerca a gran velocidad a Sasuke, pero antes de llegar se detiene, se tambalea un poco y cae de rodillas al suelo, acto seguido se desmaya. Sasuke se apresura a ayudarla, la sostiene en sus brazos, y una sonrisa triunfal aparece en el rostro de la kunoichi

-Te tengo-

¿Qué les pareció la estrategia de Sakura? Ja,ja,ja ¿Y ese deseo de ser una nube? Me dio risa eso, pero a quien no le gustaría ser por un momento una nube ^_^

Ah, antes que se me olvide,,, subí otro de mis fics "Atados a un mismo destino" espero pasen a leerlo, ya que va en el capitulo 1, bueno quizás 2 ya que también lo actualizaré hoy ^_^

Muchos saludos, ¡¡¡ Que estén bien!!!! Y nos leemos en una próxima oportunidad


	9. Chapter 9

Lamento la tardanza!!!!

****

_**9. Separados: Aun así sintiendo lo mismo**_

Sasuke le reprocha lo infame de su actitud, pero Sakura no lo soltaba, esperaba la respuesta del Uchiha, mientras este se reprochaba así mismo, por haber caído en aquel engaño.

Sakura estaba abrazada a él, su cercanía lo tenía totalmente nervioso, pasaban un montón de cosas por su cabeza, Sakura debía soltarlo o no respondería. Al fin y al cabo estaban solos en un lugar alejado, ambos eran jóvenes y se gustaban. ¿Se gustaban? Sí no cabía duda, Sakura siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, aunque le costaba reconocerlo, ella era la única a la que por alguna razón le había comentado cosas de su pasado que a nadie más le diría. Ella siempre protegiéndolo cuando el no podía hacerlo. Sí el sentía amor por la pelirrosa, aunque había enterrado ese sentimiento cuando se marcho de Konoha, pero al creerla muerta, al verla al lado de Itachi, y al verla casi muerta nuevamente, ese sentimiento despertó otra vez, y ella ahora estaba con él, a su lado abrazándolo con ternura y preguntándole que sentía por ella.

-Esta bien, te lo diré, pero suéltame- accedió el pelinegro

Sakura lo soltó y lo quedo mirando con una sonrisa, había derrotado a Sasuke Uchiha, y el tendría que responder.

-Vamos que esperas- lo apresuró

Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia un lado -Esta bien, Sakura eres importante para mí- admitió

- Lo sabía, aunque seas tan estricto conmigo, me tienes simpatía. Bien iré a hacer el almuerzo-

Sakura sale rápidamente en dirección a la casa, al llegar a la cocina, se queda inmóvil un rato, Sasuke le había dicho que era importante para él. Y ella se contuvo para decirle que aun lo amaba, y tontamente salió arrancando de ese lugar. Se sonrió para sí y comenzó a hacer el almuerzo,

Sasuke por su lado observaba el lugar por él que desapareció la pelirrosa, y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro –_Sakura se puso nerviosa-_

Era muy gracioso pensar que estuvo luchando con él, para escuchar que respondía, y al responderle ella saliera corriendo, de lo nerviosa que estaba. No dejándolo continuar con lo que tenía en mente – _Ella se lo perdió-_ Decidió entrenar un rato con su espada y esperar a que ella lo llamara a almorzar.

Mientras Sakura arreglaba la mesa, se quedo en sus pensamientos –eres, importante para mí-. Esa frase le daba vueltas en su cabeza, unos ligeros golpes la trajeron de vuelta al mundo real, la tapa de la olla le indicaba que ya estaba lista su comida. Decidió entonces llamar a Sasuke, aunque le costo un poco de trabajo no colocarse nerviosa y roja, se mojo un poco la cara, se dijo a si misma- No pienses en lo que te dijo- unas 3 veces y luego lo llamo.

Sasuke apareció como si nada y fue a lavarse las manos, Sakura estaba sirviendo los platos, al darse vuelta, vio como Sasuke estaba sentado a la mesa mirándola, la pobre se olvido de todo, y el plato se le fue de lado quemando una de sus manos, (era sopa, muy nutritiva ^^) rápidamente coloco su mano bajo un chorro de agua fría, para ese momento Sasuke se encontraba a su lado.

-Te sirvo de nuevo, ve a sentarte yo limpiare- informo la kunoichi

Sasuke se acerco a la olla - No, ve tú a sentarte, yo sirvo, y luego limpiare- ordeno

-Pero…- balbuceo Sakura

Sasuke la miro con burla -Si sirves tú, con lo nerviosa que estas, te vas a quemar de nuevo y yo me quedare con hambre-

Sakura se sonrojo -¿Nerviosa, yo? No… es solo que se me fue de lado el plato, si eso es todo-

- Ve a sentarte, hay hielo en la nevera por si quieres para tu mano- ofreció

-No es necesario, me curare de inmediato- Sakura usa su chakra y alivia su quemadura, al instante va a sentarse a la mesa.

Sasuke llega con ambos platos, y comienzan a almorzar. Sakura termina rápidamente y se va a limpiar la sopa derramada, Sasuke mientras termina pausadamente, tenía que reconocer que Sakura cocinaba muy bien. Después fue hacía la cocina y la ayudo con el aseo de esta, en forma de agradecerle por la comida, además no tenía nada más que hacer.

En la tarde, salio nuevamente en busca de sus compañeros de equipo, pero esta vez acompañado de Sakura.

******

Mientras en la Aldea de Konoha, el equipo Kakashi era informado de lo ocurrido.

-Sakura… se fue con Sasuke- repitió por tercera vez Naruto

Sai observaba al rubio –Naruto… -

Yamato guardaba silencio y miraba de reojo al rubio

Kakashi se frotaba su cabeza _-La de cosas que pasan cuando no estoy-_ ¿No los detuvo, Tsunade-sama?

-No, cuando fui a ver si Sakura había reaccionado, ya no estaban. Al ir a la casa de ella, me encontré con esta carta, explicándome que se iba con Sasuke para ayudarlo con su venganza, y traerlo de vuelta. Aunque si el equipo de Sasuke ya no estaba con vida, ella trataría por todos los medios que el regrese a Konoha- Explico la Hokage

Naruto apretó sus puños - Es una tonta… Akatsuki también va por ella, el teme no podrá protegerla solo-

Tsunade asintió -Creo que por eso se la llevo-

- ¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Yamato

-Qué akatsuki cree que Sakura esta en la aldea-

- Pero, pronto sabrán que no es así, ¿No cree?- hablo Sai

Tsunade lo miro cansada -Sí, pero tampoco en que lugar se encuentra, además Sasuke no dejará que Itachi se la lleve de nuevo-

Kakashi bufo resignado -Bueno solo podemos esperar que se encuentren bien, y que Sakura pueda traerlo de vuelta, ¿No crees Naruto?-

El rubio asintió -Sí… pero yo también les iré a ayudar, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada-

Tsunade se acerco a él -Debes ser paciente, si se algo te lo diré, pero no te precipites, o solo serás un problema-

-Esperar, esperar, yo no puedo esperar- vocifero enojado

Kakashi miro a Yamato y le hizo una seña -¿Qué te parece si mientras, seguimos entrenando?-

-Si, es muy buena idea, Kakashi-sempai- agrego Yamato

Naruto los observo con desconfianza - De cuando acá tan interesados en entrenar, solo quieren mantenerme vigilado por si escapo-

Sai asintió - Es lo más seguro. Pero no te preocupes Sakura es muy fuerte, lo sabes de sobra, y no se arriesgará. ¿Eso creo?-

Naruto se tomo su cabeza – Ahg!!! Por que Sakura y Sasuke tienen que ser tan bakas-

Kakashi sonrió - Por que son tus amigos-

-Si, tienes razón, Eh, ¡¡¡¡Kakashi-sensei!!!!- O_o

*****

Al salir de la oficina de la Hokage, Naruto va a comer ramen al Ichiraku, en ese lugar se encuentra con Kiba, el cual le cuenta más detalles de lo ocurrido en la misión, en la cual rescataron a Sakura.

- Mierda, si solo hubiera estado aquí- se lamenta Naruto

-No te molestes, ya la rescatamos y esta bien- lo anima Kiba

-Si, pero ahora se fue con Sasuke- confesó el rubio

-¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!! ¡Sakura se fue con Sasuke!- grito un exaltado Kiba

Naruto le tapa la boca -Cállate no lo grites- le ordena, para luego soltarlo

- No lo puedo creer, es verdad que esa vez lo note muy preocupado por Sakura, hasta dejo de lado su pelea con Itachi por traerla pronto a la Aldea, pero no creí que estuviera tan enamorado para llevársela-

Naruto mira sorprendido a Kiba - ¿Enamorado?-

-Sí, el volvió a Konoha por ayuda para Sakura, a pesar de que lo podían atrapar los Anbus- explico el Inuzuka

Naruto bajo su cabeza y con un timbre de voz triste hablo – Claro… y Sakura, aun lo quiere…-

Kiba, se fija en la cara de Naruto - Eh, Naruto pero arriba el ánimo, tienes a Hinata- comenta golpeando su hombro

- ¿Hinata?- pregunta sorprendido el rubio

Kiba menea su cabeza, en señal de –_Eres muy despistado-_ Sí… No te das cuenta como se coloca cuando estas cerca de ella, siempre te observa. La tienes loquita por ti- Le da un codazo a Naruto

- Bueno me voy, no vayas a decirle a Hinata que te dije algo, se molestaría mucho, aunque no me lo ha dicho, todos lo sabemos, menos tú, parece… Adiós, debo ir a buscar a Akamaru- se despide.

Kiba desaparece dejando a un atónito Naruto. Nunca pensaría que Hinata podría sentir algo más que amistad por él, aunque empezó a recordar ciertas situaciones y reacciones de ella, y se dio cuenta, pero prefirió hacerse el tonto.

Camino a su casa se encuentra con Hinata y Neji, no puede evitar mirarla a los ojos, Hinata se sonrojo y salio corriendo diciéndole a Neji que algo se le había olvidado. Neji se despidió de Naruto y siguió su camino, mientras este último recordaba la reacción de Hinata y las palabras de Kiba, se sonrió y se fue a su casa.

***

Espero actualizar pronto capitulo 10 "Vuelve"

Nos leemos


	10. Vuelve

Hola!!!! …Lamento la tardanza, pero sin Internet y sin tiempo para ir a un cyber ToT No había nada que hacer. Menos mal que ya se soluciono y puedo darles a conocer el nuevo capítulo, espero les guste!!!!

-_Pensamientos-_

*********

_**10. Vuelve**_

Mientras con Sasuke y Sakura… Sasuke detiene a Sakura, la pelirrosa lo observa extrañada, el va hacia un claro, donde ella observa que hay una persona. Sasuke se acerca hasta él.

- Sa… suke vaya has vuelto… ese maldito de Ki…same es muy bue…no- susurra débilmente el shinobi

-¿Lo derrotaste?- pregunta Sasuke

- Creo… que no sobre…vivirá y yo…tam…poco, mal…di…ta sea. Juugo también está muerto- comentó con frustración

-Ya veo-

-¿Y Karin?, esa maldita ¿ya la mataron cierto?-

-Sí- respondió fríamente el pelinegro

Suigetsu hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa -He… se lo merecía-

Sakura se acerca hasta Sasuke y ve a un sujeto herido, lentamente se aproxima a él.

-Suigetsu…- susurra al reconocer al Ninja

Suigetsu fija sus ojos en ella -Vaya… si es la be…lla Sa…kura-

-Espera te ayudare- Sakura se arrodilla a un lado del chico

-¿Por que… lo harías?- le pregunta Suigetsu

-Por que eres del equipo de Sasuke, y porque soy una Ninja médico y no puedo dejar que alguien muera sin hacer nada-

Sakura comienza a revisar sus heridas, cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza negativamente. Mira a Sasuke y éste entiende de inmediato que no hay nada que la pelirrosa pueda hacer. Aunque Sakura, igualmente le pasa algo de su chakra y calma los dolores que siente Suigetsu.

-El dolor se fue, eres buena. Pero no tengo salida ¿cierto?-

Sakura lo mira apenada -Lo lamento-

-Al menos ese maldito dolor se fue-

Sakura se aleja de ese lugar lentamente, le dolía no poder hacer nada era la primera vez que no podía salvar a alguien, aunque anteriormente Suigetsu había luchado contra ella, ya no era su enemigo, y era un camarada de Sasuke. Se dio vuelta a ver a Sasuke, este hablaba con Suigetsu, luego de unos minutos, el pelinegro dio un golpe al suelo e hizo un hoyo en la tierra, tomo a Suigetsu y lo dejo en aquel lugar, que luego cubrió con tierra, acto seguido fue hacia Sakura. Se coloco a su lado y le dijo que debían regresar.

Sakura iba cabizbaja, Sasuke no dijo nada en todo el camino, ella sabía que esta era su oportunidad, Sasuke necesitaría ayuda, Akatsuki no era fácil de encontrar, en Konoha podrían ayudarlo. La pregunta era ¿cuando se lo preguntaría?

Al llegar a la casa, Sakura decidió quedarse afuera, se fue al arroyo, la noche estaba calurosa, no sentía ganas de dormir, repaso por su mente la mejor forma de pedirle a Sasuke que volviera con ella a Konoha, pero siempre se imaginaba recibiendo la misma respuesta NO. De pronto unas luces aparecieron, eran luciérnagas, Sakura dio un grito de asombro. Sasuke salió inmediatamente empuñando su espada.

-¿Qué pasa, porque gritaste?-

Sakura sonrió nerviosa -Eh, no pasa nada, lo lamento, es que mira ¡aparecieron luciérnagas!, hace mucho tiempo que no veía alguna, por eso grite, de asombro- explico

-Menos mal que era eso, no grites por cualquier cosa… ¿Sakura?-

Sakura se había alejado del pelinegro, y estaba parada en el arroyo, el agua le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y estaba placenteramente templada, sonrió a Sasuke con una mirada maliciosa, el azabache la miro confundido, en ese instante Sakura le lanzo agua, Sasuke quedo atónito y mojado. Sakura reía. El azabache dejo su espada en el suelo y apareció a un lado de Sakura, la cual se sorprendió, Sasuke sonrió arrogante y tomo a la pelirrosa en sus brazos y la dejo caer en el agua, Sakura se quedo mirándolo furiosa, tosía un poco por el agua que había tragado. Rápidamente tomo a Sasuke de su haori e intento hacerlo caer, Sasuke no la dejo, pero no sabía la fuerza que tenía Sakura, en unos instantes se vio envuelto de agua con la pelirrosa a su lado, ella no hacia más que reír. Nuevamente le había ganado.

-Ah, se fueron las luciérnagas- se lamentó Sakura

Sasuke enarco una ceja -¿Qué esperabas? No les gusta que las molesten-

-Igual que tú-

-Hmp…-

Sakura se salió del agua -Bueno, me voy a bañar… Ah, Sasuke, te gane de nuevo. Adiós- sonrió

-No me ganaste, solo resbale- reprocho Sasuke

Sakura le sacó la lengua -Lo que tu digas, mal perdedor-

Sakura entro en la casa, después de bañarse fue a su pieza, observo que Sasuke aun continuaba en el arroyo, abrió la ventana – Sal del agua y ve a bañarte o te vas a resfriar- el Azabache se puso de pie y asintió.

Más tarde Sakura secaba las huellas que habían dejado sobre el piso, Sasuke salio del baño, tapado con una toalla, y secándose el cabello. Sakura lo quedo mirando - _Dios, debe ser un crimen ser tan lindo_- al encontrarse con sus ojos, Sakura se dio vuelta sonrojada y siguió limpiando el piso, Sasuke sonrió y se fue a su pieza.

***

Al otro día Sakura se despertó al escuchar una tos, se dirigió hacia la pieza de Sasuke, llamo a la puerta, el azabache le dijo que pasara, esta entro y vio la sonrojada cara del azabache, al principio se sorprendió pero luego se dio cuenta que su respiración estaba un poco agitada, se acerco a él y toco su frente.

-Tienes fiebre… espera un momento iré por unos paños fríos-

Sasuke no alcanzo a decir nada, Sakura había salido corriendo de su habitación, al instante llego con un agua, medicina y paños para bajarle la fiebre.

-Bien toma esto, es medicina- le indicó Sakura extendiéndole una cuchara con remedio

-Bien…- acató el pelinegro

-Muy bien ahora, deja acomodarte la almohada, no debes estar tan acostado – informo la pelirrosa -colocare este paño sobre tu frente, para bajar tu fiebre-

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- comento Sasuke con su voz agitada

-No lo estas- Sakura baja su mirada, y aparecen lágrimas en sus ojos

Sasuke la observa en silencio

-Iré a hacer una rica sopa y limonada, debes tomar mucho líquido, vuelvo pronto. Si necesitas algo, solo llámame, dejare la puerta abierta-

Sakura inmediatamente se coloco a preparar la sopa y la limonada, escuchaba a Sasuke toser con mayor frecuencia. Fue hacia la habitación y le dejo un vaso con limonada en el velador. Mientras él la miraba, Sakura reviso si la fiebre bajaba, pero no pasaba nada, mojo nuevamente el paño que volvió a colocar sobre su frente, le dio a beber limonada, a regañadientes él acepto. Luego Sakura volvió a la cocina y Sasuke cerró sus ojos ya que se sentía débil.

Minutos después Sakura volvió a revisar la fiebre del pelinegro, el cual dormía, y felizmente había bajado un poco. Decidió esperar hasta que despertara.

Cuando Sasuke despertó se encontró con unos lindos ojos jades que lo miraban con preocupación -Ya estoy bien, no es necesario que me vigiles-

-La medico soy yo, así que tú no opines, te traeré sopa, necesitas alimentarte- informó la chica antes de salir de la habitación.

-Hmp…-

Sakura entro con una bandeja, y Sasuke se dispuso a comer la sopa.

-¿Y tú no vas a comer?- pregunto al ver que Sakura se quedaba a su lado

-Sí, lo haré más tarde. Buen provecho-

La pelirrosa salió de la habitación, Sasuke escucho el ruido de la lavadora, luego la vio pasar con su ropa. Instantes después se encontraba mirando por su ventana a Sakura mientras colgaba la ropa limpia.

Horas más tarde la fiebre había vuelto, Sakura se encontraba a su lado, cambiaba el paño cada vez que este se secaba, la noche ya se hacia presente, Sakura recordó la ropa y fue a buscarla. Al regresar Sasuke no estaba en la cama, Sakura lo llamo preocupada, pero este apareció en la puerta.

-Tranquila solo fui al baño- Sasuke dio unos pasos pero se mareo, se arrimo a la pared, Sakura corrió a su lado y lo ayudo a recostarse en su cama.

La kunoichi paso toda la noche cuidando su sueño, al otro día cuando Sasuke despertó la pelirrosa estaba dormida sentada en una silla, apoyando su cabeza en la pared. Sasuke se levanto y se acerco a ella, Sakura reacciono al instante y dio un salto al lado y se coloco en posición defensiva, al notar que era Sasuke bajo su guardia y lo abrazo.

-Ya estas bien, estas bien, me alegro- lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos

Sasuke le dedicó una media sonrisa -No es para tanto, tú eras mi medico, es lógico que me recuperara- la elogió

Sakura enjugo sus lágrimas -Tienes razón… Sasuke…discúlpame-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es mi culpa que te enfermarás- mencionó agachando la cabeza

Sasuke le palmeo la cabeza -Tonta, no fue tú culpa, además ya estoy bien-

-Pero…-

-Ve a descansar, Gracias por cuidarme…-

Sakura avanzó hacia la puerta -Voy a hacer el desayuno, luego iré a entrenar-

-Deberías descansar- sugirió Sasuke

Sakura sonrió -Estoy bien, no tengo sueño-

Desayunaron juntos, y después de entrenar Sakura decidió ir al precipicio, en el cual había estado días antes, el aire que se respiraba en ese lugar le permitiría pensar en la mejor forma de pedirle a Sasuke que regresara a Konoha, estaba decidida, no quería volver a ver a Sasuke tan débil, si hubiera estado en Konoha Tsunade lo hubiera sanado en poco tiempo, pero en ese lugar ella no tenía las medicinas, y cuando hay fiebre no es recomendable pasar chakra ya que el flujo es muy inestable.

Al llegar a dicho lugar, se recostó y observó las nubes, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, el cansancio la venció. Mientras en la casa Sasuke buscaba a la pelirrosa por todos lados, de pronto recordó que antes ya había desaparecido y la encontró en el precipicio. Se dirigió hasta allá, al llegar se encontró a una Sakura totalmente dormida, ni cuenta se dio de la presencia de Sasuke… -_Que descuidada eres, dormirte aquí, pero… debe estar realmente cansada para no percatarse de mi presencia_-

Se sentó a su lado y la observo, Sakura le transmitía una tranquilidad que hace tiempo no sentía, una suave brisa golpeo su cara y cayeron ante él varias hojas. No pudo evitar recordar Konoha, su hogar. Recordó la pregunta de Sakura

Flash back 

-¿Qué harás si no regresan los de tu equipo?- preguntó Sakura

-Aun no lo he pensado- respondió él

-¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo a Konoha? Naruto y yo te ayudaremos- aseguro Sakura

Fin flash back 

Sakura tenía razón, por más que lo negara, necesitarían ayuda, Itachi no estaba solo, y no arriesgaría a Sakura. Pero regresar a Konoha sin realizar su venganza… no quería hacerlo.

Minutos más tarde Sakura despertó, al ver a Sasuke a su lado se sonrojo, pero intento de que este no lo notara.

-Vaya que duermes- comento Sasuke

Sakura sonrió avergonzada -Sí, este lugar es un muy buen reparador de energías-

-Sí… Sakura… hay algo…-Fue interrumpido por la pelirrosa

-… Sasuke, te voy a decir, mejor dicho pedir algo, por favor escúchame y no te enojes conmigo- pidió la kunoichi

Sasuke le dio la espalda -Te escucho-

-Es… que estaba pensando… que…-

Sasuke se impaciento -Habla Sakura-

Sakura trago saliva y se dio ánimos -Vuelve conmigo a Konoha… por favor, necesitas más ayuda no solo la mía…- hablo - ¿Sasuke?-

Sakura agacho su cabeza entristecida -No quise molestarte, pero creo que es lo mejor en este momento. No quiero que nada malo te pase, yo estuve en Akatsuki, y son fuertes…-

Sasuke se pone de pie -Lo sé… pero regresar a Konoha sin haber cumplido mi venganza… me fui de la Aldea para vengarme de Itachi- explico

Sakura también se pone de pie y se acerca a él -Pero si regresas eso no significa que no cumplas tu venganza, es más creo que es estarás más cerca de realizarla-

Sasuke comenzó a caminar -Lo pensare-

Ambos regresan a la casa, Sakura prepara la comida, mientras Sasuke esta sentado frente al arroyo. Estaba indeciso, pensando en la posibilidad de volver a Konoha, en eso Sakura lo llama a almorzar. Comen en silencio, acto seguido Sakura ordena y limpia la cocina, mientras Sasuke, aun sentado en el comedor, la observa. La pelirrosa se da cuenta de la atención que le presta el Uchiha, y como es de esperar se coloca nerviosa.

La pelirrosa toma un vaso de agua y sale hacia el patio. Un silencio inunda el lugar. Sakura le dice a Sasuke que ira a buscar unas hierbas medicinales, y al instante éste aparece a su lado, anunciándole que él la acompañara. En su búsqueda, Sakura y Sasuke hablan sobre la posible vuelta a Konoha, Sasuke estaba dando su brazo a torcer, la pelirrosa ganaba de nuevo.

El azabache observaba como Sakura distinguía fácilmente las hierbas que eran buenas y las que eran peligrosas, mientras ella con una sonrisa le explicaba que era todo gracias a los entrenamientos con Tsunade, y le contaba algunas anécdotas.

Al comenzar a atardecer decidieron volver, Sakura rebozaba de alegría al mirar hacia lo lejos, el hermoso atardecer que les regalaba el cielo, no lo pensó dos veces y tomo a Sasuke de la mano, y corrió con él hasta el precipicio, de ahí seguro tendrían una vista espectacular. Al llegar ambos se asombraron, era hermoso, Sasuke recordó cuando con sus padres había presenciado una puesta de sol similar, sonrió. Sin saber como se encontró abrazando a la pelirrosa tiernamente, esta a su vez se encontraba inmóvil, pero luego de unos segundos correspondió a su abrazo. Así se mantuvieron unos minutos, escuchando el acelerado latir de sus corazones, su respiración.

-Volveré a Konoha- dijo Sasuke aun sin soltar a Sakura

Sakura lo miró sorprendida y feliz -¿Qué?.. Me alegro… mucho… te prometo que no te arrepentirás… yo te ayudaré con tu venganza- Sakura estaba llorando, por fin Sasuke volvería a Konoha -no sabes cuanto desee escuchar esas palabras… Sasu… -

Pero no pudo terminar el azabache la estaba besando, ella era la razón por la que él regresaba, quería vengarse, claro esta, pero no la arriesgaría, la amaba. Por fin entendía perfectamente, ella le daba la paz que el necesitaba, era la fuerza que le haría vencer a su hermano y vivir, vivir para estar junto a ella, restaurar su clan. Cumplir con sus sueños. Después de años entendió lo que Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura le habían estado demostrando:

"**La fuerza viene del sentimiento de proteger a quienes apreciamos, si luchamos por algo que queremos, la fuerza será infinita"**

**********

¿Y, les gustó? Espero que sí.

Nos leeremos en el próximo capi

Ah, ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!! De verdad, me gusta saber que piensan de mi historia, sugerencias, etc.

Que esten bien, Sayo!!!!


	11. ¿Es un sueño?

Ya es costumbre estar disculpándome por el retraso de la actualización, así que no lo voy a hacer XD

Les dejo con el nuevo cap. Ahh!! Y con mis agradecimientos por seguir mi historia, aunque no actualice muy seguido U_U. Además por incluirme en sus favoritos, poner en alerta, incluirme dentro de sus autores favoritos (Es un honor ^_^) y por sus reviews!!!

Ahora si ¡¡ A leer!!

_- Pensamientos-_

(***) Separación de escenas

(…) no pudo terminar el azabache la estaba besando, ella era la razón por la que él regresaba, quería vengarse, claro esta, pero no la arriesgaría, la amaba. Por fin entendía perfectamente, ella le daba la paz que el necesitaba, era la fuerza que le haría vencer a su hermano y vivir, vivir para estar junto a ella, restaurar su clan. Cumplir con sus sueños. Después de años entendió lo que Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura le habían estado demostrando:

"**La fuerza viene del sentimiento de proteger a quienes apreciamos, si luchamos por algo que queremos, la fuerza será infinita"**

_**11. ¿Es un sueño?**___

Sakura creía estar soñando, Sasuke la había besado y ahora la tenía abrazada, tantos años esperando algo así, y ahora que pasaba tenía la mente en blanco. La voz de Sasuke la trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

-Sakura… -_Ah, rayos esto es muy vergonzoso_- Quería saber si tú… hablaras con Tsunade para que los Anbus no me detengan, y no sea considerado… un traidor- _No quería decir eso_

Sakura guardo silencio por un momento -_Pensé que me iba decir otra cosa, pero que se le va a hacer_ -Claro, no te preocupes… Eh, Sasuke… ¿Por qué me besaste?-

Sasuke le dio la espalda a Sakura - Volvamos a la casa, mañana regresaremos a Konoha- Dicho esto Sasuke emprendió la retirada, dejando atrás a una confusa Sakura.

Al caer la noche, Sakura estaba sentada frente al arroyo, al igual que las noches anteriores, el clima era agradable. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, e imaginándose la cara de todos al verla regresar con Sasuke. Naruto sería el más feliz, eso era seguro.

¿Y ellos dos? (Sakura y Sasuke) ¿La confianza que tenían entre ellos, sería igual, o volvería a ser como antes?, es más ya se imaginaba a las fans de Sasuke detrás de él todo el día… a Ino, el solo pensar esto la molesto muchísimo, ella no dejaría que le arrebataran a Sasuke, no después de ese beso que le había dado.

De pronto recordó que Sasuke no le respondió a su pregunta, se giro hacia el sofá en el que Azabache estaba sentado, y le pregunto nuevamente

-¿Por qué me besaste?- El aludido, quedo sorprendido por la pregunta, quería escapar de nuevo, pero la mirada anhelante de la pelirrosa lo detuvo, se paro del sofá y se sentó al lado de ella. Miro hacia el arroyo, que se iluminaba nuevamente con las luces de las luciérnagas, y respondió.

- Por que… yo… -_Vamos tú puedes, eres un Uchiha, no le tienes miedo a nada, vamos_- me di cuenta de que te quiero…- confesó rápidamente y sin pausas

Sakura se quedo en silencio, miro a Sasuke por unos segundos asimilando sus palabras - ¿Estoy soñando…estoy dormida y pronto voy a despertar, cierto?-

Sasuke sonrió y la abrazo a él - Tontita, no es un sueño… es la verdad-

Sakura se abrazo fuertemente a Sasuke y se coloco a llorar. Sasuke correspondía a sus sentimientos, se sentía dichosa y no podía dejar de llorar, sus sollozos sacaban todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que pasar para llegar a ese momento, el cual valía todas las lágrimas derramadas.

Al estar más calmada Sasuke, seco sus lágrimas -Gracias, Sakura… gracias por quererme-

-Sasuke yo…-

No pudo seguir Sasuke la estaba besando, primero tiernamente, luego el beso se fue apasionando, Sasuke tomo a la pelirrosa en brazos, y la llevo hasta su dormitorio. Se dejaron caer en la cama, donde siguieron besándose y demostrándose su amor.

(***)

Así llegó la mañana, unos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, dejando ver a una Sakura dormida en los brazos de su amado Sasuke. La pelirrosa fue la primera en despertar, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse así con Sasuke, despacio se separo de él, pero el despertó de inmediato.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó él, mientras se acomodaba en la cama

-A preparar el desayuno… recuerda que hoy regresamos a Konoha- explico ella

- Quédate un rato más conmigo- Sasuke la allego a él y la abrazo

Sakura sonrió y le dio un corto beso -Que flojo… ja ja ja…-

Una traviesa sonrisa surco el rostro del pelinegro - No importa quiero disfrutarte un rato más-

-¡Sasuke!-

(***)

Antes del mediodía emprendieron el camino hacia Konoha, al atardecer prepararon un campamento, donde pasarían la noche. Llegarían a la Aldea al día siguiente. Sasuke estaba frente a la fogata y Sakura lo miraba desde lejos. De pronto dio un suspiro y se acerco a paso firme al pelinegro, y lo abrazo por la espalda.

-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros cuando lleguemos a Konoha?- preguntó ella

Sasuke se volvió hacia ella, un poco confundido -¿A que te refieres?-

Las mejillas de la pelirrosa se encendieron, y su mirada evitó los ojos de Sasuke - Eh… bueno… yo… ¿me vas a pedir que sea tu novia, o?…-

Sasuke la interrumpió - ¿Hace falta que te pida que seas mi novia?-

Ahora era el turno de Sakura, para verlo con confusión - ¿Qué?-

-Tú eres más que eso, eres la mujer que amo y con la cual quiero formar una familia- Comento honestamente el pelinegro, tanto que hasta él estaba sorprendido

-Sasuke…- fue lo único que salió de los labios de ella

-Ahora a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día- Sasuke empujo a Sakura dentro de la carpa, mientras el se encargaba de apagar la fogata. Total, frío, ya no pasaría. No con Sakura a su lado.

(***)

A media tarde del siguiente día, llegan a las puertas de Konoha, Izumo y Kotetsu (Los guardias de la puerta) se quedan boquiabiertos al ver al Uchiha de vuelta, al instante se hace presente un escuadrón de Anbus frente a los recién llegados, Sakura les informa que ella se encargara personalmente de llevar a Sasuke con la Hokage. Los Anbus no tuvieron objeción alguna y desaparecieron. Sasuke miro a la pelirrosa, estaba sorprendido con la autoridad que había hablado, esta se dio vuelta y con una sonrisa le pidió que la siguiera.

Sasuke observaba la Aldea, tenía que admitir que se sentía bien estar de vuelta, aunque le molestaba un poco que la gente lo quedara mirando, pero no era raro, después de todo se había marchado hace más de 3 años de la Aldea. Al llegar a la oficina de la Hokage, Tsunade quedo sin habla, su alumna estaba de regreso y traía al mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha con ella, se paro de su asiento y le dio un coscorrón a su pupila. Sasuke se quedo sorprendido por su actitud.

-Eso es por lo preocupada que me tuviste todo este tiempo- La abrazo, maternalmente se podría decir - Que bueno que volviste sana y salva-

Sakura acariciándose su cabeza por el golpe, bajo la mirada -Lamento haberla preocupado, Tsunade-sama-

Tsunade miró al chico al lado de Sakura y luego a su alumna -Ah, ya paso… lo importante es que estas de vuelta y nada más que con Sasuke Uchiha

-Ha decidido volver a la Aldea- informo la pelirrosa

Tsunade miro seriamente al pelinegro - ¿Por qué tendría que aceptarte de nuevo en esta Aldea? Sasuke-

-Maestra…- interrumpió Sakura, tratando de interceder por él chico

-¡Silencio Sakura!… responde Sasuke- ordenó la Godaime

¿Cuál será la respuesta de Sasuke?...

Próximo capitulo "Celos"

Nos leemos!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Por fin de vuelta! Lamento la demora… pero por motivos de salud no he podido actualizar. Ni siquiera he podido leer las contis de los fics que leo!!!

Espero no se hayan olvidado de mi fic… Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar otra vez…

Ah, muchas gracias por sus reviews!!! Y ahora a leer

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

(Comentarios de la autora)

En el capítulo anterior:

Tsunade miro seriamente al pelinegro - ¿Por qué tendría que aceptarte de nuevo en esta Aldea? Sasuke-

-Maestra…- interrumpió Sakura, tratando de interceder por él chico

-¡Silencio Sakura!… responde Sasuke- ordenó la Godaime

Lo que sigue:

**12. Celos**

-Por que necesito… ayuda para cumplir mi venganza… y por que quiero restaurar mi clan- respondió firmemente

Tsunade lo miro seriamente -Ya veo, y que harás si no te acepto de vuelta-

-Me iré y buscaré a otros que me ayuden… aunque-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tsunade ante el silencio del Uchiha

-Aquí esta mi hogar- prosiguió Sasuke - donde vivió mi familia, no quisiera tener que dejar todo de nuevo- confesó

-Bien, espera afuera Sasuke, necesito hablar con Sakura-

Al encontrarse sola con su discípula, Tsunade le pidió que le contará que había ocurrido desde que se habían marchado de la Aldea, Sakura le contó todo lo ocurrido (excepto algunas cosas ^^). La pelirrosa a su vez intercedió por Sasuke, y le pidió que lo aceptara, que todas las misiones en las que el equipo Kakashi se había arriesgado tenían, como objetivo traer de vuelta a Sasuke, y si lo desterraba, ¿de que habrían valido sus esfuerzos? Tsunade se coloco a reír.

-Sakura, se nota que lo amas- le comentó

La kunoichi asintió sonrojada

-Tranquila, desde el principio lo iba a aceptar, no te preocupes, pero necesitaba que el sintiera que debía volver, no porque lo obligaran o por la venganza, aunque es uno de sus motivos, pero nombro otros dos, y eso me alegro, aunque haya estado fuera de la Aldea, con Orochimaru, su espíritu de fuego no ha variado, es un digno Ninja de Konoha. Ahora ve y hazlo entrar- le informó la Hokage

-Hi, Tsunade sama-

Al entrar Tsunade le informo su decisión a Sasuke, el pelinegro agradeció a Tsunade y se dirigió hacia su casa, Sakura no sabía si acompañarlo, o dejar que fuera solo, pero el azabache la llamo, quería ir con ella a su casa, quería compartir con ella, esa vuelta a su hogar.

Una atmósfera de soledad se podía sentir en aquel lugar. Sakura tomo la mano del Uchiha, y entraron en la casa, estaba todo igual nada había cambiado, solo estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas por los años que tenia de abandonada la casa, pero nada que un buen aseo no pudiera arreglar.

Sasuke entro en su habitación, y encima de su escritorio, donde años atrás la había dejado, estaba la fotografía del equipo 7, la limpio y la coloco en su sitio. Sakura decidió abrir las ventanas para que la casa se ventilara y entrara luz, pronto Sasuke la vio barriendo y sacudiendo, con su ayuda en unas horas la casa estuvo como antes, solo que Sasuke ya no la sentía tan abandonada, la presencia de Sakura llenaba la soledad.

Mientras en otro lado, un chico corría hacia un lugar, como si su vida dependiese de eso, llego a una casa y gritó -¡¡¡ T E M E!!!-

-Hmp… dobe- respondió con una ligera sonrisa

-Era verdad, regresaste, ja, ja, ja y ¡Sakura!-

Sakura soltó la escoba y corrió a abrazar a su amigo -¡Naruto!-

- Sakura lo lograste- exclamo el rubio alegremente, mientras la abrazaba.

- Yo…- alcanzó a comentar el pelinegro

No pudo terminar ya que Naruto y Sakura lo estaban abrazando, Sasuke esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, luego todos se separaron.

-De nuevo juntos, no es genial, espera que Kakashi sensei se entere- habló eufóricamente el rubio

-Ya me entere, vaya han vuelto- comento el sensei observando con alegría a sus dos camaradas faltantes

Sasuke se acerco a él -Kakashi…-

-Ya sabía que a estos dos tercos nadie les puede llevar la contraría-

-¡¡¡Eh, Kakashi sensei!!!- Exclamaron al unísono los dos aludidos

-Lo lamento, lo lamento no son tercos ja, ja, ja ¿Qué les parece si vamos al Ichiraku para celebrar el regreso de Sasuke y Sakura?- ofreció

Tanto Naruto como Sakura asintieron de inmediato, Sasuke no dijo nada pero siguió a sus compañeros… a sus amigos

Al llegar al Ichiraku, el dueño les invita gratis, ya que era una ocasión especial. El más contento era Kakashi, ya que a él le tocaba pagar esta vez.

Pronto en toda Konoha la noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha estaba de vuelta ya se conocía, no tardaron en encontrarse con los demás chicos de la Academia, el más contento era Rock Lee que veía a su adorada Sakura de nuevo, aunque esto no le hizo mucha gracia a Sasuke, lo que divirtió mucho a Sakura ¿Quién lo iba a decir, Sasuke Uchiha celoso de Lee?, pero la sonrisa no le duro mucho ya que apareció Ino que se abalanzo sobre el cuello de Sasuke, Sakura enojadísima la quito inmediatamente de encima de Sasuke, dejando a todos atónitos, ella avergonzada, se retiro dando cualquier excusa.

Pasadas unas semanas, el equipo Kakashi fue asignado a una misión rango A, como Yamato se encontraba en otra misión, Kakashi fue con sus alumnos, incluido Sai. Una vez en las afueras de Konoha se dirigieron hasta la frontera del país del fuego, su misión era escoltar a uno de los consejeros del Señor Feudal, el cual debía regresar a la ciudad Imperial, pero dos días atrás había sido atacado por unos ninjas.

Al llegar a dicho lugar, Kakashi presento a todo su equipo y encomendó tareas. Partirían al otro día, al amanecer, pero debían vigilar al consejero. Si alguien quería iniciar una guerra entre naciones o pueblos, atacar a un emisario del Señor Feudal era una forma de lograrlo. Kakashi sería el primero en vigilar, luego sería el turno de Sasuke y por último Naruto.

Sakura mientras se encontraba obteniendo más información sobre el territorio que debían cruzar. Sería un camino pesado, ya que tenía muchas pendientes, además del hecho de que un largo trecho del camino, era un lugar desértico, necesitarían aprovisionar agua, y tomar algunos descansos más de los presupuestados ya que si llegaban a toparse con problemas, el cansancio podría causarles problemas. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, planeando todo para la partida cuando el hijo del consejero apareció a su lado.

-¿No puedo creer que las ninjas de Konoha sean tan lindas?-

Sakura sonrió un poco forzada -Eh, gracias, además somos fuertes, ¿Lo sabias?-

-Entiendo, entiendo pero solo era un halago, por cierto me llamo Keizo, y soy el hijo del consejero- se presentó

-Sakura… bueno tengo que irme, descansa mañana tendremos un largo día-

Dicho eso sale de aquel lugar, pero el chico la seguía desde lejos, Sakura desapareció de pronto, el chico quedo inmóvil, pero luego sonrió, esa chica si que era especial. Se fue a su tienda.

Sakura mientras apareció frente a sus compañeros y les informo de todo lo que había recopilado. Al otro día, iban a emprender el viaje, cuando el Consejero se acerco a los ninjas de Konoha, especialmente a Sakura.

-Jovencita, necesito que seas la escolta personal de mi hijo, me ha dicho que eres muy fuerte. Quiero que lo protejas-

Sakura quiso rebatir - Pero mi misión…-

-Lo sé, pero tus compañeros, deben ser suficientes para protegerme. Además yo pago y mi hijo quiere que seas su escolta, así que…-

Naruto se acerco a su amiga, al ver a aquel tipo tan cerca de ella -Espere un momento, ¿Por qué tiene que ser Sakura, yo puedo hacerlo?-

-No lo sé, pero mi hijo quiere que sea ella- respondió sencillamente

Kakashi se acerco a ellos -Esta bien, ve Sakura-

-Pero Kakashi-sensei-

La pelirrosa suspiro resignada, miro a Sasuke esperando alguna palabra, pero este no dijo nada. Sakura fue a buscar sus cosas, al salir de la tienda un muchacho de preciosos ojos verdes y cabello azabache la esperaba con una gran sonrisa, eso no le agrado mucho a Sasuke que al ver que el chico se acercaba mucho a Sakura, la llamo.

-Cuídate, y si este tipo se atreve a algo…-

-Je, pensaba que te daba lo mismo, como no me hablabas- respondió cortantemente

-Sabes que no es así…- Sasuke dirigió su vista a su lado derecho - ¿Dobe que crees que haces?- le pregunto al rubio que estaba parado a un lado de ellos escuchando

Naruto sonrió traviesamente -Ehhh, Es que me parece muy extraño que reacciones así, sabes que Sakura es muy fuerte y le partirá la cara a ese tipo si se atreve a algo, ji,ji,ji- comento

En ese instante aparece Sai -Kakashi-sensei dijo que se apresuren a tomar sus ubicaciones- les informa, a la vez que observa que el hijo de el consejero se acerca a ellos.

-Cuídate Sakura… cualquier cosa, tú sabes… Apúrate dobe que ya empezaron a avanzar- Sasuke miro amenazante a Keizo y comenzó a alejarse

-Eh, teme espérame, adiós Sakura- Naruto salió tras Sasuke, mientras su compañera bufaba resignada –Si, adiós-

Keizo se coloco a un lado de la pelirrosa -Veo que no confían en mí-

Sakura comenzó a avanzar - Pero si en mí, andando, que quedaremos atrás- ordeno

Keizo sonrió y la siguió feliz


	13. 13 Advertencia

Hola... Creo que esto se esta haciendo costumbre, pero ¡lamento mucho la tardanza! U_U Varios motivos me han tenido alejada y ahora estooy retomando nuevamente. Mis más sinceras disculpas, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar, aunque creo que ya no será asi ^_^

Bueno, ni sigo aburriendo más y me voy... y ustedes a leer!

-Diálogos-

-_Pensamientos-_

_**13. Advertencia **_

En la mañana comenzaron el viaje. Keizo buscaba cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de Sakura, esta solo lo ignoraba, claro de una manera sutil.

Al atardecer todo el grupo se dispuso a acampar. Cuando estuvo todo preparado, Sakura se fue a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

Naruto fue el primero en hablar al verla llegar - ¡Sakura!... Pensé que te ibas a quedar con ellos-

-Ni loca... necesito descansar de ese chico un par de horas- comento la pelirrosa. Sasuke se tenso un poco - Tsk... ¿No intento nada?-

-¿Eh?... No... Solo me ha hablado de sus hazañas y cosas por el estilo- explico Sakura, mientras Naruto se acercaba a Sasuke y golpeaba uno de sus hombros

-Teme... Sakura sabe defenderse-

Sakura desvió su atención de ellos y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor - ¿Dónde están Kakashi-sensei y Sai?-

-Fueron a revisar los alrededores- informo Naruto

-Ya veo-

De pronto, aparecieron Kakashi y Sai frente a ellos. El sensei se acerco sonriente a su compañera - Sakura... que bueno que regresaste ¿Podrías preparar algo de comer?-

Una venita apareció en la frente de la pelirrosa - Serás...- Sai se sento en una piedra cercana y mostro su típica sonrisa - Yo paso... no quiero morir tan joven... voy a comer piedras- aclaro, mientras su sonrisa se hacia mayor al ver la reacción de su compañera

-¿Qué dices?... Sai yo te mato...ven acá- Sakura salta hacia Sai, pero este escapa, ella va en su busca pero una voz la detiene.

-Sakura... por fin te encuentro... ven vamos a cenar, está todo listo-

Sakura se vuelve hacia el recien llegado - Pero... yo voy a cenar... con mis compañeros- informa

Kakashi se acerca a su compañera - Ve Sakura, no te preocupes por nosotros-

-Pero... No... lo lamento Keizo, pero yo soy la encargada de la comida, no me puedo ir- se excuso

-No es problema- se apresuro en responder el chico - mandare a que les traigan lo que ellos pidan, por eso no te preocupes-

-¡Yo quiero Ramen!- exclamo Naruto

-Cállate dobe- bufó Sasuke

Keizo comenzo a caminar -Esta bien, yo enviaré a alguien para que los atienda- luego se volvio hacia Sakura -Vamos... recuerda que eres mi guardia personal- La chica dirigió su mirada a Sasuke, y luego suspiro resignada - Vamos-

Antes de que se alejaran más, Sasuke apareció frente a Keizo -Tú ven conmigo, necesitamos hablar- solto de pronto

Keizo se hizo el desentendido, cosa que no agrado a Sasuke - Sígueme- ordenó el pelinegro.

-Espérame Sakura, vuelvo enseguida- explico Keizo antes de seguir al pelinegro, mientras eran observados por el resto del grupo que no entendía la situación

-¿Qué querrá el Teme?- pregunto Naruto, Sai nego con la cabeza -Quién sabe...-

_-Sasuke-_Sakura miraba en silencio hacia el camino

-_Esto si que se pone bueno, don Uchiha esta celoso. Es igual al capitulo 8 de mi Icha-Icha_- Kakashi sonreía mientras miraba su libro, a Sakura y el lugar por el cual habían desaparecido ambos chicos - Bien chicos, iré a dar un vistazo de nuevo, si traen comida guardenme no sean malitos- dicho esto desaparecio

Mientras en un lugar cercano, Sasuke se detiene y se gira hacia Keizo - Quiero que dejes a Sakura en paz- le ordeno

Keizo sonrió un poco arrogante -Es eso... Pues no pienso hacerlo, ella me gusta y todo lo que yo quiero lo tengo-

El enojo de Sasuke no se hizo esperar -A ella no-

-Tú solo eres su compañero, no eres su dueño, además...- Keizo no alcanzo a terminar ya que se vio interrumpido por el pelinegro

- Además nada... ella es mi novia. Aléjate de ella -Activa el sharingan-sino quieres salir lastimado.

Sakura se estaba inquietando, habían pasado 10 minutos desde que Sasuke y Keizo se habían marchado. Ella sabía que Sasuke estaba enfadado por el interés de Keizo en ella, pero no creía que fuera capaz de hacerle algo ¿o sí? Un sonido entre los matorrales la alerto, al igual que a sus compañeros, todos se pusieron en guardia.

-Cálmense, soy yo-

- Teme!...- Naruto se acerco presuroso a su amigo -oye y ¿dónde quedo?- pregunto el rubio, al no ver aparecer a Keizo

-Ah... debe haber regresado a su tienda- comento desinteresademente

-¿Que le hiciste?- hablo Sai, acercandose a ellos

El pelinegro bufo irritado -Nada... solo le dije unas cuantas cosas sin importancia-

- Bien hecho... así no se atreverá a andar persiguiendo a Sakura- alabo el rubio, mientras Sakura los miraba con reproche - Veo que no confían en mis habilidades-

-¡Lo hacemos!- se apresuro en decir Naruto - pero es bueno dejar algunas cosas en claro, eres parte de nuestro equipo- concluyo

-Eso quiere decir que ya no nos traerán esa deliciosa comida- comento de pronto Sai, llamando la atención del rubio

-Nooooo... mi Ramen-

-Tsk... Bakas- murmuro Sasuke, preparando un poco de leña, para la fogata.

-Bien entonces yo preparare la comida- comento Sakura

-Yo quiero mis piedras con un poco de sal- señalo burlescamente Sai, a la vez que Sakura se acercaba peligrosamente a él -¡Saaaaiii!-

-Vamos Sakura, te dije que cenaríamos con mi padre- la pelirrosa detuvo al instante su ataque y se volvio hacia el dueño de esa voz - Keizo-

Naruto se acerco a Sasuke - Veo que lo convenciste Sasuke- le dijo en un tono sarcástico, mientras el pelinegro apretaba sus puños

-Sii... no comeré piedras- comento Sai, ganandose nuevamente la atención de Naruto y Sakura

-Siiiii voy a poder comer ramen- vocifero Naruto

Sakura los miro resignada -_Vaya par de idiotas-_ Bien vamos, vuelvo en un rato más

Sasuke solo solto uno de sus monosilabos, a la vez que Keizo se acercaba al pelinegro - Ah, Sasuke, si esa es tu forma de alejarme, no lo conseguiste ¿Sabes? me gustan los retos- informo

-Tsk...- los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron rojos, observaron amenazadoramente al chico, pero desafortunadamente para Sasuke, Sakura apareció antes -Eh... ¿paso algo?- pregunto la kunoichi, notando lo tenso del ambiente

Keizo se coloco a un lado de ella y le sonrio - No nada... vamos Sakura deben estar esperandonos-

Keizo y Sakura se fueron, Sasuke entro furioso a la tienda, mientras que un Kakashi recién llegado no entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Vio a Sasuke entrar furioso a la tienda, Naruto y Sai estaban esperando algo muy felices y no le prestaban atención (N.d.A: vaya, la influencia que ha tenido Naruto en Sai ^^)

Mientras en otra tienda, Sakura comía con él consejero Real y su hijo. Se sentía un poco incómoda en ese ambiente tan suntuoso y rodeado de personas que le ayudaban en todo. Si se los hubiera pedido, quizás le habrían dado de comer ellos mismos.

- Veo que han hecho un buen trabajo, mañana en la tarde llegaremos a la Ciudad Imperial y no a ocurrido nada- hablo el consejero

Sakura asintió -Gracias, consideramos todas las rutas y esta era la más segura- aseguro

-Papá, no crees que Sakura podría quedarse en la Ciudad como uno más de tus Escoltas- Keizo le sonrió a la chica y el consejero asintió. Sakura casi se atraganta con el jugo que estaba bebiendo - No... Eso es imposible- hablo rapidamente

-No veo el porque, mi hijo ha tenido una idea excelente- respondió el consejero

-Pero yo soy la que debe decidir eso... y discúlpeme pero mi vida esta en konoha- exclamo Sakura -todo lo que quiero esta en ese lugar...- susurro

Keizo se apresuro a llegar al lado de la kunoichi -Discúlpame... tienes razón, creo que mis ganas de que no te vayas me exaltaron un poco- confeso el muchacho, con un ligero tinte rojo en su rostro. Ante la escena, el consejero se puso de pie, llamando la atención de los muchachos - Creo que me iré a dormir. Sakura, aun pienso que mi hijo tuvo una buena idea... Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches...- respondio ella

Al quedar los dos solos, Sakura decidió retirase; no quería estar en ese lugar, necesitaba ver a sus amigos y abrazar a Sasuke. Al llegar junto a ellos, se sentó en silencio frente a la fogata. Todos la observaron...

Naruto fue el primero en acercarse a ella -¿Qué pasa Sakura?-

- Eh... nada...es solo que...- hablo ella

Sasuke se impaciento ante el silencio de la chica -Solo ¿que?-

- Keizo...- murmuro ella, sin dejar de ver la fogata

-¿Qué?... Si se atrevió a algo... Sasuke lo mata...- exclamo Naruto

- ¿Por que lo metes a él?- pregunto Sai

Naruto le hizo un gesto como de que era obvio -Porque ambos son unos Temes, además creo que Sasuke se lo había advertido ¿o no?... Sasuke- Ambos ninjas miraron al pelinegro Uchiha

Sasuke miro a ambos con su sharingan, y luego posó su mirada sobre la pelirrosa - Bakas... Sakura continúa-

-Sí... el le dijo a su padre que me convierta en uno de sus escoltas cuando lleguemos a la Ciudad Imperial- les comentó

Kakashi la miro sonriente - Ese chico, si que esta prendado de ti-

Sakura le sonrió - Pero no importa, le deje bien en claro que yo nunca dejaría Konoha, y que no me interesaba ser su escolta- concluyo ella

-¡Esa es Sakura!- grito Naruto

-Vaya gustos tiene ese chico- comento Sai, moviendo su cabeza negativamente, sonriéndole a la kunoichi la cual le mostro uno de sus puños -Sai... no me busques pelea... te puedo matar con lo furiosa que estoy- enfatizo

-Hmp... Sería un dobe menos que aguantar- acoto Sasuke, dejando perplejo a su sensei -¿Sasuke?... Chicos este es un impostor, el verdadero Sasuke no bromea, ¡atrápenlo!-

-¿Que demoni...?- Sasuke de pronto se vio apresado por Sai y Naruto

-Lo tengo-

-Yo también-

Kakashi se acerco a Sasuke - Ahora me dirás que hiciste con Sasuke-

-Suéltenlo- exigio Sakura -es el verdadero ¿acaso no se dan cuenta?-

Naruto le hablo al Uchiha, dudando de las palabras de su amiga -Dinos algo que solo el verdadero Teme sepa- recalcó

La paciencia de Sasuke comenzó a llegar a su limite - Suéltenme dobes, o sino ya verán- amenazó

Sai solto el agarre -Yo creo que si es el verdadero-

- Ja,ja,ja... Claro que es el verdadero, solo bromeaba- Kakashi reía, mientras Sasuke lo miraba con enojo - Serás...-

- ...Pero yo aun lo dudo, el teme no era así- comento el rubio, soltando el también al Uchiha

Sasuke poso su mirada en Sakura y luego en sus compañeros -Todos cambiamos un poco, aunque hay otros que no tienen arreglo-

Naruto asintió con la cabeza -Sí, si tienes razón... Sai y Kakashi-sensei... no tienen esperanzas-

Sai y Kakashi asintieron - Mmmm... Cierto, cierto... ¡Ehh! Naruto repite eso- Naruto salio arrancando de Kakashi y Sai que lo salieron persiguiendo. Mientras Sakura se acerco a Sasuke y lo abrazo, necesitaba ese abrazo más de lo que pensaba y al parecer Sasuke se dio cuenta ya que la abrazo tiernamente y beso su frente.

-Me has hecho falta- le confeso la chica

-Tú también- respondió él

Se iban a besar cuando escucharon unas pequeñas explosiones y a Naruto reclamar. Se separaron y al instante aparecieron Sai y Kakashi con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, más atrás los seguía un ahumado Naruto, que se dejo caer en su saco de dormir

-Era una bromita... amargados...- alego Naruto

- No me tientes Naruto...- amenazo Kakashi

-Vale... entendí, me voy a dormir- informo Naruto, bostezando perezosamente

-Antes les diré los turnos para vigilar, Naruto será el primero, luego Sai, Sasuke y yo- hablo Kakashi

-Nooo... ¿Por qué yo primero? No es justo, tengo mucho sueño, yo seré el último- alegaba Naruto, mientras todos se alistaban para dormir y dejaban que hiciera su berrinche en paz.

Continuará...


	14. Descubiertos

De nuevo por estos lados. Ya sé, dije que no tardaría tanto, pero todo se confabula en contra de que siga escribiendo. Mi hermano solo ayer trajó de vuelta el disco duro de la computadora, y el word no funciona. Para variar preste el CD y ahora que lo pedí, no lo encuentran... Además sin Internet... ¿Algo más? Poco tiempo también ^_^

Pero bueno, acá esta la conti. Espero les guste, dedicado en especial, a todas quienes me dejaron un review ^_^ y a quienes leen también.

-_Pensamientos-_

-Diálogos-

_**14. Descubiertos**_

Así llego el último día de viaje. Emprendieron el camino muy temprano. Al mediodía se detuvieron a descansar. Sakura, como no, se encontraba acompañada de Keizo. Mientras los demás, hacian un reconocimiento del lugar. En eso estaban cuando Kakashi y Sasuke sintieron otras presencias a sus alrededores, Sai con sus habilidades, pudo informarles que había una gran cantidad de ninjas o bandidos escondidos entre las colinas que se encontraban un poco más atrás de ellos. Llamaron a Sakura y a Naruto, para informarles lo que ocurría y trazar un plan.

Sakura se encargaría de proteger al Consejero y a su hijo. Naruto y Sai protegerían a las personas que viajaban en la caravana. Por último Sasuke y Kakashi atacarían por sorpresa. Así lo hicieron. Sakura fue corriendo hacia Keizo, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta su padre, una vez ahí les informo lo que acontecía y que debían mantenerse escondidos, ella los protegería.

Comenzó el ataque, Sasuke y Kakashi comenzaron atacando juntos, pero luego se tuvieron que separar ya que muchos ninjas se fueron en otras direcciones. Naruto y Sai escondieron a las personas que debían proteger en una cueva cercana. Pero prontamente fueron atacados y tuvieron que comenzar a luchar.

Sakura por su parte se mantenía alerta, hasta el momento nadie la atacaba. Poco duro su tranquilidad ya que dos ninjas la atacaron con una lluvia de kunais, los esquivo fácilmente, y ataco a uno de los ninjas, lo derroto. Keizo estaba atónito mirando a esa Sakura que no conocía, se sintió aun más atraído por ella. Al derrotar al otro ninja, Keizo salió de su refugio a felicitar a Sakura.

-Vaya, si que eres extraordinaria, esos ninjas no pudieron hacernos nada gracias a ti- elogió el chico acercándose a ella

Sakura frunció el ceño -Vuelve, aun es peligroso-

-Pero que dices... todos están siendo derrotados por tus amigos- respondió desinteresadamente

-Si pero no debemos confiarnos, así que ahora vuelve con tu padre- ordeno Sakura

-Pero...- Keizo no alcanzo a terminar su frase, ya que Sakura lo arrojo lejos de ella. Keizo no entendió su reacción, hasta segundos después cuando la vio con un kunai bloquear decenas de agujas, algunas de las cuales la hirieron. Se saco las agujas y su cuerpo comenzó a rodearse de un chakra púrpura, al instante una flor de chakra se abrió y sus pétalos atacaron a todos los ninjas que se encontraban a su alrededor y de Keizo, como también a ella. Keizo cayó al suelo del asombro que le había provocado todo ese poder. Sakura respiraba agitadamente, Keizo se dio cuenta de esto y fue a su lado.

-Oye Sakura, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupado

-Creo... que esas agujas... estaban envenenadas...- balbuceo Sakura, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar

Keizo la miró alarmado -¡Qué!... demonios... que hago, que hago- miro a todos lados esperando que alguien viniera a ayudarlos

-Cálmate... yo... sé...- Sakura se desmayo y Keizo alcanzo a tomarla antes de que chocara contra el suelo. Con ella en sus brazos Keizo se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su padre. De la nada aparecieron más ninjas frente a él, se quedo paralizado por el miedo, pero miró de reojo a Sakura y se armo de valor, la dejo en el suelo y desenvaino su espada. Un ninja lo ataco y comenzaron a pelear, mientras los otros se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba escondido su padre y otros hacia Sakura. Él no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos ya que apenas se defendía de los ataques de ese ninja. Necesitaba ayuda ahora.

Y como si su petición hubiera sido escuchada, aparecieron Sasuke y Kakashi, el primero acabo con los ninjas que rodeaban a Sakura y Kakashi se encargo de la seguridad del Consejero, Keizo derroto al ninja con el cual estaba luchando y fue hacia donde su padre, al ver que se encontraba bien se dirigió hacia Sakura.

Mientras se acercaba, pudo observar que Sasuke tenía abrazada a la pelirrosa; ella había vuelto en sí y ambos tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

- Estaré bien... no te preocupes- susurró Sakura

Sasuke movió su cabeza nagativamente -Debí llegar antes, vi el resplandor púrpura pero no pude venir a ayudarte- se recrimino

Sakura acarició su mejilla y le sonrió - Olvídalo, Kakashi-sensei... regresará pronto con... las hierbas para hacer... el antídoto-

-Ahora solo descansa, yo estoy a tu lado- Sasuke la acuno en sus brazos, y Sakura cerró sus ojos -Gracias, Sasuke-

Keizo que observaba esa escena, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Sakura -_Vaya... ese Sasuke realmente tiene suerte... Esos dos se aman...-_ Luego se fue al lado de su padre.

Naruto y Sai llegaron minutos más tarde, encontrandose a Sakura dormida en los brazos de Sasuke

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué paso?- exclamo un preocupado Naruto

-Déjala descansar... ¿Kakashi... vieron a Kakashi?- preguntó Sasuke

-No... no lo hemos visto ¿le paso algo?- pregunto Sai

Sasuke psó su mano en la frente de Sakura y frunció el ceño -No... el fue a buscar unas hierbas para hacer el antídoto para Sakura, la fiebre esta comenzando a subir-

-¡Antídoto! ¿Esta envenenada?- pregunto Naruto

Sai meneó su cabeza cancinamente -Es obvio, sino para que Kakashi sensei estaría buscando las hierbas para un antidoto... Esta bien, yo iré a buscarlo- hablo Sai

Sasuke dejo con cuidado a Sakura sobre su capa y luego se puso de pie - Yo iré, ustedes cuiden de Sakura y de todos-

Naruto levanto su pulgar y sonrió -Sin problema-

Sasuke desapareció, mientras Sai utilizaba sus animales de tinta para inspeccionar los alrededores, y Naruto observaba a su amiga. Keizo y su padre se acercaron a los ninjas -Muchachos, lleven a la Srta. Sakura a ese carruaje, debe descansar- hablo el Consejero

Keizo se adelanto a él, y se arrodillo a un lado de ella -Si, esta todo arreglado-

Naruto cruzó miradas con Sai y asintió -Bien, gracias-

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer... ella salvo mi vida- confesó Keizo

El Consejero puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo, y luego observo a la jovencita que comenzaba a removerse inquieta -¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Débil... el veneno se expande por su cuerpo... Pero Kakashi y Sasuke están buscando las hierbas para hacer un antídoto- explico Sai

Naruto coloco su mano sobre la frente de Sakura y miró alarmado a su compañero - La fiebre esta subiendo muy rápido, voy a buscar agua- informo

Keizo se pusó de pie y se adelanto a Naruto -Yo iré-

-No puedes, aun puede haber bandidos-

-Pero si no me alejare... En ese carruaje hay agua- informó el chico, apuntando hacian un carruaje frente a ellos

-¿Eh?... Bien ve, mientras nosotros la llevaremos al carruaje- explico Naruto.

Un cuarto de hora después, Kakashi y Sasuke regresaron. Despertaron a Sakura para que les indicara como debían preparar el antídoto. Al dárselo, la fiebre comenzó a bajar, trayendo la calma a todos.

Ya que todo se encontraba relativamente en calma, Kakashi decidió que prosiguieran el viaje, Sakura descansaría hasta llegar a la Ciudad iban en silencio, de pronto Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no estaba, se lo comento a Kakashi y éste con una sonrisa picarona le apunto hacia el carruaje en el que se encontraba Sakura.

Al instante Naruto, Sai y Kakashi se acercaron sigilosamente al carruaje. A la cuenta de tres corrieron las cortinas (El único carruaje cerrado y con puertas era el de él consejero) y se encontraron con... Sakura, con los ojos cerrados y abrazada al pecho del pelinegro. Sasuke, también con los ojos cerrados, la tenía abrazada por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el cabello de la pelirrosa y sonreía. Tan a gusto estaban que ni se percataron de los ninjas que los miraban

-¡Sasuke!, ¡Sakura-chan!- vociferó Naruto

-¡Dobe!-

-Na... Naruto-

-Vaya, vaya... veo que nos hemos perdido de algo- comento en un tono burlon su sensei

- Veo que te encuentras mejor Sakura- comentó Sai con su típica sonrisa

Sakura solo asintió con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas

Kakashi miró a Sasuke - Que buena forma de cuidar la caravana-

- Hmp...-

- ¡Ahh! aun no lo puedo creer, el Teme y Sakura-chan juntos- exclamo el rubio, mirando a sus dos amigos

-¿Pasa algo?... ¿Sakura te encuentras mejor?- Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Keizo

-Si gracias por preguntar- respondió la kunoichi, un poco incómoda ante la situación en la que e encontraba

-Será mejor que la olvides- comentó Sai

-¿Cómo?- Keizo no entendió a que se refería el shinobi

-A Sakura, ella esta enamorada de Sasuke- explico Sai

Keizo asintió -Son novios... si lo sé-

Kakashi se acerco al muchacho -¿Novios?-

Keizo dirigió su mirada a Sasuke, él cual aun se encontraba sentado a un lado de Sakura -Eso es lo que él me dijo aquella vez en la que hablo conmigo-

-¿Qué te dijo, qué te dijo?- Naruto también estaba al lado de Keizo, esperando por más detalles

-Que Sakura era su novia y que la dejara en paz- sentenció el muchacho

-Sasuke... tú hiciste eso- susurro Sakura

- Hmp... Debemos seguir el viaje o nos retrasaremos- sugirió el pelinegro, para salir del carruaje y evitar todas las miradas que recaían sobre él -

- Sí tiene razón, vamos todos a sus posiciones... Menos tú Sakura, debes descansar- ordeno Kakashi, viendo como uno de los protagonistas de la historia se había marchado.

Sakura suspiro cansada -Hummm... esta bien-

Así continuaron con el viaje, Naruto y Sai no dejaban de hablar de Sasuke y Sakura, Kakashi iba leyendo su librito, a veces miraba de reojo a Sasuke y sonreía, este a su vez hacía que no veía y escuchaba nada. Interiormente se preguntaba y se imaginaba ¿Qué pasaría cuando los demás se enteraran de que Sakura y él eran novios? Pues dudaba totalmente de que Naruto y Kakashi no fueran a contarle a toda la Aldea. Suspiró.

(***)

La Ciudad Imperial comenzaba a hacerse presente. Al llegar al castillo el Sr. Feudal los recibió con honores y les agradeció el haber traído sano y salvo a su Consejero y amigo. Tenía preparada una gran recepción a las que los ninjas tuvieron que asistir, obviamente con las ropas adecuadas, los hombres con traje (humita incluida) y las mujeres con vestido. Sasuke causo furor entre las nobles que se encontraban en el salón (era que no ^^) pero este no les prestaba atención, ya que se encontraba con su amada pelirrosa. Total, todos ya sabían que eran novios. Además ella también llamaba la atención de los hombres, (ya que se veía realmente linda con ese vestido rojo) Y eso a Sasuke no le causaba nada de gracia. Kakashi, sonreía al ver a la parejita. Naruto no hacía más que comer y Sai observaba atentamente las pinturas que había en la habitación.

Al otro día, ya descansados y más relajados, decidieron volver a Konoha.

-Sakura... bueno...gracias por todo... y espero volver a verte- exclamo Keizo

Sakura sonrió -Claro que sí... si vas a Konoha búscame-

Keizo sonrió también -Así lo haré ... ¿Eh?... Sasuke no me mires así. La iré a ver como a una buena amiga- se apresuro en decir, ante la fría mirada que le dirigía el novio de la pelirrosa

-Ja,ja,ja... el Teme celoso- se burlaba Naruto

-Cállate dobe... Andando- amenazó Sasuke, comenzando a caminar hacia Konoha

-Gracias a todos, denles mis saludos a la Hokage- exclamo el Consejero, viendo como los ninjas se alejaban

- Así lo haremos... Adiós- termino Kakashi

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta a Konoha y al ver los rostros de los Hokages, Naruto comenzó a correr hacía la Aldea - ¡Ah!... Es verdad...Tengo que contarles a los chicos lo del Teme y Sakura. Ya quiero ver sus caras de asombro- comentó el rubio, captando la atención de todos, especialmente de cierto pelinegro

-¡Espera Dobe!... ¡Ven aquí!- amenazó Sasuke

Sasuke salió persiguiendo a Naruto, mientras los demás se reían. A lo lejos en la rama de un árbol, una silueta observaba a los ninjas.

-Dije que volvería por ti-

Continuará...


	15. Curiosidad

De nuevo por estos lados. Ya sé, dije que no tardaría tanto, pero todo se confabula en contra de que siga escribiendo. Mi hermano solo ayer trajó de vuelta el disco duro de la computadora, y el word no funciona. Para variar preste el CD y ahora que lo pedí, no lo encuentran... Además sin Internet... ¿Algo más? Poco tiempo también ^_^

Pero bueno, acá esta la conti. Espero les guste, dedicado en especial, a todas quienes me dejaron un review ^_^ y a quienes leen también.

-_Pensamientos-_

-Diálogos-

En el capitulo anterior...

Emprendieron el camino de vuelta a Konoha y al ver los rostros de los Hokages, Naruto comenzó a correr hacía la Aldea - ¡Ah!... Es verdad...Tengo que contarles a los chicos lo del Teme y Sakura. Ya quiero ver sus caras de asombro- comentó el rubio, captando la atención de todos, especialmente de cierto pelinegro

-¡Espera Dobe!... ¡Ven aquí!- amenazó Sasuke

Sasuke salió persiguiendo a Naruto, mientras los demás se reían. A lo lejos en la rama de un árbol, una silueta observaba a los ninjas.

-Dije que volvería por ti-

Lo que sigue:

**15. Curiosidad**

Sasuke corría tras Naruto Kms. antes de llegar a las puertas de Konoha se encontraron con el equipo de Gai-sensei, este los saludo pero ellos pasaron rápidamente a su lado y siguieron su carrera.

-Con que ¿nos desafían a una carrera? Vamos muchachos el equipo de mi rival, Kakashi no nos puede ganar- exclamo Gai-sensei

-¡Sí, vamos Gai-sensei!- Apoyo Lee

Neji siguio caminando normal -Paso-

Tenten lo imito - Yo igual-

Gai-sensei se desespero al notar que sus dos compañeros no lo apoyaban -A correr, este será un buen entrenamiento, Kakashi no ganará-

-Pero si Kakashi-sensei no va corriendo- le grito Tenten al ver como se alejaban de ellos

Las dos bestias verdes de Konoha, se encaminaron a darles alcance a los dos integrantes del Equipo Kakashi. Faltaba poco para llegar a las puertas de Konoha, Gai-sensei y Lee, habían alcanzado a Sasuke y Naruto. Los cuatro iban corriendo a gran velocidad, Izumo y kotetsu, los guardias de las puertas, se alarmaron al escuchar un griterío. Se pusieron en posición de ataque frente a las puertas de la Aldea. A los pocos metros divisaron que eran Naruto, Sasuke, Lee y Gai-sensei los que venían hacia ellos, se relajaron. Pero los corredores no se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Izumo y Kotetsu frente a ellos. _Resultado: Choque Múltiple y todos viendo estrellitas_. Minutos más tarde llegaban a la Aldea los demás miembros de ambos equipos. Al ver la escena no hicieron más que reírse.

Kakashi fue el primero en hablar -¡Ey! ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-

-¿Qué ocurrió? Que ganamos, Lee y yo derrotamos a tus compañeros. Una victoria más para mí- vocifero Gai, haciendo una de sus ya características poses.

-¿De que hablas?... Ellos no estaban compitiendo- explico tranquilamente Kakashi

-¿Eh?... ¿No?- Gai miro a los presentes esperando una explicación

Sakura suspiro cansada -Solo tuvieron una pequeña discusión-

-Le dije...- recalco Tenten

-¡Qué grupo!- comento burlescamente Neji

-¡Ah... es verdad... tengo que contarles algo... Sa... y S... son... ¡Sasuke dejame hablar!- exigió Naruto, mientras Sasuke le rodeaba el cuello con uno de sus brazos-

-¡No, no lo harás!- reto amenazadoramente el pelinegro

Naruto sonrió socarronamente -¿Estas seguro?-

Sakura se acerco a ambos shinobis, tomo a Naruto de su chaqueta y de un tirón lo levantó -No dirás nada. OK. Si te atreves... Ya verás- termino de explicarle a su rubio amigo.

-Sí... si, claro Sakura-chan- respondio un aterrado Naruto, mientras observaba esa sonrisa falsa que adornaba el rostro de la chica.

-Y para ustedes va igual Kakashi-sensei, Sai- comento Sakura.

Los shinobis nombrados asintieron, y Sakura sonrió complacida - Bueno yo me voy a mi casa, estoy cansada, y no pienso hacer ningun informe, eso les toca a ustedes. Adiós-

Sakura desapareció. Mientras el equipo de Gai sensei miraba a los integrantes del equipo Kakashi, los cuales estaban sin reaccionar

-Vaya, Sakura cuando se enoja se parece mucho a la Godaime- comento Tenten

-Pero aun así es hermosa- alabo Lee, mientras Neji suspiraba cansado.

-Kakashi... por esta vez lo dejaremos en un empate. Vamos equipo- Gai y su equipo se alejaron.

-Oye Sasuke, más te vale portarte bien con ella o te matará- murmuro Sai.

-Cállate dobe- gruño Sasuke.

-Y bien Naruto ¿Vas a contarles a todos la noticia?- pregunto Kakashi.

Naruto nego inmediatamente con la cabeza -No...n... No solo...bromeaba-

-Claro y ahora yo voy a tener que bancarme su mal humor- bufo Sasuke por lo bajo.

-Mis condolencias- se burlo Sai, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del Uchiha.

Kakashi ante la tensión decidió alejarse -Bien voy a darle un informe a la Hokage sobre la misión. Adiós-

-Yo me iré a mi casa- informo Sai.

Sasuke solo desaparecio, dejando al rubio solo en aquel lugar - ¡Al Ichiraku!

Naruto se dirigía hacia allá cuando vio a Hinata que venía con unas bolsas del mercado. Esta al verlo, dejo caer las bolsas, él se apresuro a ayudarla, obviamente la cara de Hinata estaba roja, sentía que se iba a desmayar pero se controlo.

-Ya esta, todo de vuelta a las bolsas- Naruto sonrió complacido ante su rápido trabajo.

-Gra... gracias Naruto-

Naruto arreglo un poco más las bolsas, y sin mirar a la chica hablo -De nada... pero si quieres... te ayudo a llevarlas a tú casa- le ofrecio.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida -No... quiero molestarte-

-No lo haces... Dame las demás bolsas, yo puedo con todas- el rubio extendio una de sus manos y Hinata le entrego las bolsas. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de ella. Naruto hablaba, hablaba y hablaba, ella por su parte solo sonreía y escuchaba. De pronto el rubio hiperactivo se detuvo en un parque, dejo las bolsas en una banca y le dijo a Hinata que lo esperara un momento.

Instantes después el rubio apareció con dos helados.

-Toma Hinata- Naruto le extendió uno de los helados.

-Gracias- respondió Hinata, sentándose a un lado del rubio y mirándolo de reojo.

¡Ah... esta buenísimo!- exclamo Naruto.

Hinata miró al cielo y hablo -¿Qué te ocurre?... Naruto-

-Eh...nada- respondió el rubio,un poco sorprendido.

-¿Es algo sobre Sasuke o Sakura?- pregunto nuevamente la pelinegra, sin dirigirle la mirada.

Naruto se sonrió y la imitó -No te puedo engañar ¿Verdad?- contesto mientras su mirada se perdía en el azul del cielo.

-No... no puedes- confirmo la kunoichi.

-Te contare...- accedió el chico.

Antes de hablar Naruto se cercioro de revisar en todos lados por si acaso Sakura o Sasuke se encontraran cerca. Al no verlos por ningún lado, procedió a contarle todo a Hinata, la cual enrojecía en algunos momentos, y en otros sonreía con nostalgía.

- ¿Y cómo te sientes?- pregunto la chica

-¿Eh?... ¿Cómo me siento?... Bueno aun no estoy seguro... Pero...- Naruto sonrió apenado.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nunca había visto a Sasuke comportarse de esa manera, Sakura realmente saca lo mejor de él... el teme esta cambiando- medito Naruto.

-Cambiar... Me pregunto... si yo podré hacer lo mismo- murmuro Hinata

-Hum... ¿Para que querrías cambiar?- pregunto Naruto, sorprendiendo a Hinata

-Ah... yo solo...pensaba...yo... creo que lo dije en voz alta- respondió entrecortadamente la pelinegra, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-No cambies... me agradas tal cual eres- se sincero el rubio.

-Na... Naruto- el rubor de las mejillas de Hinata, se expandió por todo su rostro, su helado cayó al suelo.

-¿Hinata?... ¡Espera no te vayas a desmayar!- exclamo alarmado Naruto.

Muy tarde, Hinata cayó desmayada a su lado. Este solo sonrió, paso su brazo por los hombros de ella y siguió comiendo helado. Contemplando el paisaje que se mostraba a su alrededor y sonriendo apenado de vez en cuando, al notar la mirada de algunas personas que pasaban por ese lugar, centrarse en ellos.

Mientras en la casa de los Hyuga, esperaban la llegada de Hinata para almorzar, ya que ella había ido a comprar las cosas que por su parte, recordaba lo que le había dicho Kiba sobre Hinata.

Flash Back

(...) Kiba, se fija en la cara de Naruto - Eh, Naruto pero arriba el ánimo, tienes a Hinata- comenta golpeando su hombro

- ¿Hinata?- pregunta sorprendido el rubio

Kiba menea su cabeza, en señal de –_Eres muy despistado-_ Sí… No te das cuenta como se coloca cuando estas cerca de ella, siempre te observa. La tienes loquita por ti- Le da un codazo a Naruto- Bueno me voy, no vayas a decirle a Hinata que te dije algo, se molestaría mucho, aunque no me lo ha dicho, todos lo sabemos, menos tú, parece (…)

Fin Flash Back

Se sonrió, ahora entendía porque ella se colocaba roja y se desmayaba cuando se encontraba con él, todas las veces que lo ayudo, incluso arriesgando su vida. Miro a la chica que permanecía dormida a su lado.

-Bien dicen, el amor a veces esta más cerca de lo que pensamos... Que ciego he sido... Al teme debe haberle ocurrido lo mismo.¡Noooo... soy igual que el Teme!- exclamo

Hinata comenzo a reaccionar -Mmm...¿Eh? Na...Naruto-

-Te sientes mejor- pregunto el rubio

-Sí... gracias- sonrió

-Me alegro-

-¡Ah! Las bolsas- exclamo de pronto Hinata

-No pasa nada, están aquí- explico Naruto, mientras apuntaba hacia un lado de la banca, donde encontraban las bolsas.

-No...es...que debo irme...me estaban esperando...me van a regañar- explico un poco nerviosa.

Naruto se levantó y tomó las bolsas -Ah no... fue mi culpa. Vamos yo te acompaño-

-Pe...pero Naruto-

Naruto comenzó a caminar -Vamos apresúrate-

Al llegar a las puertas de la casa de Hinata, Naruto se pregunta que le dirá al padre de la muchacha. No alcanza a pensar en nada cuando aparece frente a él.

-Hinata tardaste mucho, explícate- exigió Hiashi Hyuga

- Lo lamento... lo que paso es que...-

-Fue mi culpa, Hiashi-sama, vengo llegando de una misión y me encontré con Hinata, y comencé a contarle lo que ocurrió y se le paso el tiempo. No la regañe fue culpa mía- termino de decir Naruto, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Ya veo...aun así Hinata, apresúrate con las bolsas. El almuerzo debió estar listo hace rato- reto el patriarca.

-Sí... papá- se apresuró en contestar la chica.

-Y pon un puesto más, Naruto nos acompañara- dijo, sorprendiendo a ambos shinobis.

-Sí... de inmediato- Hinata tomo las bolsas que tenía Naruto y se adentro en la residencia Hyuga, dejando al rubio y a su padre a solas.

-Pero...yo- trato de hablar Naruto.

-Vienes llegando de una misión ¿no?- pregunto Hiashi

-Sí-

-Entonces debes tener hambre, vamos entra- ordeno el Hyuga

-Sí, gracias-

(***)

Al atardecer una pelirrosa regresaba de la Torre de la Hokage. Va en dirección hacia su casa, cuando decide cambiar e ir a ver a cierto pelinegro ^^. En su camino, pasa por fuera de la casa de Hinata y escucha a Naruto reírse. Se detiene al instante y busca una ubicación desde donde poder ver, mejor dicho encontrar dicho lugar, logra ver a Naruto sentado al lado de Hinata, ambos están riendo.

Sakura desaparece de ese lugar y se dirige hacia la casa de cierto pelinegro. Una vez ahí...

-¿Qué pasa, por qué estas tan agitada?- pregunta al notar el estado de la chica.

-Es que vine rápidamente a contarte algo- contesto de recorrido Sakura.

Sasuke enarco una ceja -¿Algo malo?-

Sakura negó con la cabeza -No, es de Naruto-

Sasuke suspiro cansado - Hmp...¿Y ahora, qué pasa con él?-

-Esta en casa de Hinata, y se les ve muy felices- contó muy feliz

-¿Y qué tiene eso de especial?- pregunto Sasuke, restándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Que Hinata esta enamorada de Naruto!- explico la pelirrosa.

-Eso lo sabe toda la Aldea- alardeó Sasuke

-¿Y si se lo dijo?- comento Sakura.

Sasuke se acerca a Sakura y le pone una mano sobre la cabeza, la mira sonriente y...

-No conocía esa faceta tuya, ¿siempre has sido así de curiosa?- pregunto

-¿Curiosa? NOOO... Bueno sí un poquito- la pelirrosa sonrió

-Ya veo- murmuro Sasuke

-Dime, ¿tú no tienes ganas de saber que ocurre con esos dos?- picó Sakura

- Mmm...no me interesa, en cambio...- El pelinegro la acerca hacia él y la besa. La kunoichi se deja llevar, pero se separa de golpe.

-Lo siento... pero mi curiosidad...no la puedo evitar- Sakura sale corriendo, Sasuke queda sin saber que hacer o decir. Pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en su rostro y desaparece.

Mientras la pelirrosa observaba a Naruto y Hinata, una mano en su hombro, hizo que desviara su atención, y vio al pelinegro a su lado.

-¿Con qué no te importaba?- comentó la kunoichi

-No... Es solo que si Naruto hace algo... tendré con que chantajearlo o fastidiarlo- contesto Sasuke, sin quitar la vista de la parejita

Sakura rodo los ojos -Sí...como no-

-Mira creo que el Dobe se va- hablo Sasuke, captando la atención de la chica.

Hinata acompaña a Naruto hasta afuera y se despide de un sonriente Naruto, el cual desaparece ante sus ojos.

-Ah... no paso nada...que perdida de tiempo- dramatizo la kunoichi.

-Es el dobe no lo olvides...bueno yo me voy a mi casa, adiós- Sasuke se disponía a marcharse, cuando Sakura lo agarro del brazo.-¿Eh?...¡Espera!... ¿Y mi beso de despedida?-

-Hoy no habrá- aseguró Sasuke

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Sakura, no entendiendo.

-Es un castigo por ser tan curiosa- comento Sasuke

-No es justo- se lamento Sakura.

-Nos vemos mañana-

El pelinegro desapareció y una enfadada Sakura se fue a su casa. Iba caminando hacia ese lugar cuando sintió que alguien la venía siguiendo, pero pensó que era Sasuke y no le tomo mayor importancia. Al llegar a su casa, decide darse un baño y luego a dormir, al otro día le preguntaría a Hinata que pasaba entre ella y Naruto.

Se dejo caer en su cama, y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Una silueta apareció en su ventana, pero pronto desapareció.

Continuará...

**Próximo capítulo "Descontrol"**

Nos leemos ¡Que esten bien!


	16. Descontrol

Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero cada vez tengo menos tiempo... Agradezco a quienes a pesar de eso, siempre dejan un comentario, a quienes me agregan a sus favoritos ^^... Y quienes leen también... eso me alegra mucho, mucho n_n

-_pensamientos-_

-Díalogos-

_**16. Descontrol**_

Sakura saltaba por los tejados de Konoha apresuradamente; extrañamente se había quedado dormida y debía estar hace 30 minutos en el Hospital, ella nunca dormía tanto, pero en la mañana no podía abrir los ojos se sentía agotada, fatigada ni siquiera había querido probar bocado.

Al recordar que su Maestra la esperaba, decidió apresurar aun más el paso -_Tsunade-sama me va a matar_, _me pregunto si le compro algunos dulces no me regañara tanto-_

Dicho y hecho, fue a una tienda y le compro unos dulces. De ese modo pensaba suavizar un poco a su Maestra -_Si a Naruto le a resultado ¿Por qué a mí no?_-

Estando en la tienda, no pudo resistir la tentación y compro dulces para ella también. Iba degustando uno de ellos relajadamente, cuando recuerda a su Maestra. En unos minutos se encuentra en el Hospital recibiendo los regaños de Tsunade-sama.

-¡Sakura!, te recuerdo que no me gusta que me hagan esperar. Y eso por las mañanas me pone de muy mal humor. ¿Qué diablos hacías que te tardaste tanto?- reprendio la Hokage

-Lo lamento... es que... me quede dormida- se disculpo la kunoichi

Tsunade enarco una ceja -Dormida... ¿Acaso no tienes despertador?-

-Tenía...- murmuro Sakura

- Será mejor que compres uno hoy mismo...Ahora sigueme, necesito hacerte unas pruebas- informo Tsunade

-¿A mí?- pregunto Sakura, no entendiendo la razón de esas pruebas.

-Sí, la última vez, te fuiste y no pude hacerlas. Ahora no te escaparas-

-¿Qué desea saber?- volvio a preguntar Sakura

Tsunade suspiro cansada - Esos jutsus que estaban en los pergaminos, son muy complejos y puede ser que no debas usarlos- explico, para luego proseguir su camino.

Tsunade conduce a Sakura hasta el laboratorio. En ese lugar le informa a Sakura debe realizar ambos jutsus. Todo el chakra que emanaba y sus variaciones eran analizadas por la mirada experta de la Hokage.

En otro lado un pelinegro se dirigía hacia la casa de cierta pelirrosa que seguro aun estaba enfadada con él. Al pasar por una tienda, se detiene y aunque no es de su agrado decide entrar a comprar algo para ella. (Era la misma tienda en la que Sakura entro antes) Al salir de dicha tienda, el destino quiere que se encuentre con Shizune.

-Sasuke-kun, te estaba buscando. Tsunade-sama te necesita urgente- le informa la pelinegra

-Esta bien, voy enseguida-

-Se encuentra en el Hospital, en el Laboratorio- agrego Shizune, antes de que Sasuke desapareciera en una esquina.

Sasuke no tarda mucho en llegar. Le informan que Tsunade-sama lo esta esperando en el Laboratorio. Estando cerca de ese lugar, observa que las puertas se abren de golpe y una luz púrpura inunda toda la habitación, a la vez que Tsunade grita llamando a enfermeros. El pelinegro se acerca a ver que ocurre, y entre tanta gente puede distinguir a Sakura, se intenta acercar a ella, pero la Hokage lo detiene

-No te acerques, su chakra esta muy inestable- explica Tsunade, sin despegar la vista de su alumna.

-¿Pero que paso, por qué ella esta aquí?- Exigió saber Sasuke

-Necesitaba hacerle unas pruebas, pero hace poco su chakra se desestabilizó, por eso hice que te llamaran. Tú eres el único que a visto los jutsus de Sakura ¿Siempre pasa esto?- pregunto Tsunade

-No... esto es extraño. Sakura no se descontrolaba, solo caía exhausta al suelo al realizar esos jutsus, aunque éste de luz púrpura siempre la hiere- informo Sasuke

-Ya veo...ahora necesitamos suprimir su chakra- Tsunade se acerco al circulo de enfermeros que rodeo a Sakura - ¡Están listos!- dijo, dirigiéndose a los enfermeros

- ¡Sí!- fue la respuesta de todos ellos

Al instante comienzan a suprimir el chakra de Sakura. Esta a su vez poco a poco va perdiendo la conciencia. Al terminar, Sasuke se acerca preocupado a la pelirrosa, la cual yacía inconsiente en los brazos de su maestra.

-Sakura deberá quedarse aquí, necesito saber por qué razón se descontrolo- le hablo al pelinegro -Ahora la pasaran a una habitación, después podrás visitarla. Ahora acompáñame a mi oficina, necesito que me relates todo acerca de los jutsus de Sakura- ordeno la Hokage, al tiempo de que trasladaban a Sakura a uno de los cuartos del Hospital. La mirada de Sasuke la siguió hasta que la voz de la Hokage llamandolo, lo obligo a seguirla.

Una vez en la Oficina Sasuke le informa a Tsunade-sama sobre las reacciones de la pelirrosa al efectuar sus jutsus, y va tomando nota de todo lo que el chico le explica.

-Sí puede utilizarlos a libre voluntad, no entiendo porque se descontrolo- comento Tsunade

-En nuestra última misión utilizo uno de esos jutsus pero no ocurrió nada de lo que hoy paso aquí- explico Sasuke

Tsunade anoto la información y luego hablo -Mañana le haré algunos exámenes, algo le debe ocurrir. Ella sabe controlar perfectamente su chakra- informo.

Luego de la conversación con Tsunade-sama, Sasuke se dirigió al cuarto de la pelirrosa, al entrar la encuentra despierta y comiendo dulces. Esta al verlo solo le sonríe como cuando se sorprende a un niño pequeño haciendo una travesura.

-¿Cómo puedes comer eso?- dijo Sasuke enarcando una ceja.

Sakura sonrió -Son muy ricos... y no sé pero hoy tengo muchas ganas de comer dulces. Ah...se acabaron, y los otros son de Tsunade-sama...-se lamento Sakura.

-¿Aún quieres más?- pregunto Sasuke al ver el semblante triste de la kunoichi

-¡Claro!- respondió al instante Sakura

Sasuke se acerco a ella y le extendio un paquete, con un lazo rosa -Toma, pase a comprarlos hace un rato- Sasuke le entrega un paquete con unos dulces y ella sonríe de felicidad

-Gracias- comento ella

Sasuke cambio su expresión a serio -¿Qué te ocurrió en el Laboratorio?-

Sakura movió su cabeza negativamente - No lo sé...Algo impidió que controlara mi chakra correctamente-

-¿Algo?- pregunto el pelinegro

-Sí...bueno no sé...- susurro Sakura

-No deberías volver a hacer esos jutsus- hablo Sasuke en un tono serio

-Pero...hmm...lo sé...- titubeo la pelirrosa, para luego guardar silencio.

La cara de Sakura cambió de expresión, su cara antes alegre se volvió triste. Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto y se sentó a su lado y la abrazo.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Tsunade-sama averiguara que te ocurre- hablo tratando de reconfortarla

-Sasuke...es por tu culpa- aseguro de pronto la chica

-¿Por mí culpa?- hablo un Sasuke un poco confuso, por la confesión de su novia

-Sí... por que ayer no me diste mi beso de las buenas noches- dijo una sonriente Sakura, la cual se abrazo más a su novio.

- Hmp-

-Así que si no quieres que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, hoy si me lo tendrás que dar- comento Sakura sacándole la lengua a su pelinegro

-Chantajista- se burlo él

Sakura sonrió -Tengo un buen maestro-

- Eso lo sé- aseguro altaneramente.

Sasuke tomo el mentón de la pelirrosa y acerco sus labios a ella, cuando estaban a punto de besarse, entro...Tsunade-sama

-Oh disculpen...- se apresuro en decir la Hokage, aunque interiormente le hacia gracia ver las cara del par que tenía frente a ella.

-Maestra... no es... bueno... - Sakura guardo silencio con su cara sonrojada y viendo a Sasuke de reojo.

-Hmmm...¿Amoríos ocultos entre compañeros?- acuso la rubia, mirando al Uchiha

Sakura se apresuro en contestar -No, no es eso...bueno- titubeo y volvio a mirar al pelinegro, el cual se mantenia en silencio y con su semblante relajado.

-Acaso Sasuke no te ha pedido que seas su novia... vaya yo pense que los Uchiha eran más directos- acuso nuevamente la Hokage, haciendo reaccionar a Sasuke.

-Sí...ella es mi novia- respondió en un tono elevado

-Vaya... no hace falta que me grites, ya me había dado cuenta- comento tranquilamente la Hokage

-¿Eh?... Usted lo sabía- pregunto Sakura

-No, pero ustedes me respondieron, saque mentira por verdad- sonrió la rubia, ante incredulidad de su alumna

-Vieja... Tramposa- menciono en un susurro Sasuke

-¿Dijiste algo Uchiha?- pregunto la rubia

-No- respondió él

-Bien, mañana te daré de alta. Pero no podrás realizar esos jutsus hasta que este segura que no te descontrolarás o que sean muy dañinos para ti- le explico la Hokage a su alumna, la cual saboreaba uno de sus dulces.

-Bien...-

-Hmm...¿Qué éstas comiendo?- Tsunade se acerco a la pelirrosa

-Ah... dulces, me los trajo Sasuke- confeso Sakura con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, a lo que Sasuke sonrió orgulloso.

-Ya veo...- comento Tsunade-sama, mientras miraba el paquete con el lazo rosa

Sakura cogió una bolsa parecida, que estaba su mesa de apoyo y se la entrego a su Maestra -Aquí hay una bolsa para usted también, la compre antes de venir al Hospital pero no se la pude dar, hasta ahora-

-Gracias... se ve que me conoces... Bien me retiro, quedan en paz tortolitos- bromeo la Hokage, antes de desparecer de la habitación.

Al salir Tsunade sonríe nostálgicamente, al recordar la cara de Sakura. Era la misma cara que tenía ella cuando se encontraba con Dan. La sonrisa de una persona enamorada y feliz. Recordó los dulces y se fue hacia su oficina, aun tenía papeles por firmar, pero un descanso disfrutando de unos exquisitos dulces, no le vendrían nada de mal.

Al interior de la habitación reinaba el silencio, Sasuke nuevamente se sentó al lado de Sakura

-Otra más que sabe lo nuestro...- comento desganado

-¿Tanto te desagrada la idea de que los demás sepan lo nuestro?- pregunto Sakura

Sasuke mira sorprendido a Sakura, la pelirrosa solo miraba uno de los dulces que tenía en su mano. El pelinegro acerco su rostro al de ella y...

-No seas tonta...no me molesta...es solo que no encuentro necesario decirle a todos si somos o no novios- Sakura guardo silencio -Además...cuando salgamos a dar una vuelta o que se yo, comenzaran a sospechar ¿No será divertido ver como Naruto, Kakashi y Sai se controlan para no hablar?- explico el pelinegro, con una sutil sonrisa.

-Qué malvado eres, pero tienes razón. Ya se enterarán... Pero me gustaría decirles a ciertas personas que tú eres Propiedad de Sakura Haruno- enfatizo la kunoichi

Sasuke enarco una ceja -¿Propiedad de Sakura Haruno?-

Sakura asintió -Sip... Esas Fan`s tuyas me tienen miedo y se morirán de celos al saber que tú eres mi novio-

-Ya veo- exclamo Sasuke

El semblante de Sakura de pronto cambio a uno trsite, y Sasuke se dio cuenta de eso -¿Crees qué me vuelva a descontrolar de nuevo?- pregunto ella, viéndolo fijamente - No quiero hacerle dañ...-

No pudo terminar su frase ya que Sasuke la beso

-Ahora no podrás culparme si te descontrolas nuevamente- se burlo él

-Entonces culpare a los dulces- comento Sakura

Una enfermera le informa a Sasuke que el horario de visitas se acabo y debe retirarse. Sakura se molesta un poco, pero el pelinegro le da un corto beso

-No te enfades, mañana vengo por tí- aseguro el pelinegro

-Esta bien- suspiro derrotada Sakura

Tsunade observa las anotaciones que hicieron los enfermeros sobre lo ocurrido con Sakura y lo alterna con los resultados de algunos exámenes que le practicaron a la pelirrosa. Uno de ellos llama su atención. Al observar detenidamente las anotaciones que tenía sobre la realización de los jutsus y lo que le había ocurrido ese día a Sakura, Tsunade pudo encontrar la causa del descontrol en el chakra de Sakura. Si sus supociones eran correctas, Sakura no podría realizar misiones por un tiempo. Al día siguiente corroboraría su información con Sakura.

Al anochecer Sakura esta dormida cuando alguien entra en su habitación, al encender la luz se encuentra con que el intruso es Sasuke. Este se acerca a ella y...

-Creí que estarías despierta aun y vine a hacerte compañía- menciono Sasuke

-Sasuke... si Tsunade-sama te encuentra aquí, me meterás en un gran lío- comento Sakura

-Acaso no puedo visitarte cuando yo quiera- dijo un poco molesto

Sakura lo miró fijamente a los ojos -Claro que puedes... pero-

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el chico

Sakura se removio un poco nerviosa -Nada...¿Quieres un dulce?-

Sasuke se acerco -Vale, gracias-

-Siempre han sido tus favoritos ¿cierto?- pregunto Sakura

-¿Eh?...No mucho...Ocurre algo ¿Por qué me miras así?- volvió a preguntar al sentir la mirada fija de Sakura sobre él

-¿Con quién crees que estas tratando?- pregunto retadoramente la pelirrosa

-¿A que te refieres?- comento Sasuke sin entender la actitud de Sakura

¿A que se refiere Sakura?

¿Cuál es la razón del descontrol de Sakura?

Las respuestas en el próximo capi n_n

Nos leemos!


	17. Dolor

Hola a todos!

Un nuevo capítulo de "Un sentimiento" Espero les guste

Con dedicación a todas aquellas personitas que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un review n_n

Nee... y los que leen también XD

Ya no alrgo más y los dejo que sigan leyendo

-_pensamientos-_

_-_Diálogos-

Sakura miraba a Sasuke de una forma seria, este no sabía que le ocurría, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-No te puedo engañar ¿Cierto?-

- No...hace tiempo pude caer en un engaño así, ahora no- aseguro Sakura - ¿Quién eres?-

-Hmp...Creí que lo sabías- dijo el chico, mostrando sus rojos ojos.

Sakura palideció, al instante descubrió de quien se trataba. Miro hacia todos lados y trato de alcanzar uno de sus kunais, pero antes de poder alcanzarlo Sasuke la detuvo. La tomo de uno de sus brazos y la acerco a él. Ella trato de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro, pero al ver sus ojos rojos, su voluntad fue decayendo hasta que cayo inconciente en sus brazos.

**17. Dolor**

Al otro día Sasuke llego temprano al Hospital a buscar a la pelirrosa, al entrar pudo notar que las enfermeras corrían apresuradas, iba a preguntar que ocurría cuando escucho gritar a Tsunade

- ¡¿Dónde rayos se metió? ¡Shizune has que la busquen de inmediato!

- Si, Tsunade-sama-

Sasuke observo como la pelinegra salía corriendo apresurada. Decidio acercarse a la Hokage, para saber que ocurría en ese lugar. Tsunade al darse cuenta de la presencia del pelinegro se volvió furiosa a él.

-_Ahora que hice_- se pregunto Sasuke, al ver el notorio enfado con el que lo miraba la rubia Hokage - Buenos días Hokage-sama-

-¿Dónde esta?- exigió Tsunade

-¿Quién?- Sasuke la miro confundido

-No te hagas el tonto ¿Dónde esta Sakura?- pregunto Tsunade

-Yo vengo recien llegando a buscarla ¿Qué pasa con Sakura?- exigio saber el pelinegro

Tsunade movió la cabeza negativamente -Si no esta contigo...Rayos que esta pasando esto no me esta gustando nada-

-Quizás salio a dar una vuelta...- comento Sasuke

Tsunade volvió a negar con su cabeza -No...sus ropas estan aquí...sus armas...su protector frontal, ella no saldría sin sus cosas...creo que algo le paso-

Sasuke se alarmo -¿Se habrá vuelto a descontrolar?-

-No hay indicios de eso- aseguro la Hokage

-¡Tsunade-sama!- La Hokage y Sasuke fijaron su mirada en la persona que corría hacia ellos

- ¿La encontraron, Shizune?-

- Tsunade-sama...encontraron a tres guardias muertos, todos eran guardias del lado oeste- informo la pelinegra.

-Eso esta cerca de aquí...No será que...- Tsunade guardo silencio, y se acerco a una ventana.

Los músculos de Sasuke se tensaron al escuchar lo dicho por la pelinegra. Una idea de quien o quienes podrían estar detrás de la desaparición de Sakura, cruzo por su mente, quiso buscar otras opciones, otros motivos. Pero al mirar a la Hokage entendió que ella también pensaba lo mismo

-Akatsuki- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Así que también crees que fueron ellos-

-Sí...Me voy debo encontrarla- Sasuke le dio la espalda a la Hokage, pero esta lo detuvo

-Espera Sasuke...no debemos precipitarnos-

-Pero quizás no están lejos- exclamo Sasuke, impacientándose.

-¡Anciana!...¿Qué esta pasando?- Naruto llego corriendo hacia ellos

-Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la Hokage

-Me encontré con unos Anbus que me preguntaron por Sakura- comento Naruto

-Se la llevaron- confirmo Sasuke, apretando sus puños con rabia

-¡¿Qué? ¿Quienes?- grito Naruto

-Creemos que Akatsuki- informo Tsunade

-¡Que!... ¿Y que hacemos aquí? Teme vamos por ella- exigio el rubio, comenzando a correr hacia la salida

-Si vamos- aseguro, para luego seguirlo

Tsunade salio corriendo tras ellos -Esperen...antes debo decirles que si llegan a encontrar a Sakura, no dejen que ella pelee, y por ningún motivo realice esos jutsus- explico la Hokage

-¿Acaso encontró la razón de por que se descontrolo?- pregunto Sasuke

Tsunade asintio -Creo que sí...pero debo corroborarlo con ella-

-¿Es grave?-

-No...Bueno puede ser...pero mejor váyanse, yo reuniré más shinobis y les enviare a buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Sakura. Si saben algo envíen una nota informándome ¿OK?-

-Claro anciana...vamos Sasuke-

Ambos shinobis desaparecieron del Hospital, corrían por los árboles tratando de encontrar algo que les acercara a Sakura.

En otro lado unos rayos de luz la despertaban de su sueño, abrió los ojos y observo el lugar en el que se encontraba, una habitación. Quiso pararse, pero volvió a caer a la cama algo mareada. Pronto la puerta se abrió y un pelinegro entro.

-Ya era hora que despertaras-

Sakura miro fijamente al chico -Tú-

-Sí...hace mucho que no nos veíamos, pero ya era tiempo de que volvieras- informo el pelinegro.

Sakura miraba a todos lados, ideaba un plan para escapar. Sabía que luchar contra él era difícil, pero no le quedaba de otra. No quería volver a perder la memoria y atacar Konoha.

Ataco al pelinegro, este se sorprendió un poco, pero evito justo a tiempo el golpe de la kunoichi, la cual destrozo la pared y salio corriendo. Salto a la calle y trato de mezclarse con la gente. Cuando creyó estar a salvo, un rubio apareció frente a ella y la golpeo en el vientre, Sakura escupió sangre, llevo las manos a su estomago y cayo al suelo, el golpe le había causado mucho dolor. El pelinegro apareció y detuvo al rubio antes de que golpeara nuevamente a la pelirrosa.

-Detente Deidara ya la tenemos- el rubio, se solto del agarre de su compañero y lo miro con rabia

-Y eso que me importa, Itachi eres muy blando con ella- aseguro Deidara

-Cállate imbécil ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto un molesto pelinegro

-Vine aquí por ordenes del Líder, en caso de que necesitaras ayuda- explico el rubio

-Tssk...Ahhh- Sakura aun seguía en el suelo.

Deidara Itachi le prestaron atención a la Kunoichi que se retorcía del dolor, la gente comenzó a detenerse para observar lo que ocurría. Ambos shinobis se miraron y decidieron salir de ese lugar, pero la pelirrosa uso una bomba de humo y escapo. Itachi la siguió, Deidara se tardo un poco por el humo, pero también fue tras ellos.

En otro lado Sasuke y Naruto habían llegado a la misma aldea, y veían el humo que salía desde una de las calles. Al llegar escucharon a los aldeanos comentar lo que había ocurrido. Desaparecieron en seguida seguros de que Sakura estaba cerca y necesitaba su ayuda.

El dolor que sentía era casi invalidante, se detuvo al llegar a un río, decidió cruzar al otro lado y esconderse ya que dudaba poder seguir corriendo con semejante dolor.

-Sasuke- susurro Sakura, apoyándose en un árbol, luego de haber cruzado el río.

El pelinegro sintió la voz de Sakura y entendió que ella lo necesitaba, aumento la velocidad, solo seguía su intuición. Naruto a su lado lo observaba

-La encontraremos...de eso estoy seguro- comento Naruto

-Hmp...-

-Sakura es fuerte...ella sabe cuidarse- aseguro el rubio

-No te engañes...aunque sea fuerte...esta en manos de Akatsuki- exclamo con frustación el pelinegro.

-Lo sé, debemos encontrarla pronto...no quiero volver a sentir ese dolor que tuve cuando la creí muerta- comentó el rubio - Pero se que ella también sabe cuidarse- Naruto sonrió y acelero el paso.

Sasuke lo siguió casi al instante -Dobe-

Itachi buscaba a la pelirrosa, sabía que no estaba bien, su chakra se estaba volviendo inestable y de seguro debía estar escondida. Sintió unos chakras acercarse a su posición y decidió alejarse para ver de quien se trataba, instantes después aparecieron Sasuke y Naruto. El pelinegro sonrió -_Debí saber que ellos vendrían por ella-_ Luego desapareció.

Naruto y Sasuke decidieron separarse ya que así abarcarían un área más grande, en caso de encontrar algo ya verían como se lo hacían saber al otro.

La furia de Sasuke comenzaba a aumentar, mataría a Itachi de una vez por todas y a todo aquel que fuera de Akatsuki. Por otro lado Naruto solo pensaba en su compañera, solo esperaba poder encontrarla

-Ahora que por fin eras completamente feliz, pasa esto...Pero no te preocupes Sakura yo te encontrare- comento el rubio para si mismo

De improviso detuvo su marcha, casi frente a él se encontraba Sakura, pudo notar una mueca de dolor en su rostro, el cual se encontraba muy pálido. Se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso?- preguntaba el rubio

Sakura volvio a poner las manos sobre su vientre -Naruto...Arg...necesito que me lleves...con Tsunade-sama, Onegai- pidió en un susurro

-Sí...vamos ¿pero que te ocurre?-

Sakura lo miro enojada -Arg...Solo hazlo- de pronto comenzo a mirar hacia los alrededores- ¿Y Sasuke?-

-Ah... ¡El Teme!...debo avisarle que te encontré, no sabes lo preocupado que esta-Naruto iba a lanzar una bomba de humo para avisarle a Sasuke, cuando apareció Deidara.

-Vaya, el Jinchuriki... que suerte matare dos pájaros de un tiro- comento con burla, el rubio de Akatsuki

-Sakura escóndete, yo peleare con él- ordenó Naruto a su amiga

Sakura asintió -Naruto...cuídate- le susurro

La pelirrosa se aleja de ese lugar, el dolor aun seguía, pero controlando con gran esfuerzo su chakra, lograba calmar un poco el dolor.

Deidara ataco a Naruto, este bloqueo su ataque y uso su kage bunshin no jutsu (multiclones de sombra) para atacarlo. El otro por su parte utilizo sus muñecos explosivos de arcilla y destruyo casi la totalidad de los clones, luego creo un ave, y la envió hacia Naruto, debido a la velocidad del ave, el rubio de Konoha apenas lograba evitarla. Al tratar de esquivarla llego hasta donde se encontraba una agotada Sakura, se distrajo por la visión de su compañera y no pudo evitar lo que paso. La explosión hizo que él y Sakura salieron expulsados en el aire 3 metros, Sakura se golpeo contra un árbol y cayo inconsciente, mientras su compañero pudo evitar golpearse al igual que ella. Él fue rápidamente al lado de la pelirrosa, al ver que ella no respondía, sus ojos se fueron volviendo rojos.

-Nunca te lo perdonare...Lastimaste a Sakura y eso no se va a quedar así- rugió con furia

-Va que más da el próximo eres tú- Deidara va a atacar a Naruto, cuando Sasuke aparece y lo golpea, enviándolo lejos. Se acerca a Naruto y ve a la pelirrosa inconsciente.

Sasuke llega a su lado, y la abraza -¡Sakura!...vamos Sakura despierta-

-Déjala Sasuke, esta inconsciente. Ese maldito Deidara, pero no se va a quedar así, lo derrotare- sentenció Naruto

-No... yo lo haré, tú llévate a Sakura a Konoha, Tsunade-sama la ayudara-

-Ahora que recuerdo, cuando la encontré me pidió que la llevara con ella- comento Naruto

Sasuke tomo en brazos a Sakura, y se la entrego a Naruto - Entonces apresúrate, debe sentirse muy mal para pedir que la lleven con su maestra. Adelántate yo los alcanzare luego- aseguro

Naruto asintió -Bien, pero en cuanto la deje en Konoha volveré-

-Como quieras, pero vete- exigió Sasuke

Naruto toma a Sakura en sus brazos y desaparece. Iba saltando a toda velocidad por los árboles, cuando escucha a lo lejos unas explosiones, señal de que la pelea de Sasuke y Deidara había comenzado.

-Cuídate...teme-

Y prosiguió así su camino a Konoha.

Ohhhh! ¿Qué ocurrirá con Sasuke?

¿Qué es lo que provoca ese descontrol de Sakura?

Las respuestas en el próximo capi n_n


End file.
